Cquantis
by MadHat886
Summary: Reborn into another world with only hints of his past Ranma must find why he is there. With new friends he will face his past and become a man.
1. Porologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belong to Rumiko Takashi so I'm just using them in this fan fiction and, I have no money.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the light of morning sun rose above the hills of the town of Hilltown, a young lad awoke. The lad sat up on his bed and let out a big yawn. He rubbed his dark colored hair, as he got out of his bed not even half awake yet. His name is Kanin Claymore, he is a bit of a rascal and this is his story. He has lived in the orphanage for about five years now. His parents died when he was just a baby. Kanin got dress in his faded black overalls with a red shirt and join the other kids downstairs for some breakfast.  
  
The mess hall was over crowed as usual. The orphanage was built to house the children whose parents were killed in the latest war. But very few of the children were given a home. But the town's people were helpful and kind with the children there. After he finished eating his morning meal of oat meal he went outside to join up with his friends, Shena, Arturo, Nat, Tata, Jassie and Leelee.  
  
"Come on let's play kickball!" Shena suggested.  
  
"Okay let's go!" the rest of them said.  
  
Kanin looked over his friends over as he ran with them. Shena was of the butterfly clan and her little golden-yellow butterfly wings would keep on growing until she could freely fly about. All she could do now is just hover a couple of feet off the ground. Her wings look great with her long light-brown hair, but she is a bit of a tomboy.  
  
Arturo is very much like Kanin, but has blue hair and is stout but he's also stout hearted as well. And is very fast for someone of his size and has a quick minded as well.  
  
Nat is a redheaded dwarf the shortest of them but he's very strong as all dwarfs are. He's always getting into trouble. Nat likes to ride on top of his best friend Tata a giant who could grow up to be over eighteen feet tall. Tata is only five feet seven now and bald. Tata might be big but he is nice as he is tall and he is mute. But he can talk threw Nat since he's a psychic.  
  
Jassie is a purple haired girl from the Snake Clan. Whose upper body is that of a human but lower half is of a snake. Jassie is very clever for her age and always trying to get things to go her way.  
  
And Leelee is from one of the Plant Clans that are half-plant and half- human. She has a small green flower bulb on top of her head that will become a flower as she grows up. But she's very nosily, hyper, very, very naive and gets on everyone's nerves very easily plus she's a bit of an oddball. All of them were between four and six, Leelee being the youngest and Tata the oldest.  
  
As the group race to get a ball before they were all given out. They were stop by Ms. Jem the one who ran the home. She was wearing her red sundress she was in her late thirties a dark haired woman. She had a motherly look to her that draws people to her. She always manger to get the job that she wants to be done, done by others for her.  
  
"Would you kids mind to get something's for me in town?" They all made eye contract at each other in a (you know what I'm thinking) look.  
  
"Okay sure we will," Leelee said quite happily while the others stared at her in seer disbelief in what she had done.  
  
"Good here's the list and the money now you guys go and get them!" Ms. Jem said with a smile as she walked away. Leelee turn and face her friends who still had a shock look on them.  
  
"Come on guys let's go and get the stuff for Ms. Jem!" Leelee shouted in joy.  
  
Everyone continue to stare at her with wide eyes and huge sweat drops began to appear on their foreheads as she continued to smile at them.  
  
"LEELEE!!!" everyone shouted at her.  
  
"What?" she looks at them with her usually dumb look on her face.  
  
"What in the world were you thinking numskull we all wanted to play not to do work you, you stupid plant!" an angry Jassie answered her.  
  
Tears began to appear in her eyes. "I'M SORRY!" Leelee then started to cry out and when someone of the Plant Clan starts to cry anybody in ear rang will be paralyzed by the sound.  
  
"YOU BETTER SAY SORRY TO LEELEE JASSIE!" Kanin shouted to her above Leelee's crying.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T SHE WILL JUST KEEP ON CRYING!" Nat inputted as he held onto his ears sitting on Tata's right shoulder that was also holding onto his ears.  
  
"QUITE BEING SO STUBBORN!" Shena yelled over Leelee crying.  
  
"PLEASE SAY SORRY!" Arturo pleaded.  
  
"FINE LEELEE I'M SORRY!" Jassie shouted, "NOW PLEASE STOPCRYING!"  
  
With that Leelee stop crying as quickly as she started.  
  
"Okay let's go to town now" Leelee said as she skipped down the road and sweat drops appear on their heads again.  
  
"Tell me again why we even hang around her again?" Jassie ask to no one.  
  
"Well let's go and get it over with," Kanin mumble to the group.  
  
When they got to the walled in town Jassie the only one who knew how to read told her friends what was on the list. "Okay we need to get two bags of flour, twenty pounds of beef and vegetables, a new butter churn and an apple pie."  
  
"We got to get all that?" Nat ask. Tata look at Nat and mind link with him to of what he wants to say. "Tata says whose going to get what?"  
  
"Well since you two are the strongest you two get the meat and vegetables, Kanin and Arturo gets the two bags of flour and me, Leelee, and Jassie will get the butter churn and the pie," Jassie told the gang.  
  
"Hey why should we do what you telling us to do?" Arturo ask.  
  
"Well if you don't we girls will just have to give you guys a kiss!" Jassie smiled as Leelee and Shena came towards the boys.  
  
"Yuck run for it!" Kanin yelled as the boys ran for it. The girls giggled as they watch the boys running away from them.  
  
"You know it will be a sad day when they will no longer be scared when we tell them we will kiss them," Jassie said to Leelee and Shena.  
  
"Why won't they be scared?" Leelee ask with her dumb look.  
  
"Yeah why not?" Shena ask not knowing too.  
  
"You two will find out when you're older we should go get the things we need to get," the girls went off to get a butter churn and the pie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In about a half-hour they had everything they had to get and they met back in the Town Square. In the middle was a white crystal on top of a pillar called the Crystal of Time which no one was allowed to touch for it will turn anyone younger or older. No one who doesn't have the magic power or the skill of time magic can make use for it.  
  
"We got the stuff and you got yours so let's go already," Arturo said.  
  
Leelee who was holding on to the pie was leading the way. She turns a corner and fell down and landed on her butt. The pie was in midair when it was caught by someone's hand. The gang turns to the other side to see who caught the pie.  
  
There around the corner was Roam Turless, who was a fourteen-year-old Monster Hunter whose job is to make sure that the monsters around town don't get inside the town.  
  
"You should look where you're going you could have dropped this good- looking pie," he smirks at them.  
  
"Thanks for catching it," Kanin said. Roam helps Leelee to her feet and gave her back the pie.  
  
"Now you gang of rascal go home now before you get eaten by a monster," Roam watch them running to the children's home, "They maybe a bunch of rascal but their good kids."  
  
After they gave everything to Ms. Jem that she wanted them to get then they finally got to go and start to play. But all the balls and other toys were all gone by then. Well all the good ones anyways. So they just went to the monkey bars to hang around.  
  
"Dose anyone has any ideas what to do this is so boring?" Shena ask while hanging up side down. Leelees head pop out from one of the pipes the help makeup the monkey bars.  
  
"I got something we can all do we can plant some plants," Leelee suggested.  
  
"That bored I'm not any other idea?" Jassie ask around. No one came up with anything.  
  
"Its dinnertime everyone inside now," Ms. Jem called out.  
  
"What we wasted the whole day thinking what to do," Nat pouted.  
  
"All well the last one in is a rotten egg," Leelee said happily as she ran towards the house with the other running closely behind. When they were done eating they went to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next day Kanin, Shena, Leelee, and Arturo watch as Nat, Tata, and Jassie fight with the Raiders a group of troublemakers in the hillside. Leon an elf, Joe an ape-man, Wendy a bird girl, Sally a fish-girl, Ocher a human, Jenny a human girl, and Ivy was the same as Jassie but with green hair.  
  
"You and your friends are nothing but troublemakers," Jassie yelled.  
  
"So you guys want to fight is that it!" Ivy yelled at her.  
  
"You guys don't have the guts!" Nat said. Joe was about to punch him when Tata came forward then look down towards him.  
  
"Tata says that if you hit he will pound," Nat smiled.  
  
"You're lucky you have him or, I wou-!" before he could finish the rest of the group came over.  
  
"So the rest of your band is here hay," Ivy lean over towards Jassie face, "You couldn't fight me without help you weak baby!"  
  
That was all that was needed to light the fuse of her temper as Jassie punch Ivy's face who in turn tackled her to the ground. Then the others and the Raiders join in. Tata bang-together Joe and Ocher as Shena pulled on Jennies hair. Leelee kept Wendy at bay by making one of her arms into a vine and use it as a whip. Arturo held down Sally while Nat and Kanin beat up Leon.  
  
"Hey you babies cut it out before, I have to throw the book at you!" a booming voice called out. They all turn to the voice it was Roam. "What are you waiting for get out of here!" every one of the Raiders ran for it.  
  
"Well thanks allot for getting us into trouble again!" Arturo exclaimed.  
  
"Well you guys didn't have to butt in!" Jassie yelled back.  
  
"You were the one who started it first!" Shena inputted.  
  
"You kids should learn to have more control for yourselves!" Roam said as he walks up to the gang. "But I must say the way you beat the Raiders they shouldn't be bugging anyone for awhile."  
  
"Thanks see guy's I did something right for once!" Jassie gloated.  
  
"Wait you guys may did a good thing but you guys shouldn't be picking up fights all the time!" Roam inputted.  
  
"Okay Roam we won't cause trouble till next week," Jassie said. Shaking his head Roam walk away back to town.  
  
"See you later guys Tata and me are going fishing," Nat said as Tata walk to the small pond by the ocean. The group then split up Jassie and Shena went back to the orphanage. While Arturo and Leelee went over to the town junkyard to find stuff that left Kanin by himself. So he went into town.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kanin went and wander around the town looking at anything that could be fun. He ran past by Old Tom's shop the oldest person in town and the town's glassmaker. He was usually rambling about how he could make his art when there was so much noise about. Then he heard the clanging of a hammer from Doug's Blacksmith shop. He was a large man and strong as an ox, next to him working the bellows was his helper Walts. Walts is still a young man still building up the power needed to swing a forge hammer. His shop was right next to Ms. Pear's Cake shop. And Ms. Pear was outside her shop holding a small cake.  
  
"Hello Kanin how are you today?" she asks.  
  
"Well it's the same as always," he said back.  
  
"So you and your gang got into another fight?" she asks while looking smugly at him.  
  
"Well Jassie start it first then we jump in and you know," he said while looking down. He didn't know why but every time he was with Ms. Pear he could feel like he knew someone like he knew before. Always cooking up something good and always having a sweet smile on her face. He saw a faint image of a younger girl her long brown hair was in a ponytail and hanging on her right shoulder.  
  
"Well you really shouldn't fight, but here have this cake only if you keep out of trouble for the rest of today," she said breaking the image he saw as she handed him the small cake.  
  
"Thank you, by-bye," Ms. Pear watch as Kanin ran away after eating the cake as fast as he could.  
  
Sighing to herself, "Kanin that boy is sure a rascal but he has a heart of gold," she walks back inside her store.  
  
As he wonder about in town Kanin came up to the Mystery Hut. One odd building on the very edge of the town it had no door and no windows. No one knew for certain who built it or what-if anything-was stored inside. The Mystery Cottage as it was called was the source and great speculation. He and his friends had tried to get inside but they could never find a way inside.  
  
Kanin ran until he had to rest a bit and stop by the town's pub. It started to get hot as the midday sun started to beat down on the land so he went inside. The Pub was known for its find food and cozy atmosphere. It was open all hours, and there were usually a couple of regular customers hanging around in the lobby, ready to bend the ears of visitors from other parts of the land. It was a good place to meet people and hear the latest town gossip.  
  
After getting a drink of water from Ms. Lin a middle age woman who own pub owner. She had that wily look on her knowing more then she even lets on. He made his way to the back of the pub looking around for any lose coins. As Kanin search around he discovered a child size hole behind some wine barrels. Kanin being a rascal couldn't stop himself from crawling in. Inside he found that he was in the pubs back room.  
  
He wonders around looking over the place. It was the first time that he's been in there. In a corner were Roam and his father, Andrew Turless they were talking to Zodiac Moonstar, the head of the Monster Hunters. Even if he was getting on his years he was still someone who still looks like someone in their thirties then in their fifties. He wore a black and sliver helmet that covers his head in a way that you couldn't even see his eyes. Beside him were Becan, tall and thin he was the fastest of all the hunters and Godric, the biggest of all the hunters and strong as an ogre and as big as one. Kanin crawled under the table they were sitting at. He overheard them talking.  
  
"Andrew you are a fool you think we be able to defeat Nightmaris there's only about fifty-eight hunters not counting us we be all killed when they come even...," Zodiac took a breather, "Even with our transforming powers we all good as dead we should just give him the Crystal of Time!"  
  
"But we can't if we hand it over to him it will give him the power to brake the seal and take over the other half of this world, we can't let that happen if we do after he takes control he will be able to open a gateway to another world where his full power will be freed," Andrew argued.  
  
"He is right about that," Becan said.  
  
"I agree with them too," Godric, mumble.  
  
"Fine you and your son stay but, I'm not staying around because, I heard that Nightmaris himself is going to lead the battle and our power is nothing at all compared to him!" he then left without even saying good-bye.  
  
"Dad do we have a chance to beat Nightmaris?" Roam asks.  
  
"We all need to work together if not we're doom it's a good thing that we will know when they will get here so we have time to prepare to fight, call all the hunters together we need to make a battle plan."  
  
Roam went into the front of the pub and Kanin sneak out from the backdoor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kanin ran with all his might to warn his friends about Nightmaris up coming attack. When he got to the sign of Hilltown over looking the entire area he saw the orphanage in flames bodies of kids and the few adults that work there were litter all around with weapons sticking out of them or burn to the bone. Bodies lay on top of each other in their final moments before their death. He saw some bodies of the monsters that had attack the orphanage. But their dead were fewer then those from the orphanage.  
  
Kanin look among the dead looking for the remains of his friends. He found all but four of the Raiders lifeless dead bodies. Then he found Ms. Jem hanging from a burn out wall with a spear deeply embedded into her chest. Her eyes were wide open staring into nothingness her mouth still a gasp.  
  
Kanin turn his head away his young mind would not excepting the scene around him. He heard a low moaning coming from a pile of rubble. When he dug the rubble away he found, Sally and Leon underneath the rubble. Their wounds weren't that deep and after finding an aid-kit he patched them up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"We're find but your friends are trap in the cellar of the tool shed," Sally told him in a low voice, "Those monsters just came out of no where an attack us without warning some of the kids tried to make a run to the shed but were cut off, I think your friends made it."  
  
The tool shed was burnout but the cellar door was still there where the firewood was kept. A small red skin goblin a little bit taller then himself, was trying to pull open the cellar door. Its sword was strap to its back. The goblin stops it pulling on the door and turned towards him and then charge at him. Kanin jump out of the way as it ran past him then he ran for the cellar door with the goblin after him. He got there but the door wouldn't open. The goblin kicked him away from the back and fell to the ground next to a massive body of a dead troll.  
  
A long bamboo pole ran threw its neck. On its belt was a small pocketknife but a good short sword for a child his size. Kanin grab it as the goblin pulled out its own sword out. The goblin jumps attack him but he blocks it in time with the sword. Kanin jump back as the goblin made repeating slashes at him. As he doge out of the way of the sword something was strange about the way he was moving like he done this before many times before. The goblin swung at his head as he ducks it and stuck his sword into the goblins chest. When he drew the sword out the goblin fell dead to the ground. As he looks down, a flash of a long ago memory came to him. Instead of seeing a goblin he just killed he sees a tall brown hair teenager in a blue robe of some kind in his hand was a wooden sword. As fast as it came the image went just as fast. Shaking his head he ran back to the cellar.  
  
Kanin bang against the door but it wouldn't open.  
  
"Hey what happen here?" he turns and saw Nat and Tata with Sally and Lean.  
  
"I tell you but help me out and open this door," Tata walk up and just smash the door in with his foot.  
  
"Hey is anyone down there?" Nat shouted down.  
  
"Nat is that you its Arturo!" shouted back a voice.  
  
"Is anyone else with you?" Kanin ask.  
  
"Only Jassie, Shena, Wendy, Joe, and Leelee the others didn't make it," one by one they all got outside.  
  
"We need to get back to town and tell Mr. Andrew what happen before Nightmaris main troops get there!" Kanin told them as he gazes upon the burn out home where he had lived.  
  
"What do you mean Nightmaris is coming here!" Joe shouted out in disbelief.  
  
"I over heard Mr. Turless when he was talking with Roam and Mr. Moonstar," he turn towards the town, "We need to warn them about this attack before they attack the town."  
  
"Let's go before it's too late," Jassie said in a heart broken voice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a slow walk to town each of their hearts were low and the sun started to go down. The last hill to town seems to be longer to climb up then before. And there was something else there smoke rising from where the town was The group of kids whose lives have been destroyed by an evil force watch as their town being attack by monsters of all sizes and kinds were killing their friends, their people burning everything into the ground.  
  
"This can't be happening," it was too much for Jassie as she watched the blood bath, "Please it just can't!"  
  
A dragco that was flying over the town spotted them on the hill and flew for them. Kanin look upward as a monster with a body of a man but the resemblance ended there for it was a dragco a dragon-man race of dragon headed warriors all bloodthirsty.  
  
It landed in front of them it was at lest seven feet tall wearing a vest armor its wings sticking out in its hands was a long spear its tail flicking back and front like a cat ready to kill a mouse. Kanin look deep within its eyes burning with blood lust it raise its spear ready to stab right threw him. Kanin close his eyes ready to face death but nothing happen. He opens his eyes and saw a tip of a sword sticking out of its chest. The sword withdrew and the dragco fell forward behind it was Roam.  
  
"You kids get back go back to the orphanage its safer there!" Roam shouted to them.  
  
"We can't they attack it first we have nowhere to go," Ivy said to him.  
  
"Well you kids must run then and don't look back!" Roam turned and ran back into the battle.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Leon shouted.  
  
The kids started to ran when Shena who was in front stop and turns around the others look back, Kanin was still standing there holding onto the troll knifes in his hand. He stares back to them then without saying a word turns around towards the battle and runs to it, embracing it.  
  
They ran back up the hill and could only stare as Kanin ran towards his death. "We can't just let him fight alone," Shena said not even turning her head around.  
  
"We'll be killed also!" Sally said back.  
  
"Even if we go we can't win there's no way we can," Nat muttered with fear in his eyes.  
  
The others were paralyzed with horror as Shena took wing and flew to the battle.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Don't go!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
They cried out towards her to stop, but she didn't stop, she couldn't be stop.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kanin backstab an ant-man as he help to fight off the monsters attacking the town. He had gotten into the town by a small hole in the towns walls. All around him townspeople, monsters fought and died. The fray resounded with the shrieks of the wounded and the trampled under the ever-moving mass. The clash of weapons and claws could be heard everywhere. A woman was lock in a one on one battle with an orc twice her sizes, a group of kids no older then him were hopping on the roofs while shooting down arrows, and poison darts at the monsters below them.  
  
As Kanin fought faint memories came to him. Memories of himself but older fighting off fighters out for his blood flash threw his mind. A guy wearing a yellow bandanna with fangs swinging an umbrella at him, a long black hair guy in white robes wearing glasses, the sword guy form before, a green hair girl using a ribbon as a whip, a brown hair girl with an oversize metal spatula, a girl with long purple hair using two maces, a mad looking girl with a hammer, two small really old people, even a strange black and white bear. All attacking him for some reason he doesn't understand. The fighting moves he was using were all came flashing threw his head and knowing how they were done and how he can learn to use them. But he knew that he couldn't use those fighting moves now not until he became stronger then he is now.  
  
On top of the walls the guardsmen that were still alive were trying to keep the monsters from over taking the wall. Ladders were being raised up to the wall so the monsters climb up to take the wall. They gun towers the main defense of the town were all but one were destroyed by the monster force. The guards were firing down from the wall trying to cut down the monster force but their numbers were too few. Wing monsters were flying down from the sky knocking mounted weapons and guards from the wall to the ground below. Arbalests, catapults and cannons were pounding the walls of the town as what few guards were firing with their cannons to take them out. At the main gate a huge battling-ram was being use by some minotaurs to break it down.  
  
Inside of the walls of the town, Doug the blacksmith swung a huge metal hammer cutting a path threw the monsters. Besides him was the body of Ms. Pear her neck was cut in half and a spear still in her hands. Old Tom was besides her firing two handguns at the monsters around them. Walts was throwing bottles full of oil with a lighten rag throwing them into packs of the monsters burning them as they break. A werewolf came down from the roofs of near by buildings knocking, Walts down and the bottle he was about to throw fell and broke on top of the other bottles. A blast of fire came were they were at and everything in the blast range was on fire.  
  
The few other people with firearms were making barricades everywhere trying to keep at bay the horrors around them. The main gate of the town that was holding the main monster force at bay was smash threw as a gang of minotaurs that were using a battling-ram came crashing threw it. The monster force made short work with the people who were still fighting at the ruin gateway. Trolls, golems, ogres, Cyclops, and other large monsters rose like a blood-spattered mountain in the midst of battle. Their claws, clubs, axes, and oversize firsts rending and swatting the townspeople like toys, tearing through armor and flesh with equal ease.  
  
Godric stood by at the fallen barricade swinging his huge sword taking dozens of monsters with every blow. Then a hawk-man came flying down at him knocking him a couple of feet off the ground. A horde of zortices, flesh eating giant apes fell upon him. His screams were cut off as blood sweep from the feasting mass. Becan with his great speed cut his way through to his fallen comrade. He threw a fuse-boom into the mass taking out the gang of zortices. He whips out two knives and slash at the monsters that dare to face him. A dog-man threw its lance at him pinning him to the ground as it went threw his left side. Holding onto the lance, Becan threw his remaining knife that he still held at the dog-man killing it. Then a fury of arrows from some hovering bee-men finishes off Becan.  
  
A pair of grolls swinging axes rush at him. Kanin ran into the nearby pub inside he found a fierce battle going inside. A man was being slash apart by a gargoyle as another man was being killed by some zombies that had gang up on him. Some imps were throwing daggers around at the remaining people inside that were still fighting. He ran up the stairs as the two grolls were still at his heels. Two shots rang out and the two grolls fell off to the side of the stair rail breaking it as they fell. Ms. Lin standing in a doorway held a shotgun was waving at him while reloading her gun.  
  
"Kanin get threw the window, I hold these guys off as long as, I can!" Ms. Lin shouted as she opened fire on the monsters that were coming upstairs. The sounds of a shotgun being fired rang in his ears as Kanin jump onto a nearby roof from the ruin Pub.  
  
On top of a roof he jumps on he could see the battle and knew they were losing to the monsters. They were just too powerful for them and to many. A Dark Dragon came flying down breathing dark fire burning the buildings that still held people inside. Griffins, wing gargoyles, imps, and other flying type monsters flew down to the carnage down below. Only small groups of people were left and the ones that banded together only lived a bit longer then the ones that fought alone. Kanin turn his face away unable to look only to see something worse.  
  
In the middle of the Town Square a dark man stood out being shadowed by the thin haze of smoke from the fires that rage around him. Watching the blood bath around him like he was in a different world all together surrounded by the bodies of the fallen. His face was completely blank it showed nothing at all, no rage, no joy, no feeling of any kind, nothing, nothing at all. Kanin felt cold fear entering him. The kind of fear that all little children feel when they're in the dark. Not knowing what's around you never knowing if something is out there waiting for you. Primal fear the fear of the unknown.  
  
"How could that man can scare me like this just standing still like that?" the part of his mind that wasn't scared stiff thought.  
  
His body was concealed in dark armor the color of the darkest night that absorbed the light from the ragging fire all around him. On his back was a long black sword with a blood red gem in the middle of the hilt. On his right gauntlet was a black gem the sizes of an eye. Kanin could feel the darkness and the violence dark energy radiating off of him in invisible waves his dark eyes looking at the battle go on around him watching as the towns people die along with monsters without any remorse or joy at all. By him was, Zodiac he had betrayed his own people and in his hands was the white Crystal of Time from the ruin pillar.  
  
Mr. Turless then appeared from the battle jumping in from behind a raging fire. His armor and sword were covered with blood. Just as Zodiac gave the Crystal to Nightmaris he shouted out. "Zodiac how could you do this?"  
  
Zodiac turns to face his old friend, "You were always too good of a whelp you can't even imagine the power he has given me prepare to die!"  
  
The two swordsmen fought each other making sparks as their swords clash together. Andrew was weak from the fighting he had done but the hatred and the lost of his people gave him strength to fight. In one blow he cuts, Zodiac sword in two.  
  
"Now you die!" Andrew shouted as he stab forward but Zodiac teleported away in a flash of light.  
  
"Andrew Turless, Master of the Hunters you have fought well you have killed many of my best troops you would be a powerful warrior if you join me, but it's not in your nature to change sides so easily," Nightmaris said in an emotionless voice.  
  
"Your right, I would never join with you," Andrew said looking hard at Nightmaris.  
  
"So let's begin our battle now," Nightmaris said as he drew his black sword out and pointed it to him, "Your move brave hunter!"  
  
Andrew jump forward slashing at him. But the moment Nightmaris sword hit with his it sword shatter into pieces as Nightmaris swung his to meet his blow.  
  
"Killing you would be far too easy you shall have the sleep of stone," Nightmaris right hand began to glow then sent a black beam struck Andrew engulfing him before he could even let out a scream. When it was over, Andrew Turless was transform into stone.  
  
"FATHER!!" Roam cried out as he ran towards Nightmaris with his sword aiming straight to his twisted heart. Roam sword went threw Nightmaris body but he didn't even move or made a sound when the sword hit him at all. He raises his left hand and backhanded Roam to the ground. He then pulled out the sword held it between his hands before snapping it in two.  
  
"Forget it child your weapons can't kill me or even hurt me," Nightmaris said looking down at Roam.  
  
Grabbing onto a rope that's tied to the roof top Kanin made a jump off swinging from the nearby roof top. Hanging onto the rope swinging towards, Nightmaris readying his blade to cut his head off. But Nightmaris just step aside and Kanin fell onto Roam.  
  
"Kanin are you all right!" Shena shouted as she flew to them.  
  
Nightmaris stared down at the three children who dared to challenge him. "Is this it the last thing in this town that can throw at me is three children who can't even give me a fight that, I would even bother to fight with?" he ask. Then he saw the one called Kanin and knew who he was. 'So they would go that far just to save themselves from me this changes everything.'  
  
"I won't kill you just now, but lets see what power the Time Crystal has when I use it with the Magic Crystal."  
  
He places the crystal into a slot in his left gauntlet then his hands glowed a dark green as he power up for a spell. A green beam shot out engulfing them and sending them twisting around in a black vortex. Kanin and Shena grab onto each other as they were sent flying over the Sea of Doom as Roam was sent far northeast. The vortex wasn't done yet it hit the hill that the other kids were at and blew them away.  
  
"Now everything is now in motion lets see if they play their roles as, I plan them to play them as," Nightmaris said to himself as he watches the children flying off to different parts of the world just as he planed it to be.  
  
Looking up to the sky knowing that he is being watch in this world by the one who trick him trapping him here. "But of course with you Kami having the chaos pillar being reborn into this world who knows what will happen but will he really try to stop me once he knows what you did to him just so he be powerful enough to stop me you know as, I do that he doesn't want to be a puppet like before having other people thinking what is right for him and there's no way you or the others can interfere with him now in this world without freeing me now is there he in fact may even come to help me for what you and the others have done now isn't that right Kanin Claymore or should, I say Ranma the Wild Horse."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Epilogue-  
  
When the new day came the sun came to a burn down town that once was known as Hilltown. The only survivors were a rag tag brunch of kids who saw everything that happen on top of a hill. The vortex that blew them to another land took three of their friends away. They will come face to face with them one day but till then they will vow to fight against Nightmaris till their dying day. As for their lost friends two will grow up together in a far off land free from Nightmaris neither will remember anything. But the last will remember everything and will grow with a stone heart and live for only for his revenge. They shall all meet again with new friends they shall never rest till the day they defeat Nightmaris and save their world known as Cquantis. And a boy will face his past life and become... 


	2. Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belong to Rumiko Takashi so I'm just using them in this fan fiction and, I have no money.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dawn  
  
There are many different worlds out there. Form different places of time and planes of existence. In one of these world where all beings had the power to use magic. A being of pure darkness came to their plane of existence. Born from the darkness of time and space, unrelenting, unforgiving, and unstoppable. It soul being is to end everything and bring all existence to nothingness. For it hates existence and those who control it to their wishes. Now this plane of space and time shall have to face Nightmaris, 'The End Bringer'. But something in this plane of existence blocks most of his powers but he still can't be stop in there for his power is still great but he can't break free from it either. He was trick by Kami lord of the gods into coming into this universe trapping him there by sealing it from everything. He has started his plan to take over the planet know as Cquantis for he knows that's where the key to breaking free from this universe lies at.  
  
As he began the take over a being called the Tree of Power (1) who is the guardian of this world knowing even its vast power was nothing compare to Nightmaris even in his weaken form. Made a wall of pure magic made from a little bit of magic energy from everything on the planet cutting half the world from him were he can not past it. So that's how Cquantis became two halves one side light and one dark.(2) As the years went by Nightmaris started to look for the crystals of creation of that world. To have the power needed to make a doorway to the other side of the world. The tree saw what was happening so it made a weapon that match Nightmaris powers and only telling Zorash a young powerful mage of its existent for it shell wait till a hero to come forward the defiant existence from Nightmaris. Kami who has been watching puts his backup plan in motion but cost will be dear for all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10,000,000 years later  
  
In this world different kind of clans of half human and half animal live all over this world some are fully human and some are half animal. In one of these towns a young lad is going to discover that his destiny is going to change his world forever.  
  
In a little town two kids were playing tag with each other. They were both orphans found alone together when they were five now they now live at a children's home. He was playing with Shena his best friend he was ten and she was nine he had black hair a normal boy and she was the same color hair as he does but lighter and longer she is of the butterfly clan. Allot of the kids follow Kanin around to see him show off his fighting skills. For some reason he knows how to fight even if no one ever train him before.  
  
One of his skills that earn him a lot of frame was when one of the other kids knock down a wasp nest and the swarm began to attack the kids. As the swarm of wasp flew at him an attack move came to his mind. As if he always knew how to do it he let his hand blur out hitting one wasp at the time faster then anyone could follow. He killed every wasp in that nest and a skill that he somehow knew all along became unlock. He fine tone it by doing it by grabbing nuts out of a cooking fire. The idea came to him as a flash back of him training for something bt he was a girl at that time.  
  
One day a man came to the home. He was from someplace called Hightin he was there to look to see if the tales were right about the child that could fight at a level beyond his age so that he could become a castle guard. He turns around and met his eyes with a small lad doing fighting moves around with a girl with butterfly wings. He walks towards to lad.  
  
The man was middle age stroking his green saggy beard as he look closely at him  
  
"What is your name child"?  
  
"My name is Kanin Claymore," said the lad  
  
"Well Kanin Claymore, my name is Brock and today is the day you become a guardsmen of Hightin"  
  
As Kanin rides away from the home Shena waves good-bye to him as she gets smaller and smaller as he and Brock rides off on a hover car. He wonders if he will ever see his friend ever again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
7years later-  
  
As the years past Kanin grew up into a young man. Under his teacher Brock he learned to be a master sword fighter and unarm combat at a rate that left many in his dust. More memories of fighting moves came to him as the years went by. One of his memories was of a guy dress in blue robes breaking things apart with a wooden sword. He practices the technique in that's in his mind with his sword until one day he split a large boulder with one swing of his sword.  
  
He even became a friend to Karen the young heir to the magic clan royalty. She was about his age and her hair was sky blue and he thought that she's pretty. She was always dress in a red shirt green shorts and an open light purple wind breaker. Even if he was way too shy to say it to her that she was pretty. He learned a lot from the other knights and learns some magic form the castle wizard Mattel. He learns some healing spell and some fire spells but Karen also learns more spells better then he did because of her clan special ability made it easy for them to learn magic. He also had another ability that got stronger and stronger as he grew. The ability to get all the good looking girls of his age falling for him. Even Karen as she became a graceful young woman seem to want him near her more and more. Kanin once ask Brock why that girls around his age all seem to be taking a real liking to him for some reason. All Brock did was laugh and told him that he would find out one day or another.  
  
But times were changing to the bad he constantly heard about a great evil force that was starting to take over the land. One day a scout burst through the front gate and told them that an army of orcs was coming to destroy the castle. Kanin thought as the scout told everyone of the orcs. Kanin remembers that orcs where deadly monsters who comes in any size follow orders who ever leads them without question.  
  
The next day just before dawn the orcs started to attack the castle in huge numbers the foot solders tried to hold them off but there were too many for them. When the castle north wall fell by a cannon attack the ocrs quickly over ran the place. The knights try to keep them at bay from the castle but there were too many for them.  
  
Brock, Kanin and Karen and the other knights that were still alive were still fighting outside the of the throne room. Brock went and opened a hidden door from behind the throne.  
  
"Kanin take Karen and get out of here because if she dies the kingdom dies with her," he turn and look at there faces, "Don't look at me like that go now before it was too late!"  
  
With a nod they ran threw the door as Brock close it behind them. 'Kanin, I always knew you were something else from that day, I saw you, I knew you would something else too bad, I won't see what kind of man you will become.' Brocks last thought was before orcs came breaking threw the door.  
  
They escaped the castle before the orcs got into the throne room. They ran threw the dark tunnel till they came to the end. They look back and saw the castle in flames Karen tried to go back but Kanin wouldn't let her. After getting far away from their once beautiful home they made a campfire in a clearing. Karen look deeply into the campfire then turn her head up gazing into her friends eyes.  
  
"What are we going to do now Kanin?"  
  
"I don't know," he returned her gaze "Maybe we can get help from the Swamp Palace." He saw hope in her eyes when he spoke. "So let's go in the first thing in the morning."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a week of traveling they made it to the swamp palace far to the south where the frogmen live. The palace was under water the top was no more then a staircase leading down. The Frog clan and the Magic clan have been friends for years. After talking to the frogman at the gate why they were there. He told them to go in and wait a little bit and someone will take them to see the king. Inside was another story it was as beautiful as theirs it was fill with paintings and lights.  
  
After waiting a young human like women came to greet them. Kanin stood up from the chair he was setting at came to face her. They look deeply into each other eyes in his head he saw the once tom boyish girl he once knew turn to a stunning young women the same hair the same violet eyes it was his friend Shena her golden butterfly wings had fully grow. He had to admit, she... er, had really had grown up to be really... well, stunning. The blue shirt she wore and light brown pants that hugged her hips with her long flowing hair accentuated her looks and he couldn't help but notice the really additional fullness in her chest. When they saw each other they instantly knew each other.  
  
"I thought I would never see you ever again!" they both gasped as they hug each other out of joy. While Karen look at them blankly. She explains to him that she had been taken to the Swamp palace and rise by an old fighter artist.  
  
Then she saw the blue hair girl he came with. She couldn't be a bit mad as she sees her real close to Kanin. Even if she wasn't as 'gifted' as she was she still had a figure that most girls would envy.  
  
"By the way who is she?" Shena ask looking at Karen suspiciously.  
  
"I'm the princess of the magic clan," Karen sneered at the taller girl returning the look.  
  
"Ho well what are you doing with Kanin then?" glancing at her.  
  
"He's my personally bodyguard!"  
  
"Well I knew him when he was a kid!"  
  
Then they both said at the same time "I'm his girlfriend!"  
  
"WHAT!" they both explain. Then both of them look at Kanin.  
  
"Hay I just found out that Shena was living here and I never thought we would meet up again," giving his best phony grin at Shena who sounded like a mad lion also Karen sounded like one too.  
  
Both of them turn their backs to each other.  
  
"Forget this now do you think the king can help us?" Karen ask with her back turn to Shena and so was Shena  
  
"An army of orcs attacked our castle and destroyed it," Kanin explain to Shena.  
  
"I think so let's go and see the king," said Shena. They walk along the hall to the throne room Kanin took the lead since both Shena, Karen had small frames that they had to take nearly two-step when he took one. The king was a big fat frogman  
  
"So the orc army that's been causing havoc around here as taken over Hightin well we always help each other when we're in danger I will send my army to that it back," he answered them. Next day the threesome watch as the frog army march off to recapture the castle.  
  
As the weeks went by Karen learned her more magical spells from a sorceress Bell and Shena introduced Kanin to her friend Jim Tordwart he was a great frog-archer. And very slowly Shena and Karen became friends but they still fighting over Kanin who try to get out of there when they fight with each other.  
  
The one day one of the soldiers came back he told them that the orcs were too many for them and their leader was the one who took most of them out all alone. He was one of the few who were able to escape.  
  
"Then, I will go and recapture the castle myself and destroy who ever doing this," Kanin vow to the king.  
  
"Not without us Kanin," Jim sneered.  
  
"But it's too dangers I will go by myself," Kanin told them.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Karen and Shena they were right behind him they each grab one of his arm's.  
  
"We'll go or else and you don't want to know what else is," they said at the same time while giving a dirty look at him.  
  
"Gulp well if you put it that way okay we go together and fine the person whose making all this happen and we won't return till we do!" So they went off to their destiny.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they reached the castle they saw that most of the orcs were gone by then only a few of them were there using the ruin castle as a home base.  
  
"Lets sneak through the back way where we came from," said Karen. So they went off into the secret tunnel. The way they came from was destroy but there was a hole in a wall.  
  
"We can't go forward so let's go this way then," Kanin suggested. As went on they found themselves in the underground dungeon where they heard a voice in the darkness crying for help. As they followed the voice they came to the jail cells.  
  
"Hello is anyone there?" Shena shouted.  
  
"Look out it's a trap!" said the voice and orcs jumped up and surrounded them. Then they saw a large armored knight in black armor came walking towards them.  
  
"So you came to recapture the castle hey prepare to die intruders get them men!" he command.  
  
As the orcs were about to slice and disc them Karen used the smoke spell to surround them as the orcs stumbled in the smoke. Jim jumped to the second floor above him and pushed a big boulder down and he heard it rolling across the room smashing things as it rolled. With the smoke cleared they saw that most of the orcs had been rolled over by the boulder the rest of the orcs attacked them. Karen blasted the orcs left and right with magic. On top Jim shot arrow after arrow at the orcs below while Shena flew around punching orcs to kingdom come.  
  
Kanin was fighting the black knight their weapon's clash to get there as they battle. He tried using his fireball spell on him but the knight's shield could withstand fire.  
  
"Pathetic forget it youth you think you can defeat I the Black knight I have too much experience on battling fools like you so can't to defeat me," the knight knocked him down to the floor with his shield next to a deep pit.  
  
"Now prepare to die whelp." As Kanin was about to be sliced in half a memory of an attack came to him. He brought both his hand in front of him and shouted out his attack.  
  
"Moko Takabisha!!" a huge blast of energy came froth blasting the knight back into the pit. As he fall he cried out "You may have defeated me but you never beat my boss Arranges," his voice echoed.  
  
"Well that takes care of him but how did you did that energy attack?" Shena pondered as the screams of the knight echoed through the dungeon walls.  
  
"I don't know a memory of it came to me and, I just knew how to do it but let's handled the rest of the orcs," Kanin said to her. When the last of the orcs were dead they heard the voice again.  
  
"Lets see who that's voice belongs to," Kanin said.  
  
As they walked towards the last dungeon cell they saw that the voice belongs to a turtle knight he told them that he had been captured during the attack on the castle. He told them his name was Mack Ocrken and he over heard that the boss is at a castle called Shadow then he asked them if he could join the group to help to get rid of the evil sweeping across the land.  
  
"Sure," said Jim.  
  
"We need all the help we can get to defeat the boss of all this evil," Mack said, "But before we go let's get some of their weapons and armor."  
  
They got new better armor Mack got his shield and his mace, Jim got more arrows and a mail shirt, Karen found a magic ring of fire and a battle dress, Shena got metal gloves and a mail shirt and a pair of thick pants and all Kanin got was a armor vest plate. Before the left they look threw the orcs thing they found some gold and silver coins and some bottles of healing potion.  
  
But as they leaving they failed to notice a small orc running away into the nearby forest to tell his master about the heroes who killed Dark knight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they journeyed they came upon Mushroom forest where almost every kind mushroom grew. Mack look threw their supplies bags then turn towards them  
  
"Our food supply was getting a bit low not to mention healing potions."  
  
"We better split up and look for some food," Kanin said "And we will meet back here in two hour."  
  
"I heard that there are mushrooms that can be made into potions their cape color are blue," Karen added as they spilt up. As Kanin walked through the forest he came upon a clearing full of blue healing mushrooms. While he was busy picking them a voice called out.  
  
"What are you doing!" it screamed in outrage and he turned around to see a blue-green crocodile man with a red top hat in a brown leader vest and holding a large sack over his shoulder coming toward him.  
  
"My name is Gateter," said the crocodile man "And your dead meat for picking my healing mushrooms do you know how are it is to find them they don't grow just anywhere you know."  
  
Gateter rush toward him knocking his sword away. Gateter threw small bombs at Kanin while he threw fireballs at Gateter. Both of them were quick so they both drogue some major damage. After a couple of hits from Kanin fire balls Gateter made one last attack he ran right at Kanin as he back up to a tree as Gateter run right at him. Kanin jump over him and Gateter ran into the tree.  
  
"Ouch well you win take what you need and go you can make those mushrooms into a super healing potion that's why, I attack you they're very rare to fine," Gateter gasped still recovering from the fight, "But at lest tell me your name boy?"  
  
"My name is Kanin Claymore."  
  
He saw Gateter was stun when he said his name then started to chuckle.  
  
"Claymore now, I remember now you fight just like your grandfather he was the only one who ever beaten me one on one he had a son who went to the other side of the world who, I never seen since then you must be his son since you look just like him," Gateter stop chucking "You take care now for you are the last of your bloodline Claymore." With that Gateter left disappearing in the forest. 'But of course that's not the main reason you won the fight Wild Horse,' he thought as he walk away.  
  
When Gateter left Kanin found a bambino bomb it's a very small bomb with legs and a key on its back. "He must have dropped it when he ran into the tree," he said to himself. After taking all he could hold in his bag and getting his sword back he headed back to the party.  
  
When Kanin got there the others were there. He sat down and told them about his meeting with Gateter.  
  
"Oh yes Gateter the master thief and trader he said to be over five hundred years old," said Mack.  
  
"And he said to have an every kind of bomb there is," said Shena. Kanin showed them the bomb he found.  
  
"I don't believe it why it's a bambino bomb it's a very, very rare bomb it is a very powerful it can blow up a whole mountain!" said Mack.  
  
"I didn't think they make them anymore," said Jim.  
  
"You should keep it," Karen said, "It may be useful later."  
  
"Oh yes he also said to me that I came from the other side of the world," Kanin remember.  
  
"What the side called Shad world only the brave and the foolish go there," Karen gasps.  
  
"I know but it seems that when he said that I suddenly remember a past memory."  
  
"Shad World it seem that I know it too," Shena inputted  
  
"Well it getting dark let's get some rest and continued to tomorrow," Kanin said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night while they were sleeping Kanin was asleep outside while the others were sleeping in their tents. When he started to doze off he heard something moving around the camp. When he opens his eyes he saw something in a black cloak was going threw their supply bags.  
  
"Hold it right there," he shouted to it with his sword ready the other woke up from the sound of his voice.  
  
"What's going on," Jim asks as he came out of one of the tents.  
  
"Stop where you are," Kanin shouted at the thief.  
  
The thief turn around and threw a boomerang at them that knock them to the ground but Shena and Jim duck out of the way. Then the thief ran past them in a flash Jim jump into the air after and Shena fly behind him. In a little while the others recover Shena and Jim came back with the thief with Jim leading the way and Shena holding the thief.  
  
"Well let's see who this is" said Mack. When the mask was removed they saw a pretty twelve-year-old face with raven black hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Karen asks.  
  
"My name is Dyan," she stated.  
  
"Why were you taking our things?" Shena ask.  
  
"Sorry but I have to go now," said Dyan. She leaps into the air and landed on the other side of them. "Ha ha so long."  
  
All the sudden a massive 8 feet tall troll grabs her. It look like a one eye pig man with a horn on top of its head holding Dyan in one hand and a net in the other. All it was wearing was a pair of tan color pants.  
  
"I'm here to kill you all starting with this one," said the troll. He threw a net over them trapping them. Kanin cut his way out and attack the troll. When he attacks the troll it drops her down. The troll pulled out a knife and blocks the hit. The troll was way stronger then he as it attacks him. Dyan was about to run when she look back.  
  
"I can't leave he did save me," Dyan thought to herself as she grab her boomerang and threw it at the troll's head while it was stun Kanin hit it in the heart with has sword then with a last cry it fell dead to the ground. When Kanin free the others Dyan told them she would come with them because Kanin save her life and would follow till she repay her depth.  
  
"Well okay you can come with us right guys?" Kanin ask. The others talk for a little while but they said yes too.  
  
"Well let's go back to sleep now," said Karen.  
  
"We look after her," Shena looking at Dyan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside of an old stone temple deep in a forest a monster tells his master that the troll he sent had failed to kill the heroes.  
  
"So you failed," an image in a vortex said to his follower.  
  
"Master I won't fail again I would die first."  
  
"If you do and live you will wise for death for Nightmaris won't be as merciful as me they are the only thing standing in his way if you fail you will face Nightmaris himself and he won't be happy." The image slowly faded away leaving his follower in fear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they walk threw the forest Kanin became like a big brother to Dyan the others didn't like her much. Karen and Shena didn't like her at all they were jealous of her because Kanin like her and they each had a massive crash on him. Later they came to an old temple on top of a small hill it was in the spare of a pyramid. When they got a little closer they saw something moving around inside of it threw the huge windows.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to see what's in there," said Dyan as she ran in to the temple. A few seconds later they heard a scream.  
  
"Come on we got to save her!" Kanin shouted.  
  
"Why should we save that thief," said Shena.  
  
"Yeah why should we," Karen added.  
  
"Fine stay here I'm going in," Kanin stated as he ran to the temple.  
  
When he got inside he saw Dyan on laying on the floor out cold. Then several dark figures' drop down to the floor. When he look a little closer the figures he gasp at what he saw shock him. Kanin saw a monster that looks like a full link mirror with one big eye on top and arm's and leg's of a skeleton. And behind it was himself and his friend's the only thing different was their red eyes. He ran over to Dyan and works her up.  
  
"Hello boy my name is Mirrorsitis," it said to him "I am here to destroy you and your friends by the orders of my master Arranges." Then the mirror in the middle of its body being to glow yellow then he shot a beam of energy at them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the others were talking. "I think we should have gone with Kanin," signed Shena.  
  
"Your right we should have," Karen inputted.  
  
"Well let's go over there now," said Mack.  
  
"Come on let's go then," Jim said then they heard a boom. They saw Kanin and Dyan being blow out of the temple they ran to them.  
  
"What happen?" said Jim as he helps Kanin up. Then the other saw themselves standing in front of them.  
  
"What the?" they all gasped as they stared at themselves. When Kanin got up he told them they were doubles of them. "So the whole group is here now we can have some fun," Mirrorsitis chuckled, "Now attack them!"  
  
Their doubles ran right at them and began their attack. Kanin fought his double their swords cash together in a fast and ferocious sword fight. While Karen and Karen2 shot magic spells at each other while blocking too with a magic shield. Mack and Mack2 block and swing their maces at each other. Jim and Jim2 jump around firing arrows at each other while dodging each other's shots. While Shena and her double hit each other like punching bags in an air dogfight and Dyan and Dyan2 fight like wildcats and use their boomerangs like clubs. But all that fighting with their doubles was getting them nowhere. Because the doubles were as strong as them and they seems not to get weaker as they continue to fight.  
  
"Ha ha ha," mock Mirrorsitis as he watch them battle their doubles, "Forget it as long as I'm here they have unlimited strength!"  
  
"Then why not we get rid of you then!" sneered Dyan. She threw her boomerang right through his mirror body  
  
Craassh!!  
  
"Aaaaaaaah my power's they gone," cry Mirrorsitis as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Looks like that now we're all evenly matched now," smirk Dyan.  
  
"That's what you think you guys are still weaker then us now," said Dyan2.  
  
As the battle continued the doubles copy their moves till they were force into a circle.  
  
"It's no use we can't beat them," said Jim.  
  
"Wait a sec if we can't beat ourselves let's just fight the other way around then" said Dyan.  
  
"What?" Kanin ask.  
  
"I mean we take each other doubles," said Dyan, "Kanin take Mack, Jim take Kanin, Mack takes Jim and I take Karen, Shena takes me, Karen takes Shena now let's get them!"  
  
Kanin and Mack double battle but Mack's double was too slow to keep up with him but was to strong for Kanin to beat head on but with a couple of magic fireblast it was turtle soup for him. The same was with Jim when his arrows cover Kanin double body as it fell dead to the ground. Jim double arrows couldn't piece Mack shell or armor and was knock down dead when Mack smashes his head with his mace. Dyan couldn't stand still long enough to hit Karen double since she keep on using her magic at her. Karen double started to get mad so it shot a heat-seeking energyball at her. After running for sometime around Dyan jump over Karen double and her own magic finish her off. Dyan double threw her boomerang at Shena face but she caught it and snaps it in two. And Dyan double gulp as Shena flew fast right at her and sent her flying right into the temple with a punch to her jaw. Karen just uses a bomb spell to destroy Shena double.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's over," Dyan gasp trying to catch her breathe. Suddenly she was suddenly grab from behind by a half dead Mirrorsitis.  
  
"You destroyed my magic mirror now you shall die for it girl," sneered Mirrorsitis. He started to crash her as she scream in pain in his thin but powerful arms. Mack rushes forth but was hit with an eye beam knocking him into Kanin and Jim and rolling down the hill.  
  
Shena and Karen stared at Dyan as if it was the first time they wanted to get rid of her but not in this way. The sound of bones creaking sicken them as tears of pain ran down Dyan face they knew what they had to do they have to save her. Shena flew up kick him in his eye and made him drop Dyan then Karen uses her full power and threw a gigantic lighting ball at him that shock him till he was the color of ash.  
  
"You have won but you will never defeat my master!" Mirrorsitis muttered before he fell to the ground fully dead this time. Then the temple went down in rubble.  
  
"Thanks for your help," Dyan weakly said lying on the ground.  
  
"Your welcome," said Karen and Shena together as they pulled her up as the guys started to get back up. "And that takes care of your double too!" smiled Shena.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After they healed their wounds with some healing potion they made camp for the night. That night at the girl's tent they were talking about today as they put on their sleeping clothes on. Dyan was still weak and her ribs weren't fully healed yet she sat between Shena and Karen.  
  
"We're sorry about today," sighed Karen.  
  
"Why are you two sorry about?" ask Dyan as she put her arms around their shoulders to keep her from falling down.  
  
"Because we told the others not to go in to help you we could have help," said Shena.  
  
"Don't worry about it at least were friends now," said Dyan.  
  
"Right we are," they said at the same time. They group hug and made up then slip into their sleeping bags.  
  
That night a lone figure could be seen crawling out from underneath the rubble of the fallen temple. Breathing deeply from the pain coming from its broken body parts. Falling down once then picking itself up it slowly made its getaway. The figure made its way back to its base.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some days later they came to a small town in the forest. When they came close to it they saw that the people were apes.  
  
"Jeez what the?" Mack asks gazing upon the ape people.  
  
"Why they're standing so still they were like statues no they are statues," Jim gasped as he saw that they were all turn to stone. All of the sudden arrows began rain down from the sky.  
  
"Let's get out of here," said Dyan. As they ran they saw an inn.  
  
"Let's get inside," Kanin told them. When they got in they saw some people hiding.  
  
"What's going on here," Kanin ask.  
  
"My name is, Wily the mayor of this town." He told them that arrows had started to rain arrows about 10 days ago and if it hits you become a stone statue.  
  
"We will go and stop who ever doing this," Kanin told the townspeople. After they got their supplies from the town they left for the forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they walk threw the forest. They saw something cross-beaten a man and a bow its body is like a bow with a cable on its back and thousands of arrow like monsters walking around. (3)  
  
"Ha ha hah I Archer shall I turn everyone into a statue," the bow monster shouted out. An arrow monster came out from the forest.  
  
"Sir we have catcher Gateter," said the arrow. "Hee hee good bring him to, I now!" laugh Archer. The arrows ran into the forest they came back with Gateter tied up in rope.  
  
"When, I get out of here all of you will be destroy," said Gateter.  
  
"Ha ha he he hah for that I now shall I will kill you now okay," Archer stammered.  
  
"Well, I saw enough I say we save him," Kanin said.  
  
"But who is going to save us," Jim gulp. They look around there were arrows all around them. Then they look towards Archer who was chucking at them.  
  
"Ha ha ha'' now I shall destroy all hah!"  
  
Archer shot an arrow at them a voice came from the top of the trees.  
  
"Stop!" scream out a voice. A man dress in a green hat and a cape with clothes to match appeared. He jumps down from the trees. He landed right on top of the flying arrow knocking it to the ground.  
  
"What you think you can stop I hah ha hah get him say I!" As the arrows rush him he transformed his left arm into an arm gun. His fingers became gun barrels and somehow whole arm shape itself into a chaingun. He fired his chaingun arm spaying bullets at the arrow monsters.  
  
"Come on let's help him out Shena free Gateter!" Kanin said. They battle the arrows breaking chopping them in pieces but there was more of them then they could fight off.  
  
"Ha ha hah come and get, I you whelps," laugh Archer. He fired his arrows at them hitting them on their bodies, arms and legs. "Why you eat this," scream Gateter as he pulled out an arrow from his chest. He threw a bomb into Archers' big mouth.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" scream Archer before he blew up in tiny pieces. Seeing their boss destroy the remaining arrows ran away.  
  
After tending to their wounds Kanin turn to the strange. "Thanks for your help but who are you?" he ask.  
  
"My name is Genova the clock work hunter."  
  
"You mean you are a robot?" Karen asks.  
  
"Yes I'm a robot," said Genova "My master sent me to fine you and bring you all to him."  
  
"Okay lead the way," said Mack.  
  
"I'm out of here I'm not a hero but we may meet again," said Gateter as he ran out of sight into the forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Days later they came to a large house. After going inside they walk to the dinner room the table was set with food.  
  
"Please sit down and make yourselves at home," said Genova "My master will be here in a little while." After a little while an old man came into the room.  
  
"My name is Zorash," said the old man.  
  
"Why did you bring us here," Kanin ask.  
  
"Because it's in your destiny to meet me you see I can see through time and space," said Zorash.  
  
"You mean you are a fortuneteller?" Dyan smirk.  
  
"No, I'm a powerful wizard now let me tell you who's doing all of this evil," said Zorash. He told them that Nightmaris a being so evil that the word nightmare comes from his name had started his plan to destroy their world to free himself so that he be free to go to other worlds and he's going to go threw the gate that links our worlds together Arranges made the gate and sent those monsters you our ready fought. And he also told them that when he made Genova he left out feelings so all Genova is a moving shell with nothing in it.  
  
"Where is Nightmaris and where is the gate?" Kanin ask.  
  
"He is trap in Shad world a world where everything is different like night and day," Zorash said.  
  
"Then we will stop him from coming here," Kanin said.  
  
"You fine the gateway at Doom Castle Genova will come with you," said Zorash.  
  
"Then lets go," Kanin said.  
  
"Yes you should all go in the morning."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Days later they were at Doom castle. It look like an old worn out castle its color was black they felt an evil force surrounding the black castle. After they fought their way threw the monster they got to the throne room. The doors shut after them. Then they heard a voice.  
  
"So you came but you will die because no one as ever beaten me I am Arranges the master wizard of evil," he stated. Then he appeared in front of them in a red robe and his eyes were red as blood.  
  
"You all had killed all the monsters I had sent to you but its time to die for you," he cried. He threw fireballs at them Genova dodge the fireballs and fired his arm gun at Arranges. But his bullet's went right threw him with out even hurting him.  
  
"Ha ha hah forget it I can't be hurt by on one now take this," He blasted Genova to the floor with a powerful blast of magic. "One down and six to go," he said to himself. As they rush at him he waves his hand at them and traps them in crystal.  
  
"Now you all will be destroying," said Arranges. As he was about to destroy them Kanin broke out. When Kanin tried to hit him his sword right threw Arranges like he had hit nothing then he could not move.  
  
"Pathetic now you will see your friends vanishes before your very eyes," Arranges said. He walks towards to his friend's.  
  
"Shena your old friend had been your friend since you were kids now she's gone."  
  
"Karen you became a friend of her when you came to Highland and became a knight now she's gone."  
  
"Jim you become friends when Shena introduce him to you now he's gone."  
  
"Mack you became friends when you save him from the goblins now he's gone."  
  
"Dyan was a thief who you turnaround and became friends now she's gone."  
  
In angst he watches them all vanish.  
  
"Now they are in Shad world," laughed Arranges. With all of his might he free himself from the spell and attack Arranges head on. Try as he might he could not hit Arranges.  
  
"Ha ha hah no one can hurt me," Arranges chuckled as he threw a ball of pure magic power at him.  
  
"Then your power's will be the end of you," Kanin cried. As he knock the power ball back at him.  
  
"What the... oh no!" Arranges screamed as he was engulf in magic flames.  
  
"You win but with my last breath you and Genova will join your friend's in Shad world!" A false of light hit them. Then he and Genova were on top of a tall dark tower. Kanin knew that they in Shad world now and a new adventure were about to being.  
  
To be continue...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1. Got it from DragonballZ  
  
2. From He-Man  
  
3. Guess which RPG this guys from and I give you a hint the main character name starts with the letter M! 


	3. Daybreak

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belong to Rumiko Takashi so I'm just using them in this fan fiction and, I have no money.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Daybreak  
  
As Kanin Claymore, stared over the land know as Shad World he now know his destiny had just began. He knows that he must save his friends and save his world from the horrible power of Nightmaris the titan of evil. After looking around a little longer Kanin went over to see if Genova was all right. He reset the clock gears and made some repairs on him as best as he could then he sat Genova up.  
  
"Genova are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"I'm all right but one of my cogs that controls my weapon system is destroy we must fine another cog so my weapon system will work again," Genova said.  
  
"Can you sill fight?" Kanin ask.  
  
"Yes, I can use my spring punch to knock out anyone," Genova told him.  
  
"Well let's get down from here and save are friends," Kanin said. Then suddenly in a flash of light Zorash appear in front of them.  
  
"Zorash what are you doing here?" Kanin ask.  
  
"I'm here to help you two out," Zorash answered.  
  
"How master?" ask Genova.  
  
"I shall tell you how to destroy Nightmaris for good," Zorash told them, "You will have to fine the five crystal of creation each as an element power and I will tell you two where they are." Zorash floated down and got ready to tell his tail.  
  
"The red crystal of fire made from elements that can only be found in a raging inferno is inside the volcano fortress, The blue crystal of water made from elements that makes up water is at sea fortress, The orange crystal of earth made from elements of earth is at the under ground fortress in the land that no man has ever come out of, The green crystal of Wind made with pure winds place inside it is inside at the air fortress right over the Desert of no Return, The yellow crystal of life made filled with life energy is right under you in Death Tower and when you get all five of the elements crystals you can get the legendary element sword." (1), (2)  
  
"It's was made centuries ago when I was still young it's made from rare and special alloys to forge the massive blade to withstand the dark powers of evil magic and only someone of pure of heart can pull it from the stone in the forest of mist on the other side of Wall mountain and then only then you can kill Nightmaris," he said to them, "There were two others element crystals but Nightmaris has stolen them long ago before the element sword was made," Zorash said dimly.  
  
"The white and black crystals of time and magic is in his hands he did lost the time crystal but regain it by destroy a entire town," Zorash signed "But don't worry the other five crystals he can't touch for it if he dose it will cause him great pain."  
  
"So you're telling us we have to go to five fortresses and get five gems?" Kanin ask.  
"You must before Nightmaris breaks down the gate and destroy our world, I must go now you will met others who are opposed to him Genova will company you now fare well when you need help, I will come to your aid," then he was gone with another flash of light.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in his home Zorash sat down in a chair breathing from the stain of the spell he just used. Looking to a glowing glass orb corrected to the outside of this realm. "Well Kami your plan is going in plan now, I sent Kanin on a quest for revenge fort his friends now and Genova is with him just as you said so," looking into the orb hearing a voice only he can here, "I know that what you did is to insure that the Gods and Demons balance to realatie will be maintain but still if Kanin ever finds out you're the one of put him threw everything that happen in that past life you put him and all the rest just so he would be able to do what you or any other could ever do kill, Nightmaris, I fear that he may become another like him just like how you and Hild created him in the first place."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well let's get going!" Genova said. After looking around they found the top door that goes down stairs. When they came to an empty room a trap door open under them and fell into darkness. When they woke up they were monster all around them a man in mirror green armor walk past the monsters to them they couldn't see his face since his helmet was equipped with a shiny black face plate. His right arm was missing but in its place was a chain-ball or a chain mace.  
  
"So you two came for the life crystal well you two have to destroy me first and that won't be easy because, I'm Armorest the metallic knight men get them!" shouted Armorest. Then with a wave of his hand the monster rush them for the kill. As they fought the monsters off they were holding their ground when Armorest swing his chain mace at them knocking them threw a stone wall.  
  
"Well it was fun but its time for you two to die," Armorest chuckled.  
  
"I don't think so," said Genova as he use his fist to spring punch the top of the wall they came threw the rocks on top fell on Armorest burying him and blocking the hole from the monsters.  
  
When they look around they saw the life crystal hovering over a stone table.  
  
"Come on let's get and get out of here before those monsters get threw" Genova said to him. As Kanin was about to take it a large rock knock him aside. When they turn around and saw Armorest emerging from the rubble without even a scratch on him. Sweat form on Kanin forehead while Genova face showed nothing.  
  
"So you think I would be defeated by being buried alive well surprise I'm way too strong to be kill that easily," Armorest laugh as he ran at them swing his chain-ball over his head. He slams it between them knocking them either side of him. Kanin threw a fireball at him with no affect it just slid off his mirror armor and hit a wall. Genova jump on Armorest back as Kanin bang his sword against the green guy. Armorest swing his chain- ball in back of him knocking Genova off of him then he swing his arm around knocking Kanin backward.  
  
"Ha you two are no match for me you weaklings," Armorest laugh.  
  
"I don't think so," exclaim Genova as has he fire his right fist at Armorest glass face shield breaking it in pieces. Then they saw a human robot face.  
  
"What he's a robot," was all Kanin could muster.  
  
"So that's the reason you are so strong you're not a human you are like me," Genova said. Armorest shake his head shaking out what remaining glass pieces on his face.  
  
"For that you both shall die," he screams.  
  
"That's what you think," Kanin shouted as he swung his sword into Armorest face slicing his head right down the center of it. Kanin stop his sword in the middle of his chest before pulling it out and jumping back. Armorest stumbled around the room as his circuits began to self-destruct then with a blast of explosions that blinded Kanin and Genova. Armorest was blown into pieces. With that Kanin grabbed the crystal and received its power he felt stronger and more powerful then before then to his surprise his wounds were healed and he felt refreshed.  
  
He walk toward the remaining pieces of Armorest he pull his sword out from the pieces. Then they heard a banging sound from the cave in wall with a crash the rubble that had block the hole blown away and the monsters broke in. As they ran Genova grabbed him and shot his arm up and grabbed the railing to the next floor they shot up into the air and eluding the monsters for a while.  
  
"Hey, I see something!" Kanin said. When they got there they saw a machine that's hook to what looks like huge table.  
  
"Do you think we should see what this machine does?" Genova pondered. Just then the monsters appeared running towards them.  
  
"Looks like we don't have a choice now come on lets go!" Kanin said. As they jump Genova threw a bomb with a three second fuse. It blew up just as they jump on the table.  
  
In a blinding flash they found themselves in a room. When they looked out of the window in the room they saw that they were up in the air.  
  
"We must be in the air fortress that machine must have teleported us here," Kanin said.  
  
"Let's look around for anything useful!" said Genova. As they look around the room Genova found a box full of cogs. "Hey I found some boxes full of cogs help me look for one that can be install in my system and the right sized!" said Genova. After looking threw the box they found one that can be install inside him and they were the right size.  
  
"Great, I'll install it right now," Kanin said.  
  
When he was done installing the cog in Genova clock system his weapon system came back on-line. After looking around a little more they found two bottles of healing medicine and a small bag of gold coins.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Then they went out of the room and explored the fortress. As they walk around there were no monsters anywhere. When they were in the control room they heard a hovering sound coming from the ceiling when they looked up they saw a massive metal robot with half its body in a hover tank and the rest was a mechanical body and its face look like a scuba mask.  
  
"So you came you may have defeated my comrade Armorest but I Hoverest will destroy you when the boss say so!" After he said that he push a button on a remote he had in his hand then they fell through a trap door.  
  
When they woke up they were in a cell. They heard a voice  
  
"So they caught you too," someone said.  
  
"Who said that?" Kanin look around the cell.  
  
"Oh let me introduce myself," they looked up and saw a green man lizard fall to the ground  
  
"I'm Lizerest," said the lizard man, "I'm one of the last few remaining lizard of my kind."  
  
"Why are you here and how did you get caught?" ask Genova.  
  
"Well, I was trying to destroy their supplies car when the Vultpythat attacked me," said Lizerest, "I tried to fight it off but it was to powerful for me and that's how I can to be here."  
  
"What's a Vultpythat?" Kanin asked.  
  
"It's a monster that has a head of a vulture and a body of a python and wings of a bat and it's a huge monster," said Lizerest. As they talk Lizerest ask them if he could join them to destroy Nightmaris. Kanin and Genova talk for awhile then they told Lizerest that he could join them.  
  
"By the way do you know how to get out of here?" Kanin asked.  
  
"Yeah but only if you can reach that key over there," he pointed to the wall where the key was held. "I've been trying to get it for weeks now but it's to far away for me," said Lizerest.  
  
"Is that all I can get it," said Genova. He went up to the bars and springs his hand and got the key and then frees them all.  
  
"Will you help us get the crystal Lizerest?" Kanin ask.  
  
"I will since you free me but first I need to get my igorot axe back," said Lizerest, "They are in the weapon room."  
  
"Where is the weapons room?" Genova ask.  
  
"It's on level three we can get to it faster if we go threw the air vent," said Lizerest. He put the vent cover out and hops in  
  
"Hey wait for us," Kanin said. After going threw the air vent they were over the weapons room they saw three dog headed grouls guarding the room.  
  
"Let's drop on them!" Kanin said. They crash threw the vent and each of them fell on one of the grouls and knocking each of them out.  
  
"Let's get some weapons and armor," said Lizerest. After a little while they had new armor Kanin got a hard body armor and Genova got a hundreds of small darts and he attach the darts to his arm gun so he could fire them. Lizerest got a breastplate armor vest and got his igorot axe back. It was a long handle axe, its long slender blade with a pronounced curve to its cutting edge. All in all the blade looks like a thicken scythe blade.  
  
"Well let's go and get them," Kanin said. As they ran for the control room they encounter the Vultpythat.  
  
"Lookout," Lizerest shouted. As the Vultpyhat spit out a sludge of poison at them. "Look out for the poison it will paralyzed you," Lizerest shouted. They dodge the poison before it could hit them the part of the floor where it landed was dissolve. Lizerest jump towards the Vultpythat he slice one of it's wings off with his ax. The Vultpythat lunge at Lizerest biting into his right shoulder then threw him to a wall. While it was busy Kanin rush at it and slice its head off then he jump out of it's way as its tail zoom in front of him. Then to their surprise it regrew it's head back.  
  
"Hit it in the heart Genova," cried Lizerest. Genova raise his arm gun and fired a dart straight to its heart with a hideous cry it fell dead to the ground.  
  
"Come on that cry must have been heard all over here let's go before the monster get here," Kanin said.  
  
As they ran to the control room all the monsters in the fortress were behind them throwing axes, knifes, arrows, spears, bombs and anything else they could throw. Turning to face the mob of monsters remembering the energy attack he used before Kanin shouted it out.  
  
"Moko Takabisha!!" a huge beam of blue energy blasted most of the monsters away.  
  
"Wow you can do that?" Lizerest ask in awe seeing such a strong energy attack.  
  
"Later there's more on the way," Genova shouted out as they started running again.  
  
Then they saw the door to the control room was closing. As the door was about to slam shut they slide under it just as it about to close. After it close they heard a crash as the monsters ran into the door.  
  
"Ooo that must have hurt!" said Lizerest.  
  
Then they heard the hovering sound again and saw Hoverest his chest plate open up and a cannon came out and around it were gun holes in a circle and two long claws appeared form both of his hands. "So you came for this," said Hoverest. He showed them the wind crystal hovering right behind him.  
  
"You will have to defeat me first and with my tank guns and with the rest of my arsenal, I shall destroy all three of you easily," Hoverest laugh.  
  
He fired his tank main gun at them. The force of the blast sent them flying to the end of the room. Then two blades came out of the hover tank and being to swing around him like a fan. Hoverest flew right at them with the blades swinger at them. Before Hoverest could slice them in two Genova fired two cannonballs at Hoverest destroying the blades then he fired right into his tank main gun destroying it.  
  
"Why you take this," cried Hoverest. Near the main gun to the sides open up to holes where he fired some rockets then his gun barrels and anything else at them. They duck behind some pipe as the bullets hit the pipes.  
  
"I got an idea lets get him in three directions," Lizerest suggested. They split up and Lizerest jump up from behind and bang Hoverest body armor with his ax making some dents in the back. Hoverest grab Lizerest tail and swing him to a wall and K.O. him. Kanin rush toward him swung so hard and fast he made an air blade slicing off his right arm off from the elbow also slicing into Hoverest side. Hoverest slash Kanin chest with his left claws then throwing him down to the floor knocking him out. Before Hoverest could fired one of his guns at Kanin, Genova riddle him with bullets from the left side but it was like shooting a wall with a pea shooter he turn around and fire everything he got in his arsenal.  
  
As the gun battle was fought Genova continued to fire his bullets and canon balls at Hoverest but his thick armor plating just shrug off every bullet and cannonballs fired at him and keep on firing his own arsenals at Genova. Then Genova fired a canon ball right into Hoverest cheats canon barrel blowing up inside. As a big explosion began to eruption inside of him. Hoverest fired one last rocket at Genova he got out of the way in time. But the rocket hit the main engine began to explosions. Kanin and Lizerest work up just as the fortress explosions Kanin grab the gem then suddenly a tornado appeared and took them out just as the fortress went down and blow up.  
  
When they landed they were at what remain of the air fortress it landed on the cliffs of the desert of no return. Where no one ever returns from it alive. They stayed there a little while recovering from the battle. Kanin use his healing magic and heal Lizerest and himself. As they were about to go they heard a voice  
  
"So hero you have two crystal but can you live long enough to get the other three," said a deep cold voice. They look up and saw a man standing on top of wreckage of the air fortress. He looks a bit older then Kanin but his face seems like a cold rock even if it was handsome like he could feel nothing at all. He had long dirty blonde hair that reach the top of his back with the blackest eyes they ever seen. He also worn a golden breast plate with shoulder guards on it with a red mail shirt under neat the armor with on the back was a long sword that reach his keens on the back and a pair of blue pants with keen high black boots.  
  
"Who are you?" Kanin ask he felt fear as he stare upon the stranger but he could feel he seen him somewhere before.  
  
"I am known as Raven the phantom warrior," he said in a tone that was not happy or sad, "I been fighting Nightmaris men for a long time now but, I could never fine the element crystals or the element sword but now it seems a hero that fate has selected as finally came to get the legendary sword."  
  
"Who's the hero?" ask Lizerest.  
  
"Kanin is the hero," said Raven he pointed at Kanin as he gasp.  
  
"What how did you know my name?"  
  
"If you are the true hero Kanin you can defeat me one on one," Raven chuckled. Energy began to surround him as Raven transform into a monstrous man-eagle he grab his sword and flew at Kanin. Their swords clash to there as he blocks Raven dive attack. Kanin rolled out of the way from another attack followed by a fireball blast but it was counter by a lighting bolt from Raven.  
  
"If you are truly the hero Kanin you should be valiant enough to counter my next attack," he said as he flew at him again. Kanin swing his sword at Raven knocking his sword out of his hands. And using his left arm let lose a blur of punches all over Ravens body knocking him back to the ground. Raven transform back into his human self after picking himself back up.  
  
"So you are a true hero or is it just luck I will see if you are in time," said Raven. Then grabbing his sword he started to walk away.  
  
"What a loon!" all three of them thought. Then he turns his head back at them.  
  
"I must go now we might met again later on and try to stay alive till then also you need to get stronger too," then he walk away.  
  
"Well that was weird," said Lizerest.  
  
"So what now?" ask Genova.  
  
"Lizerest do you know any town near here?" Kanin ask.  
  
"Yes fifteen miles to the east," said Lizerest.  
  
"Then lets go," said Genova.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they got to the town called Clock they headed to the nearest inn. There they order some food and drinks as they talk over which fortress to go over next. All the sudden they heard the sound of fight going on in the inns back room. They went over there and saw an auburn furred wolf women who look like a human but cover with fur and a young women with long red hair reaching to her waist fighting off a group of spikerds.  
  
The spikerd looks like the turtlemen of his part of the world but their shells were cover with spikes and they could roll into a spike cover ball. There were about ten of them.  
  
The wolf girl had on a metal shoulder pad white jacket with the sleeves rip off and arm guards and red pants. Like most were-people she stood a lot taller then a normal human woman. She was about seven feet tall and her face was more human like then a wolf. She was very well built and muscular while still having a very female figure. The jacket she had on didn't hide her busty voluptuous figure. She was using her claws trying to take down the spikerds.  
  
The redhead had on a blue thick shirt and over it was a breast plate for women with a leather skirt and wore leather boot that reach to her knees. Her figure was muscular and voluptuous but not as voluptuous as her friends but she moved with more grace. She wasn't as tall as her friend but she still stood a head taller then Kanin did. Her weapons were a gladius sword and a round metal blue shield.  
  
Kanin and the others ran in to help the two ladies out. They quickly dealt with the spikerds helping the two women out and they thank them for the help.  
  
"So would you two care if two tells us why you two were attack?" Kanin ask them  
  
"Well my name is Tina and wolf girl here is name Ann," the tall redhead replied.  
  
"And the reason you two were attack because?" Lizerest ask.  
  
"Well we we're attack because we did," Ann started scratching her right cheek and not looking at her friend who was glaring at her.  
  
"What do you mean we you were the one who gotten us in trouble with those guys working for Nightmaris," Tina shouted at her friend increasing her glare at her, "you just had to see what that noise was in that warehouse didn't you!" a fuming Tina shouted.  
  
"Sorry," Ann said her ears lowering down.  
  
"Because of that you broke that equipment that was for one of Nightmaris base around here," said a frowning Tina, "Now all thanks too you we are now on the run with Nightmaris forces after us."  
  
"Hey why not join up with us we three are taking out the bases that are under Nightmaris forces command," Lizerest ask taking everyone by surprise.  
  
"Join up with you guys why?" Tina ask.  
  
"Well its better being in a group then alone," Kanin said.  
  
"They got a point why don't we talk about it over dinner, I'm hungry," Ann said as a big growl came from her stomach.  
  
"Well find," Tina said giving in.  
  
After a hour or so they all became fast friends when they had their fill they got two rooms for the night and they went to sleep but Genova being a robot and doesn't need to sleep he stayed in lobby.  
  
But that night they had a visitor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Kanin woke up it was midnight he heard a crash out side his room. When he got out all he saw something black cloak rush by. When he looked into his room Lizerest was gone. Then Tina and Ann burst in.  
  
"Quickly to the lobby!" said Ann. After putting his clothes on he ran with Tina and Ann to the lobby. When they got to the lobby they saw Lizerest and Genova were in a web of some kind. As they were about to free them the black figure reappeared in front of them.  
  
They saw it was a shadow. His face was nothing but a shadow head with two red eyes and all they could see of his body was his arms and holding a long ax everything else was cover in blackest.  
  
"My master has command me to destroy you all now prepare to die," said the shadow. He raises his ax and made slashes at them. They jump out of the way just as his ax zooms past them. "You dodge my first blow but my next blow shall not miss now let the battle being!" said the shadow as he rush at them.  
  
As they fought no matter how much they try to hit the shadow he just blocks it with his ax. Kanin was knockout when he was thrown into the wall. Ann grabs his ax before he could kill him. Ann and the shadow pulled at his ax but he was too strong for her he pulled it away from her before he could strike her in two she use her sonic howl stunning him. While he was stun Tina ran beside him she threw her shield right at the shadows head. When his head went slice off his body fell to the floor then it melted away. They free Genova and Lizerest then wake Kanin up also.  
  
"That thing just appeared behind me before I could stop it," Genova said. After talking while about what happen they went back to bed. Then in the morning they started the trip to the water fortress.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
As they walk through Bay forest they heard something following them when they turn around they saw about twenty men carrying some swords.  
  
"Sorry but you guys can't go any farther," said one of the men. Before they could move one of the men threw a net over them trapping them under neat.  
  
"Looks like you will get that large reward for their heads," one of them laughs.  
  
"So lets go get cutting!" someone said. As they move towards them.  
  
"I don't think so!" said a loud voice.  
  
Suddenly a massive rhino-man jumped on top of two of the men. They all stare in awe at the huge rhino man. He had a body of an eight-foot tall man but with proportionate bulk with gray skin with a rhino head for a head wearing thick full link body armor in one hand was a claw glove and the other a metal club.  
  
"Get him!" one of the men cried.  
  
Six of them ran at him with their swords draw. He took care of them three with his club in one swing and the others with his claw glove. Then he charge right at them they were all close together so when he hit them he took almost all of them out. He looked back and saw he miss four of them the others were down and out. They rush at him but he swung his club again them knocking all four of them in to a big tree knocking them out cold. He went over to them and cut them free with his claw glove.  
  
"Thanks for your help but why did you help us?" Kanin ask as he helps the others out. Tina was the last one out when she saw the rhino-man she knew him at once.  
  
"Rambam it's you!" cried Tina. She ran over to the rhino-man and embraces him.  
  
The others were all shock.  
  
"You know him?" muttered Lizerest.  
  
"I know him since, I was a little kid," Tina said to them.  
  
"Oh so you're that old rhino guy Tina told me about," Ann said.  
  
"It's a good thing I was nearby and heard those bounty hunter before they could do anything to you guys!" Rambam said.  
  
"Thanks Ram glad to see you again but we need to get to the Gulf of Death to get into the Water Fortress there," Tina said.  
  
"What you guys are going there!" Rambam said in shock, "While, I did said to your mother before, I left town that if, I ever ran into you, I would take care of you so it looks like, I'm tagging along."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three days later they were at the Gulf of Death.  
  
"So how are we going to get to the fortress?" said Tina.  
  
"May, I help?" said a voice. Everyone look around.  
  
"It came from the water," said Genova. They look over the water but saw nothing then they heard a splash behind them. When they turn around they saw a sharkman standing in front of them he had a body of a human but the skin was blue his head was of that of a shark and he had on a red swimsuit with a plate armor vest and holding a trident.  
  
"Let me introduce myself my name is Sharce the last of the Blue shark men," said the sharkman.  
  
"Why would you help us for?" said Lizerest.  
  
"Because of Nightmaris my underwater city and clan was destroyed, I'm the last of my clan and that's why, I want to help you guys and if I may I want to join you guys to destroy Nightmaris once for all!" said Sharce.  
  
"You may join us Sharce," Kanin said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After talking for a while Sharce told them of a submarine in a port of Seaside city near by that could take them to the sea fortress. When they got to the port they saw some skeleton knights walking up and down the dock guarding the sub.  
  
"So how are we going to get past those skeletons and get to the sub?" ask Tina.  
  
"How about throwing your shield and knock dose things heads off," Lizerest suggested.  
  
"Or, I will hit them so hard they will be in pieces," Rambam said.  
  
"That's a good idea but I go first," said Tina as she threw her shield at the skeleton knights heads knocking all the heads off then some of the bodies fell into the water. Tina's shield flew back and she caught it before it hit Lizerest in the face.  
  
"Hey that was way too close!" Lizerest whimper.  
  
"Hey at least I caught it," Tina replayed.  
  
The hatch on the sub open and a giant of a man came to view. He was bare chest and they could see he was very overbuilt standing at least eight feet tall and had a hard face. But what got to them was he has four arms the other pair was just below the first one. He wore a tan pants with blue boots with red metal overalls that held up his pants and had on a headgear of metal and had red metal arm braces on each of his arms.  
  
"Hey what the?" He said as he gaze at the fallen skeletons then look at them, "So you guys are trying to steal the sub well it's my sub and you will have to beat me to get it!"  
  
He jumped high and landed in front of them. He knocks Ann and Tina into the water, Kanin and Lizerest attack but he caught their weapons and then threw them with their weapons into the water too. Rambam attack with punches as the guy gave back by two. He knocks Rambam backwards with a combo attack. Genova reaches out and grabs his two top arms and swings him around.  
  
"Genova keep swinging him I need some time to charge up!" Sharce shouted as he spins his trident over his head. Sharce lowed his trident and a blue ball was on the end point. "Let him go now!" he shouted. Genova let loose the man flew up in the air.  
  
"River of power!" Sharce cried out. A blast of water blasted the guy off into the mainland somewhere.  
  
The ones the fell in the water climb back up and dried off. They look over the bodies and found some gold coins and five bottles of healing potions. After getting into the sub they started the sub and zoom towards the sea fortress at full speed.  
  
A day later they got near the fortress. As they came near it a blue beam hit the sub knocking them all out cold. Then it pulled them towards the fortress.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they woke up they were in a cell the bars were made out of laser beams. All their things were gone.  
  
"Not again first it was the air fortress now this plus all our armor and weapons are gone to I can't take it anymore!" shouted Lizerest.  
  
"Shut up some people are trying to sleep here!" shouted a voice.  
  
"Who said that?" Kanin ask.  
  
"I did look over to the next cell in front of you guys," said the voice again. They look across to the other cell across to their and saw a boy about eleven years old with short purple hair brown eye kid and wearing a yellow-green jerkin and brown short laying on the bed across the room.  
  
"Who are you kid?" Ann asks.  
  
"Nellows' the name don't wear it out," said the boy.  
  
"So what are you in for?" Lizerest ask.  
  
"For trying to steal some of their things in this base and like you my battle hammer and leader vest was taken too," said Nellow.  
  
"Do you know how to get out of here?" Kanin ask.  
  
"The only way I know is to figure out the four digest code," Nellow pointed to a remote control attach to the wall near each of their bars "And I been here for about three weeks now and I still can't figure it out and if you want to try be my guest for me let me sleep."  
  
"Well let us try it," Tina said.  
  
After an hour or so they all give up except Genova who keep at it. "We have tried every number that we can think of and nothing works," Sharce said.  
  
"How about we use Rambam as a battering-ram on the bars?" suggested Lizerest.  
  
"How about if I use you as a battering-ram!" Rambam angrily said.  
  
"Never mind," Lizerest quickly gulp.  
  
"We tried everything but one, two, there, four" Tina stated.  
  
"Yeah but what kind of a code is that," Ann added.  
  
"Well why not," said Genova as he pushes the number in. Then the bars opens up the others stare at Genova. "Hey who knew," he said.  
  
"Well let's go get our things back!" Kanin said.  
  
"Hey can, I come" Nellow ask giving the puppy dog look. "Sure why not." After handing the fish monsters that was guarding them they got their armor and weapons back in the weapons hold. Then they ran out the jail room ready for anything.  
  
As they battle the fish monsters that ran the base. Genova took care of the orcs by firing his bullets and knives at them. Nellow bash every goblin in front of him while trying not to get killed. Sharce killed three ghouls with each stab. As Ann slash at the orcs that face her. Tina knocks them down in rows with her shield. Kanin cut down everything in his way and Lizerest slash and swing his tail at the orcs while Rambam made a path for them. When that came to a doorway and when they came in it was a dead end room and the orcs were closing in on them from behind.  
  
"What do we do now?" Tina asks.  
  
"I don't know Genova you keep on firing at them," Kanin said. Genova fired and fired at the monsters but they keep on coming.  
  
"Kanin how about doing that energy attack you did before at the Air Base?" Lizerest ask Kanin remembering the attack he used to take out so many monsters before.  
  
"If, I did that, I might blast a hole in the wall and flood the whole base," Kanin told him.  
  
Mean while Nellow was looking around he saw a lantern standing on a barrel. When he picks it up a hidden trap door opens up.  
  
"Come on gang let's get out of here," Nellow cried. After they all got into the door slam shut behind them they couldn't see anything it was too dark.  
  
Then a flash of light hit them then they saw a big piranha plant. Its color was a green stream and its mouth was colored red with white dots all over it and it had very big teeth and it was in a brown pot in the middle of a room full of water and the floor was made of railing. Then they heard someone laughing then they saw a zombie with dark skin standing in the dark he had nothing on expect a pair of purple short with a white open coat that seen better days and wore a black top hat with a red gem in the middle of it and holding a cane made out of blacken wood. His body look like something that been put threw a meat grinder. Even with its twisted body its undead flesh hadn't lost any of its elasticity, the reddish matter that were expose flexed and contracted like real muscle.  
  
"I'm Zomba the master of the living dead and you are all going to die!" he shouted. Then he waved his cane back and front over the piranha plant making a wave of magic on it making it glow.  
  
Then it began to increase in sizes it became so big its weight made the railing under it broke and it dropped into the water. Then everything began to rumble. A whirlpool appeared then the piranha plant burst out of the water but bigger and its streams became giant tentacles cover with spikes with mouths at the head its main head was big as a small house.  
  
"Ha ha ha lets see if all of you can defeat Piranaplant!" Zomba laugh then he fired a laser from his cane straight at the door they came threw destroying the way out. "Now let's see you guys get out of this," he laughs, "And if you live threw this you have to face me again." Then he waves his cane in a circle clockwise in front of him then he vanishes.  
  
Then Piranaplant attack them it whip its tentacles at them. They had to move very fast to dodges the spike cover tentacles. As they cut off a tentacle head off two grew back in its place. Soon there were hundreds of tentacle heads all around them.  
  
"This is not working!" gulped Nellow.  
  
"I know kill the head!" cried Tina as she held her ground.  
  
"You guys cover me I go for the head!" Kanin said. He cut his way threw the sea of tentacles till he reach the main head. The head dive down and almost ate him up. He bashed the head with his sword when it was sill down. But it didn't seem to damage it very much. The cuts he made heal up then the head grew a little bigger he then let out a roar. Then Kanin had an idea he ran up one of the vines till he reaches the back of its head.  
  
Before he could cut its main head off a tentacle grab him from the back and pulled him in front of it head. The main head move towards him with its mouth wide open ready to finish him. It was about to eat him whole when Sharce threw his trident into its mouth cutting the inside of its mouth. As Kanin was shake around as the plant shaking he manage to throw his sword at the head mainstream spinning at it. It sliced the steam off in one hit. When the head fell down all the tentacle heads disappeared then the head melted away and inside it was the water crystal. When he picks it up a blue light hit them and when the light faded away they were on dry land.  
  
"Come on lets use go to a town I know of called Sid town and get some rest!" Lizerest suggested. After they tended to their wounds they headed to the town.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three days later they made it to the town Sid. It was a small town in the middle of nowhere. They walk down the street to an in when they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"So we meet again!" they look up and saw the four arm guy again. He was standing up on a roof looking down at them with his arms cross. "You beat me and I got fired so now its payback time!" He jumped right in front of them he reach behind his back and pulled out four short swords.  
  
They pulled out their weapons and attack him from all sides but he block each of their blows. Kanin using his fast punches attack with his sword were all block by the four arm guy swords. Nellow pulled out four small blades and threw them at him but the guy just knock each of them away. Genova who had been watching this fight was doing nothing up to this point. He transforms his right arm into a lazar gun.  
  
"If you don't mind get out of the way," Genova yelled as he fired his gun. The others move out of the way but the four-arm guy was blasted away.  
  
"Hey Genova if you could do that why you never done it before?" Lizerest ask.  
  
"It that it takes a while to charge up for me to use my blaster," Genova said.  
  
"Oh," they all said.  
  
They got to the inn then order some food and drinks. They talk about how to get to the underground fortress when an old friend appeared.  
  
"Mmm so you made it here so far without much trouble I must say I'm really impress and you got more people to help you too!" said a voice. They all look right were the voice came from it was Raven.  
  
"Raven what are you doing here?" Kanin ask.  
  
"I came to check on you guys and girls," he said.  
  
"So you and your new friends are looking for the entrance of the fortress well let me sit down and I will tell you how," Raven said. He told them they have to travel for a couple of days to north west then they will fine a cave that leads to the under fortress and after they get the earth crystal they can go straight to the volcano fortress.  
  
"So why are you telling us these things for?" Lizerest ask.  
  
"Because, I have been fighting Nightmaris for half of my life now and, I want him as bad as all of you and he took the everything, I love dear away from me," Raven said in a voice that seems to be in saddest "Now, I must go now and fine out where Nightmaris is at till then try to stay alive a bit longer." He got up and left.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys but, I need to catch some sleep," Nellow said.  
  
"Yeah, I need some sleep too!" said Rambam They went to bed and rested for tomorrow. Then in the morning the started to make their way to the under ground fortress.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Couple of days past and they were at the cave. As they explore the cave when they heard a cry for help.  
  
"Come on lets go see what it is!" said Ann. When they got where the cried came from they had a surprise. It was a bat-women caught in a giant spiders web. She had shout black hair covering her large bat size ears with bat wings on her back and her body was of that of a human she had on a black cloak that cover her entire body. The spider was huge before it could kill her Genova shot a knife at it killing it instantly. Tina then threw her shield at the top of the web cutting it down.  
  
"Thank you for saving me form that spider how can I ever thank you," the bat-women said as she freed herself from the web.  
  
"You can tell us where to go we are going to the under ground fortress we're going to destroy it," said Tina.  
  
"Your all are going to destroy the fortress well, I want to come too!" she said.  
  
"Well okay but what's your name and why you want to come with us?" Kanin ask.  
  
"I'm Vena and why, I want to come is because of the commander that's in charge of that fortress most of the underground towns have been destroyed including my town that's why," she said.  
  
"Well you can come then!" said Sharce.  
  
"Okay let me get my crossbow first, I drop it when, I got trap!" she said. Then she went around some big rocks. A little while later she came back Vena had on a dark purple armor suit covering everywhere on her body but her arms and legs with long gloves and keen high boots and she had a cross bow and a quiver full of arrows.  
  
"Well lets go to the fortress now!" said Vena. With that they headed for the fortress.  
  
When they finally came to the fortress the entrance was unguarded. And when they went inside the place was empty and there was two doorway going east and west.  
  
"This is really starting to creep me out," said Lizerest.  
  
"Me too," said Ann.  
  
"Me three" said Rambam  
  
"Lets split up and look for the crystal!" said Vena.  
  
"Okay lets go I take Sharce and Tina and Genova you take Lizerest, Ann, Nellow and Rambam". Kanin said "I take east you take west!"  
  
As they were about to go Zomba appeared floating at the top of the room.  
  
"So you have defeated my pet Piranhant well now you will have to defeat my army of the dead!" said Zomba then he flew outside. Then hundreds of zombies enter the doorway walking very slowly towards them to eat them up. Kanin, Genova and Vena shot lots of zombies down but more just keep coming.  
  
"Lets go now before they get to us," Kanin said. They each took a tunnel and ran for their lives as the zombies came after them.  
  
They killed hundreds of zombies but hundreds more came. Then while the group was still spilt up each of the group spotted the end of the tunnel. When they ran out of their own end they slam into each other.  
  
"I would say that it's nice to bump into you guys but this is too ridiculous," Lizerest chuckled.  
  
"Why are you such a wise guy Lizerest?" Ann sneered.  
  
"This wouldn't be the right time to disgust this right now we have trouble here lets run like we're on fire!" scream Nellow. The zombies were catching up to them. They ran as fast as they could and the zombies were right behind them. They ran threw the maze of tunnels for about an hour or two then they came to a doorway at the end of a tunnel.  
  
"Should we go in?" ask Sharce.  
  
"Looks like we have on choice their coming right at us," said Vena. The zombies were blocking the way out and coming right for them. Rambam slam his foot hard to the ground knocking rocks down. They ran in then they grab every big rock they could get and sealed the door with the rocks as fast as they could then Kanin use his fireball spell melting the rocks together.  
  
When they turn around there in the very end of the room was the earth crystal. It stood on top of a stone platform.  
  
"Come on go get it!" said Tina as she pushes Kanin forward. When he was about to get it a blast of smoke appeared.  
  
"I am death, I can see the past, I can see the future, I choose when you shall die you shall die now!" said someone in the smoke.  
  
"What with the weird talking anyways?" Ann asked to no one.  
  
When the smoke cleared they saw that it was a Reaper and holding a scythe. He flew at them and swings his scythe at them. They attack at all sides but he blocks every blow. As they battled he just took out them one at a time till Kanin, Vena and Nellow was left. Kanin attack the Reaper face on. But soon after he was knock down without hitting the reaper Kanin knew he was no match for the master of death. Vena shot almost every arrow she had at him without even hurting him. While Kanin and Vena kept the Reaper busy Nellow went behind the Reaper and smash his head. He fell down like a nail being hammer. When they move the robe out of the way there was nothing underneath the robe. They woke the others up then Kanin grab the crystal an opening appeared in the wall. After they went in the opening in the wall closed behind them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After walking and resting up they made it to the Volcano fortress. When they got close the doorway to the center they saw some zombie in front of the door. But Rambam just bowl them out of the way and the ones he miss the others took care of them easily. They look up and saw the fire crystal hovering over a lava pool. The fortress is nothing but a volcano.  
  
"So you made it here but you will never make it out of here alive!" chuckled a voice coming high in the air. When they look up they saw that it was Zomba he threw an energy ball at the knocking them down then he flew down and attack them. As they battle they attack him from all sides while he hit them with magic spells from his cane while they hit him with everything they got at him.  
  
But every time they kill him he just get up and attack them some more. Even when Rambam ran into him and knock him in to a wall then Kanin even use his fireball spell on him had no affect. And when Lizerest cropped his head off but it just went and reacts to his body.  
  
"Fools, I cannot die!" Zomba laugh jumping up after another attack made by them. His cane started glow a green color then he knock all of them down with a wave of magic from his cane. When he was about too finest them off with a blast of magic when Raven in his transform form appeared overhead. He flew at Zomba cutting his right hand holding the cane off then slash the left side of his face. With rage Zomba jump at Raven but he blast him with a lighting bolt that stop him dead then he plunge his sword into Zombas crest and swing him into one of the pools of lava then transform back to his human form.  
  
As Zomba sinks into the lava he shouted at them. "You haven't see the last of me for I can not die I will be back and I shall kill you all!" Just as he was engulf by the lava  
  
"Thanks allot," Kanin said.  
  
"Don't mention it but you guys should know that, I can't keep saving you guy all the time you all must become better," said Raven. Then Kanin went over to the crystal and took it then a flash of light hit them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When it was gone they were in a forest full of mist and there was the sword of legends the Element Sword. There it was in a stone tablet and around it was five small stone tablet and each one was colored one red one blue one green one orange and the last was yellow just like the crystals each had a hole that was the size of the crystals. Kanin put each crystal in its place then he went to the sword. When Kanin grabs it lighting hit him and went threw his body the lighting was colored like the five crystal. Then he pulled the sword out lighting filled the air surrounding him and his friends. Each of them felt stronger more powerful then before.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Far away in the castle of nightmares deep in the castle in his throne room Nightmaris saw and felt what had happen and he knew the final steps of his plan were all going as plan.  
  
"Be still as long as Ranma or as he is known now as Kanin is here there's no way to be sure that he would do as, I plan him to do," Nightmaris said to himself thinking how his plan is taking a different course then he plan it before, "All thanks to you Kami so fearful for your order and everything you have made to suit you and the others that are with you but even you have no idea if your plan for Kanin to do will even happen for he is chaos itself made in flesh by yourself,"  
  
Looking towards the close gateway that once open would sent him free from his prisons, "Kami your action has proven to me that you and the rest of the gods and demons should all be put to death because even, I wouldn't have done what you have done to your own brother who you killed because he tried to stop you from doing that unforgivable sin creating what, I am now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1.Voltron what power up the lions  
  
2. Zedal games 


	4. Highnoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belong to Rumiko Takashi so I'm just using them in this fan fiction and, I have no money.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Highnoon  
  
In the forest of mist eight friends have just seen their friend Kanin Claymore has become the keeper of the Element sword one of the most powerful weapons ever made in their world.  
  
"Power so much power it's like holding a bolt of lighting," Kanin thought to himself as he held the up the element sword.  
  
"So what now?" ask Rambam.  
  
"I have no idea what to do now dose anyone knows?" Kanin ask.  
  
"No," they all said.  
  
"I know what to do next," said a booming voice that Kanin and Genoa knew well.  
  
"Zorash!" they both cried. In a flash of light Zorash appeared hovering in the air.  
  
"I see you have collected all the element crystal and the magnificent element sword too!" he said, "But that is not why I'm here." He floated down to ground level. "I'm here because Nightmaris has sent the members of Dark force," he said.  
  
"So what we'll be able to handle them easily!" Nellow smirk.  
  
"You fool they are almost as powerful as some of Nightmaris top fighters!" he cried. His voice was so forceful it made Nellow fall over.  
  
"They're his most powerful unit of all his troops they are the most powerful team you will ever face!" he muttered. "There are only fiftieth of them 6 women and 9 men but each has a skill five times the power of anyone of you guys." He shook his head, "One can move at a speed that leaves everyone around him in slow motion, there's a sister and a brother are both master thieves, another is super strong, One can even stop time by holding her breath, And their leader is the most powerful of them all if you must face them you will have to make your skill levels higher if you ever going to fight them but that will take some time and they could but be here any day now!"  
  
"Then how are we ever going to defeat them?" ask Sharce.  
  
"Kanin you must find and free all your old friends Shena the combat fighter, Myna the sorceress, Jim the frog archer, Mack the turtle knight and Dyan the ninja with your friends help you maybe be able to defeat them," he said, "But they are all here trap in their prisons here's a map were they are at you must free them!" said Zorash as he handed Kanin the map. "I must go now before Nightmaris fines out that I'm here but remember some of them may get here early so you all must look out for them you will know that who's a member of Dark force when see someone with black or dark color armor," Zorash said as he vanish.  
  
"Well let's go, and will you join us Raven!" Kanin said.  
  
"Sorry but I work alone!" said Raven as he transform into the monster eagle.  
  
"Wait a minute why can't you come with us?" ask Ann.  
  
"I must go and try to find the Nightmare Castle location but when use this crystal ball, I will come and help!" he said as he fly away he drops off the ball.  
  
After picking up the crystal ball, Kanin and the others started to make their way out form the forest of mist.  
  
"How long till we get out of here?" ask Nellow lagging behind.  
  
"Well the map says another two days," Kanin sighed.  
  
"By the way why do I have to carry almost everything?" ask Rambam.  
  
"Because you are the strongest person here so just do it!" said Lizerest.  
  
"Why you!" Rambam shouted as he threw Lizerest to a tree.  
  
"Stop that Rambam!" cried Vena as she threw a net she had in her bag at them to stop them. As Lizerest and Rambam rolled around the net they tangled everyone in the net but Kanin and Genova.  
  
"Hey Genova would you mind getting them out of there?" Kanin ask.  
  
"Sure," answered Genova.  
  
After getting everyone out and telling Lizerest and Rambam to knock it off they started off again. When it started to get dark they made camp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night they made camp in a clearing. Their tents stood around the camp Kanin started a fire. They started to eat a dinner of birds they manger to catch around the camp. They where done eating when they heard a scream for help.  
  
"Where did that come from, I can't make out where?" Genova said.  
  
"I don't know but everyone split up and look around and find who ever is calling for help!" cried Kanin. Everyone ran in every direction looking for whoever screams for help. As they split Nellow ran threw the forest following the screams of help.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Nellow ran threw the dark forest he came to a moonlit cleaning where he saw a young girl fighting off a huge monkey-man almost as big as an ape-man with nothing but a dented steel boomerang. He had on scale armor and holding a long curve scimitar. Her blue shirt was cover with blood from her cuts that ran down over her white shorts and down her long legs. The monkey-man continued to attack the girl as he swung his sword cutting her left side and slamming her into a tree.  
  
"You may have escape from the forest dungeon but I will make sure you will never escape here so say, I Mankey!" (1) the ape said as he raises his sword for the kill. Then suddenly a voice came out from the wall of the dark forest that made Mankey stop.  
  
"Stop it!" Nellow scream as he threw one of his hammers at Mankeys back knocking him face down.  
  
"Who dares to hit me from behind?" Mankey shouted as he got up.  
  
"I dare," Nellow said as he step out of the trees. The girl look up and saw a boy almost the same age as her holding a steel hammer approaching Mankey  
  
"You think you whelp can defeat me," Mankey sneered as he got in battle position, "Prepared to die." With dose words an eerie dead-filled silence took hold to the forest night right before the screams of battle rang threw out the forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Kanin ran threw the forest he saw something big flying over the dark forest sky then landed close by to him.  
  
"Come out and show yourself!" Kanin shouted as he drew his sword ready for a battle. As he waited a shadowy figure came out behind a tree.  
  
"Well, well is this anyway to teat a friend?" the figure said as it walk out of the shadows.  
  
"Raven what are you doing here?" Kanin ask in surprise.  
  
"I came to tell you your old friend Dyan is out there somewhere," Raven replied coldly.  
  
"What but how?" Kanin ask.  
  
"While I was searching around when I found a hidden dungeon in the forest and while I was in there I found her in a cell and got her out but when we were running away I lost her in a fight in the forest somewhere," Raven answered in the same tone.  
  
"So how are we going to fine her now?" Kanin inquire.  
  
"You mean I will I can cover more ground then you so you get your group back to camp and I will fine her," Raven said as he transform and flew away. With that Kanin went back and started looking for his friends to wait back at their camp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As he flew over the forest Raven spotted another flying figure. As he came closer he saw it was the batgirl name Vena the only flyer of Kanins group. They stop in mid air hovering with their wings then they landed on a branch of a tall tree. Raven transform back to himself as a human. He look her over she was quite attractive with her large eyes spunky auburn hair also her bat like ears and her two cute pointed fangs sticking from her mouth also she has a small but had a full body for her body sizes. Her short height made her chest look even bigger then really were. He dwarf her in size she stood only 5'1"foot tall while he's at 6'5" foot tall.  
  
Vena was also looking him over he was handsome even if he was cold hearted and the rest of him wasn't bad either it was so well built. She just hate over built bodies like Rambams she only likes the well built but not allot but in the middle like Kanin body is. He was so tall and dark her heart began to beat faster and faster.  
  
"So what bring you up here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm looking for someone who was screaming," she replied.  
  
"Well go back bat-girl I'm going to fine her," he said coldly.  
  
"What you know whose screaming?" Vena gasps.  
  
"Yes but just go," he told her in the same tone.  
  
"He just because I'm a girl dose not means I'm a little weakling," a smile appeared on his face  
  
"Well you're half right you are small," She gave him a dirty look it was cute the way she did it like a little girl. "Just go cutie," why did I said that he thought but he didn't show it. She blinks.  
  
"Hey did you just call me cute?" ask a very shock Vena.  
  
"Well you are cute in a way but just leave me to find her," Raven said.  
  
"Jeez since put it that way Raveny," she flutter up to his height level and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Bye Raveny," "Why did I kiss him?" Vena though to herself as she flew back to the camp. Raven slid his right hand to his lips a warm feeling swept over him one that he hasn't felt in a long time.  
  
"Snap out of it!" Raven shakes it off and transform then flew off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven flew over the forest looking for any signs of Dyan. Then in a clearing in the trees he found Dyan he also found Nellow both of them were very badly wounded and near dead but alive he also found a dead body of a massive man monkey. He could see they had battle and won the fight against a sword fighter with more experience fighting then them. That's very impress since they are only beginners at fighting against Nightmaris evil forces. He patch up their wounds and gives them some healing potion that healed some minor wounds and started to heal their larger wounds he bandage them up. He transform then he grab them both and put them under each of his arms and carry them back to the camping sight.  
  
When Raven got back to the camp he found that everybody was already back. They all sat around the campfire he could see Vena telling them about there accouter. As he landed and approach the camp Tina who was sitting on Rambams shoulder was the first to spot him then she saw that he was carrying two bodies over his shoulders.  
  
"Raven what happen?" she said running up to him. They all turn around and face him.  
  
"I found these two kids badly wounded and a dead body of a man-monkey looks like they killed him," Raven said as if he didn't care as he walk over to a tent and put Dyan and Nellow into two sleeping bags then placing a pillow each under their heads.  
  
"So what happen to them and why are their clothes cover with blood?" Vena asks.  
  
"You will know when one of them wakes up," Raven replied coldly, "They should be back to full strength in the morning so you guys should go the sleep and cheek on them tomorrow as for me I have to go now see you around."  
  
As he was engulf by the dark night as he walk away they went to their tents with Genova standing guard where they would wait till morning to hear the amazing tale of what happen to Dyan and Nellow in the forest of mist. Vena and Sharce took the tent of the kids to make sure they would be safe. As Vena laid her head down to sleep she begin to think as she look at the two sleeping kids to make sure they were doing okay.  
  
"Why oh why kiss him the first time I saw him a feeling swept over her could this be love," she though before falling asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a pale dawn when Nellow awoke it took him awhile to bring forth enough strength to open them he stared at the roof of the tent trying to remember what happen last night. Then it flooded in he remember everything that happen here member the battle and the cute girl he save from the monkey-man. Then he thought how he got here he deiced to look around to see where he is. He tried to get up but when he did get up every inch of his body hunt like he was being sting all over.  
  
He got out of the sleeping bag and took a deep breath the smell of a cooking fire hit him hard and then he heard his friends voices talking to each other now he knew where he is now. He look at himself over his clothes were cover with blood and his wounds were bandages up. He looked around the tent where he saw the girl that he save from the man-monkey. He walk over to her face look like she saw hell itself he put his hand on her shoulder shaking her waking her up. Her eyes began to move then she slowly opened her dark eyes and stare at him right before she scream in fright.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside everyone was having a breakfast of heavy stew made by Rambam from salted meat they had with them.  
  
"Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Ann asks digging into the stew.  
  
"Well you can't live in the outdoors for half your life and not learn how to cook," he replied.  
  
"You know he's right," before Kanin could finish a loud scream came forth from the tent where Nellow and Dyan where at. All their faces turn to fear. They grab their weapons and ran over to the tent fearing something has gotten to the two kids.  
  
When they got there they found Dyan sitting up on the sleeping bag screaming at the top of her lungs at Nellow while he was trying to get her to quiet screaming.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kanin interrupt. She stared at him that seems to go right threw him  
  
"Kanin it's you!" she cried before she grabs him by the whist and burying her head in his chest and bursts in tears. "It's been so long I thought I would never ever see you ever again," she sobs as she continuo to cry. He motions his friends to leave the tent while he took care of Dyan. Inside Dyan tells him how she was beaten and tortured by Nightmaris men.  
  
"It's okay it's all over you will never have to go threw that ever again," Kanin said as he rock her back and front. After he clean her tearstain face they came out so she would meet the others and get to know them.  
  
It was noon when the others sat down around Dyan and Nellow they change out of the blood cover clothes and their wounds were almost healed.  
  
"So tell us what happen last night?" Sharce ask.  
  
"Yeah I want to hear!" Lizerest input.  
  
"Me too!" Vena added.  
  
"Well if you really want to hear it this is what happened," Nellow said as his story began where he and Mankey prepared to battle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mankey charge at Nellow at full speed with his sword swinging. Mankey swung his sword at Nellow slicing into his leader vest cutting him deeply across his chest. Before he could recover Mankey attack again. Nellow raise his hammer to block in the nick of time.  
  
Their weapons clash together as they did battle. Nellow smash Mankeys body while he in return slash his body. Nellow wounds and loosing of blood made him weaker by the minute while Mankey in his stronger armor was only bruise by his hammer blows. They continued to battle but Mankey was bigger, stronger, faster and better at fighting then Nellow was.  
  
Blocking a over head swing from Nellows hammer Mankey side kick Nellow on his side knocking him to the ground. Looking up Nellow just barely rolled out of the way from Mankeys blade as he tried to cut him in half.  
  
As Mankey started to hit closer to Nellow as he continue to roll around out of the way of Mankeys blows. Dyan got back up recover from her fight and leap at Mankey landing on his back. Then using her boomerang she stated to strangle him and made him drop his sword.  
  
"Kill him now I can't hold him any longer!" scream Dyan as Mankey shake about and try to grab her. With his last ounce of strength Nellow rush at Mankey and swung his hammer at Mankey head smashing his head killing instantly. With the lost of blood Dyan and Nellow collapse to the ground unconscious.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That is what happened last night," Nellow said as he finishes his story.  
  
"So that what happen and I thought Dyan was the one who killed that man-monkey since she is older and tougher then you!" Tina joke.  
  
"Hey just because, I'm the youngest doesn't mean, I'm the wimp of the group and besides she is only one year older then me!"  
  
"Don't forget the smallest," Ann also inputted.  
  
"Oh sure pick on the smallest person of the group why beside she is only a little bit taller then me so why pick on me?" Nellow ask.  
  
"Because you're so small we could little boy," Lizerest replied with a grin.  
  
"Why you aww forget it!'' Nellow shouted as he walked into a tent.  
  
Suddenly Dyan jump in front of Lizerest and punch him right into a tree then she went into the tent where Nellow was. Everyone was shock at her action.  
  
"Why did she do that for?" Lizerest ask weakly as he began to slowly walk back to them because of his injuries.  
  
"I think it's because you insulted Nellow I think," Vena answered.  
  
"Why it's not like she is in love with him is it," Ann said. They all look at each other as the thought of that ran threw their minds with their mouths open.  
  
"NAAAA," they all said at the same time. Unknown to them they were right Dyan and Nellow indeed have fallen in love with each other but each of them didn't know that the other has the same feelings they feel for each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they started moving along the forest trail again they started hearing a sweet child like voice. Coming along the tree lined the voice started to sing.  
  
"Ding dong, cling clang, ding dong, cling clang, I love to sing this song!" the sing song voice sang, "I hope we have some people come along so we will have some fun!"  
  
"Do you know, do you know, did you hear the news?" a hussy voice sang, "The one who pulled the sword out he and his friends are coming here!"  
  
"Well then I guess we just have to get ready for them!" a laughing voice sang.  
  
"Did you know, did you know, did you really know?" all three voices sang out.(2)  
  
"Stop with the singing they're almost here!" a dark voice called out.  
  
"Why are you guys singing anyway?" a flat voice asks.  
  
"It's just a waste of time," a high pitch said.  
  
"I didn't like the song," a real deep voice said.  
  
"Come now to your places people we got one shot at this!" the dark sounding voice said.  
  
"What was that about?" Ann asks.  
  
"I have no idea but lets go and see," Rambam said.  
  
Up ahead they could see an outline of a clearing in the forest. They had to walk around a big rock that was in the middle of the road to get into the clearing. The clearing was bare all but for an old stump of a giant tree. They stop as the child like voice was heard again.  
  
"So you came now it's play time!"  
  
A little girl no higher then Nellows waist came floating threw the trees riding on top of a blue cloud. She was the cutest girl they had ever seen. The child had silk-like light blue hair that flowed down beyond her shoulder blades. Her face showed nothing but carefree joy. She was dress in a plain yellow dress that was ankle length. She wore a pink hat that had a red flower popping from the middle of the top. She held a yellow staff with a blue-green ball on top that was much taller then herself.  
  
"Hello, I'm Magic Hat the youngest and cutest and also the magic user here to play!" squeak the girl.  
  
"So these are the ones causing so much trouble now how interesting, I can't wait to study them."  
  
Another girl came in riding a sliver hover-board. She looked to be around ten with short purple hair. She wore a pair of violet color spectacles and an odd conical shape top hat of a pale leather and bits of metal that appeared to be electronic devices of some kind. One of them was a glass eyepiece that could swivel down over her right eye. She wore orange overalls a gray shirt and an open white lab coat. A large energy-cannon was strap onto her back. The glass eyepiece gave out a small beep as numbers and words appeared as a read out of them was done scanning them. The look she was giving them gave them chills down their backs.  
  
"Greetings, I'm Mind Hat the smart one!"  
  
"Coming threw here!"  
  
A giant came crashing threw the tree line. He was over ten feet tall and just as wide. He had more muscles on him then all of them put together. He wore a blue visor that covered his eyes. Plate armor with orange trim cover his upper body and wore a pair of thick tan colored pants. He also had on a pair iron boots and a light brown top hat. He swung around a hung metal club around as if it was nothing.  
  
"I'm Brute Hat the muscle!"  
  
"I hope that one of you will give me a good fight."  
  
A young woman came jumping down from the trees to the front of the tree stump. Her body was lean and firm with muscle, but not bulky like a female weightlifter's. Her entire figure was graceful and she move like a cat. A long jade braided ponytail flowed out from underneath a violet top hat. The ponytail was weighted down at the end by a large studded steel ball that reached well past her knee. It was studded so that it wouldn't cut into her. She wore a skin-tight blue body suit for maximum movement. What she wore over that was a close golden-yellow leather vest and shorts that were held up by green suspenders. She had fingerless red fighting gloves with metal knuckles and steel tip combat boots.  
  
"They call me Fight Hat the fighter!"  
  
"New people to play with what a lucky day indeed."  
  
An odd looking guy came back flipping into the clearing. He was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt, blue overalls and orange boots. He also wore a red and green hat. He also wore a grinning facemask. It was colored green with yellow eyes and an orange mouth. Two planks of wood were strap to his back by two belts making an X shape. Both of his hands wore light-green gloves the left arm held a small yellow metal shield. The right arm was totally wrap up with belts coving it completely from view and held a long handle hammer.  
  
"The name is Mad Hat the wild cannon and it's time for me to play!"  
  
"You should have been here a bit sooner oh well no use of crying over spilled milk."  
  
A very female figure came walking into the clearing. She had long flowing bright red hair that went down to her slim waist and had lively green eyes. She was dressed in a very form-fitting blue body suit that emphasized her curves. The suit left her slim limbs bare. The body suit was clearly filled out to its limits it look more like it was just painted on her. She wore a small white jacket that had metal shoulder pads on it. But her jacket didn't cover up much just made her chest stick out even more. She had on matching pair of white gloves, keen high boots and a white top hat. She possessed an aura around her that scream out hot and sexy. And she knew it and was throwing it into their faces.  
  
The guys stared at her with mouths a gasp and wide eyes. The girls on the other hand had a dark aura of jealousy around them as they all gave her death glares and looks of anger and jealousy. Nellow was beef red from staring at her while, Genova was wondering what was going on with them.  
  
"I'm Top Hat the one who keeps everything in proper order around here!"  
  
"There's no real reason why I should be doing this but what the hay let's do it!"  
  
A dark figure came into the light of the clearing. He was dress in a long army-green overcoat that only accented his size, and was tall as Rambam-taller, but with proportionate bulk. A thick utility belt was wrapped around his waist, and though they didn't see any weapons on him, they could feel the violence radiating off of him in invisible waves. They couldn't see his face not that they wanted too because of the faceless white mask he wore. They could only see his cold black eyes there the slits of the eyeholes. He also wore a black top hat that cast a shadow over his mask.  
  
"I'm the oldest and the leader Dark Hat!"  
  
They all jump onto the tree stump and put on a pose.  
  
"All together we are the Hat Gang!"  
  
Kanin and crew just stared at them.  
  
"You might be wondering what all this is about." Mad Hat said as he gave his hammer a couple of practice swings.  
  
Kanin looking at the hammer suddenly felt like its going slam on top of his head. And he saw an image of a tomboyish blue hair girl holding onto the hammer.  
  
"It's quit simple really." Mind Hat smiled as she ready her cannon.  
  
"It's so simple that even, I get it." Brute Hat said as he lifted his club onto his vast shoulders.  
  
"We have been hired to catch you guys." Top Hat grin as she pulled out a metal whip from the back of her jacket.  
  
"Prepare to fight because we have always deliver!" Fight Hat smiled at the idea as she threw a few punches in the air.  
  
"So you guys should just be giving up right now!" Magic Hat shouted out as she wave her staff around.  
  
"Or we just do it the hard way!" Dark Hat stated as he pulled out two double edge axes.  
  
"Or what?" Lizerest ask.  
  
"Or this!" Mad Hat shouted and started swinging his hammer around.  
  
"Hammer Bash Attack!" He threw his hammer at the big rock right behind them. The rock broke into tiny parts and the hammer flew back to his hand.  
  
"My turn now." Mind Hat said and she aim her cannon in front of them. "Volt-Cannon Charge Blast!" The cannon started to draw in power then fired a charge blast in front of them that sent them flying backwards.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Fight Hat said as she cracks her knuckles. "Twin Air Blades Strike!" She threw twin upper cuts and create two blades made of compress air came cutting threw the ground. The air blades went around the group cutting a circle around them.  
  
"My turn, my turn!" Magic Hat shouted in glee. She pointed her staff at the trees along the path they came from. "Magical Wave Smash!" A wave of magic energy swept above them and into the trees making them fall down onto the path blocking the way out.  
  
"Move aside for here, I go!" Brute Hat shouted as he lifted his club over his head. "Rumble Shake!" He brought the club down with all of his might to the ground and it started to rumble and the ground beneath them shot up.  
  
"Check this out boys!" Top Hat grin as her whip lit up with fire. "River Of Fire!" She cracks her whip sending a stream of fire around the pillar of earth they were standing on.  
  
"Time to end this," Dark Hat said as he jump down from the tree stump. "Ruin Nation!" He brought both of his axes to the ground and then everything in front of him blew up.  
  
They were blasted off the pillar onto both sides of the blast rang. One group fell on the right the other on the left of the blast. They turn around and as far as they could see everything in the blast was in ruins. That attack didn't just destroy whatever it hits but it also drains all life from the land making it that nothing can live on the land for years to come.  
  
"This could be bad," Sharce said.  
  
"Now that's the understatement of the year," Tina replied.  
  
"So who's going to fight with which of them?" Mad Hat asked.  
  
"Simple, I fight with Kanin, you fight the lizard man, Brute will fight the rhino, Fight will fight the shark and the bat, Top will fight the wolf girl and swordswoman, Mind will handle the robot and Magic will have the kids," Dark Hat told them.  
  
"Why do you get to say who will fight who?" Fight Hat ask.  
  
"Because, I said so!" said Dark Hat as he sharply turns to face his little sister.  
  
"Oh yeah right," Fight Hat whimper as she tried to look as small as possible.  
  
Dyan who was behind everyone rush out in front of the group and threw her boomerang at Fight Hat. Fight Hat look totally unimpressed at the attack and made a shape head turn her to the right making her long ponytail come lashing froth and the metal ball at the end of it knock the boomerang back to Dyans feet.  
  
"You really need to be a lot faster then that to fight with us," Top Hat grin.  
  
"Alright let's get it on!" Fight Hat shouted.  
  
Kanin and his friends got ready to fight when a clash of lighting hit between the two parties.  
  
"Get moving now!" they turn and saw Raven flying high above them as he threw a bomb at the hats. The bomb exploded into a thick lay of smoke covering the entire area. When the smoke cleared Kanins group was gone.  
  
"Shoot they got away," Mind Hat, groan.  
  
"Oh well there's always next time!" Top Hat grinned.  
  
'So it is true Ranma has been reborn into this world, I knew that Kami would do something like this but does this mean she's been reborn here as well?' Dark Hat thought to himself, "If she is then it looks like, I the only one who remembers who she and who Kanin really are."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Far off Kanin and his group were getting their breath back from all that running.  
  
"Thanks Roam for getting us out of there," Vena said to Raven.  
  
"You guys better get out of here before they get wind where we are," Raven said before taking off.  
  
"Come on guys let's get while the getting is good," Kanin said to them. And they started off again down the forest trail.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three days latter without anymore further incident they made it out of the forest of mist. They look around in awe for the land was flat and they could see for miles around without going up on something high to see. Tina jumped on the back of Rambam to try to see farther. She spotted some tops of a town in the distant.  
  
"Hey guys there's a town drew east of here about seventeen miles from here from my guess."  
  
"Come on lets get there before it gets dark it would sure feel good to sleep in a bed and eat something else besides dried meat stew!" Rambam said as he put Tina down.  
  
"I see you there, I make sure we got some rooms," Vena said as she flew towards the town leaving the others far behind.  
  
"Hey that's no fair she will get to there before we do," Nellow whine.  
  
"Oh stop that whining and let's go," Sharce told him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the time they made it to the edge of the town the sun was ready going down.  
  
"Lets get to the inn I'm sure Vena is already in there," Kanin said as he walks towards the inn. When he opens the inn door he found Vena at a table eating a plate full of ribs.  
  
"So started without us," Lizerest smirk. "Well what you think I would wait for you guys are so late!" Vena replied then she called the cook and told her to bring some more food for her friends. After eating their full and paying the food and their rooms they all but Genova with to bed.  
  
The next morning after breakfast they went around the town looking for some new supplies. At the shops they bought some healing potions, foods and replace their damage armors. They also got new better weapons all but Kanin because there's no other sword as strong as his. Later at the town's cafe everybody came around were Kanin was.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Rambam ask.  
  
"Well we got to find my other friends before we face off against the Dark force!" Kanin replied.  
  
"Hey, I was in a fort so the others must be in a fortress somewhere!" Dyan said.  
  
"Well according to the map there's an, Ice island far to the northeast with a fortress on it, I bet one or all of your friends maybe there but it will take us weeks to get there," Lizerest said looking over the map.  
  
"If you want to go there you should go on the train that goes from here to a city called Den city that is close to there all you need is a bout it will just take four days," a old gentlemen said setting next to them. He wore a gray suite with a top hat.  
  
"Thanks so all we need to do is to get some train tickets thank allot?" Kanin ask.  
  
"But of course the track leading there is broken and are being repaired so you need to take long way to Sideways town then to Den city and will take six days but it's better then walking," the old man said as he got up and left the cafe.  
  
"Come on let's go and get some tickets before the train leaves!" Sharce said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After buying the tickets they waited for the last call at the train station. It was an old train station but had a good sized of people there. Dyan was walking back and forth waiting for the train finally she sat down by Nellow. He looks at her.  
  
"Hey Dyan there's a bug on your back." Dyan scream and jump on his back.  
  
"Hey it's just a bit of grass!" Lizerest said grinning. He was met with her foot into his face.  
  
When it was time to go everyone started to go on board Sharce and Lizerest were the last of their group to go in when a crash sound came from the entrance. A large group of people were knocked down as something moving too fast to be see zoom threw them. Then it stop a man appended he was in a light weight but strong type of armor that cover his body from head to toe with a sunglass helmet and two razor edge shields on each arm and a helmet that cover his face and the colored of it was dark green. Every corner of his armor gleam with the fading light of the setting sun.  
  
"I'm Speedway of Dark Force prepare to die!" he said as he threw a shield at the train door jamming it and slamming on Rambam face down knocking him down out cold and falling on Genova. Leaving Sharce and Lizerest to face this speed demon.  
  
They drew their weapons ready to fight. Speedway threw his remaining shield at them they got out of the way in the nick of time as it crash into the ground.  
  
"Hey dummy you have no weapons now," laugh Lizerest.  
  
"That's what you think," said Speedway.  
  
A green glow surrounded his arms then a new set of shields appended on each arm. They rush at him their weapons clash together as they battle. They tried their hardest to hit him but Speedway block each hit like he was just toying with them. They force Speedway back but he started spinning with his arms outwards so fast all they could see was a green twister. Sharce and Lizerest couldn't get near him till they can stop him. Inside the others were trying to open the door but it was jam tight and Rambam was still out while Genova was trying to get him off of him. Speedway keep on spinning trying to slice them in two when Sharce threw his trident at the floor tripping Speedway right at Lizerest who use his ax as a bat and knock him threw a wooden wall. Just at that time Genova got Rambam off of him and punch the door open as the train started to go.  
  
"Get on now!" They shouted at them as Speedway got back on his feet.  
  
Sharce grab his trident and ran for the train as Lizerest got on Speedway gave chase. Genova and Vena gave him cover fire but weren't fast enough to hit him. Sharce jump on as the train went to full speed as they were about to close the door Speedway jump on but was then punch out by Rambam who woke up. He landed in a small pond.  
  
"You may have defeated me but you have only have a small taste of Dark force," he scream.  
  
Inside Sharce and Lizerest were recovering from the battle while the others were talking about what happen.  
  
"If he was just the welcome wagon we have a hard battle a head," Kanin sighed looking threw the window of the train.  
  
"Yeah if me and Sharce couldn't even hit that guy we do have a though battle a head!" Lizerest said grimly.  
  
"We will have to free all your friends before all the Dark force get here!" Ann told Kanin.  
  
"If you guys don't mind we're going to rest awhile," Lizerest said as they went to one of the group train rooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the same time on the other side of, Wall Mountain of No Mans Land. The Volcano fortress erupted molten lava poured all over the land. Everything around it was then cover with hot molten lave but then it started to cool off into hard rock.  
  
A badly burn hand bust out of the fresh new land and being to dig the rest of its body out. Then an arm without a right hand bust fort also. Then it began to push itself out of its rocky prison. Its head was missing some of its left side its remaining eye burn with rage.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two and a half a days gone by before they reach Sideways. Once there they were delay again when the engine of the train broke down. At the trains waiting room the group was talking about what to do while Lizerest went over and ask the engineers how long it would take for them to fix it.  
  
"First it's the attack of the Speed demon then this," Dyan explain,  
  
"It seems where ever we go something stop us!" "I have to agree with her," Vena replied. Before anyone else could say something Lizerest came back.  
  
"While guys I have good and bad news," he told them, "They cannot fix it until they get someone who is a whiz with machines."  
  
"And the good news is what?" Tina asked.  
  
"That was the good news the bad news is it while take a week at the most to get someone to fix it!"  
  
"Damn it!" Nellow exclaim.  
  
Aloud explosion came from a shop nearby with a ratman come chasing out of a window. Then an old man came out.  
  
"You stupid rat if you don't know how to work what ever it is don't try!" then he slam the shops door.  
  
"That is the last time I buy and try to sell something from that sorry of excuse of a sciences," the rat said to himself. Vena walks over to him.  
  
"Hey did you say a scientist?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah but why you ask?" Because the trains engine is broken and we need to get to Den city so we need someone to fix it" she told him.  
  
"Well I wouldn't recommend it but if you go east from here to Blue lake there's a big house bout where he lives but what out the thing he make can blow up in your face."  
  
Vena ran back to them and told them everything.  
  
"So we either or ask him to fix the train but since time is not on are side we better go and ask, Hey wait what is his name?" Vena yelled as the ratman walk away.  
  
"His name is Harry Cooler," Tina face went to pure white with fear. The much taller women garb Kanin then lifted him by his armor shirt.  
  
"We are not going there even if we have to wait a week we're not going there got it!" Tina shouted at him then smiled like a craze person. Ann and Vena grab her from behind making her dropping Kanin.  
  
"What is with you?" both of them ask.  
  
"Well I don't want to see that cat nerd ever again!" she answered.  
  
"What?" everyone ask.  
  
"Wait I remember now Harry of the cat clan your very old dear friend," smiled Rambam "Harry and Tina setting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes married then here come Harry with a baby carriage." Then he started laughing out loud. Everyone then got it and also started laughing too while Genova was trying to get what's funny.  
  
They all stop laughing about an hour later they started off for the lake. But Tina wouldn't move an inch so Ann, Vena and Dyan had to carry her there as they made their way to the lake.  
  
"Come on let me go now!" Tina pleaded. Ann and Vena were dragging her backwards by her arms and Dyan holding her legs.  
  
"Well if we do you just runaway from your boyfriend again," Dyan smirk. Vena and Ann giggle.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend" Tina told them again.  
  
"Sure he is," Ann giggles.  
  
"Hey guys lets go were lagging behind!" Vena said. In a little while they made it to the lake.  
  
"We should look for a boat everyone look around," Lizerest suggested.  
  
"So looking for a boat huh?" a familiar voice asks.  
  
There standing on a large raft was that four-arm dud again.  
  
"Not you again," Ann sighed.  
  
"Every time we meet we fight and you get beat so can we just skip the fighting part?" Sharce ask.  
  
"What and miss the fun no way," the guy said, "By the way, I never did tell you guys my name did, I well it's Rock and I'm going to rock you guys down!"  
  
"Come on we need to get Tina here to her boyfriend," Kanin pointed to Tina.  
  
"What that girl has a boyfriend?" Rock asks looking blankly at Tina, "Boy who ever he is must be very desperate."  
  
"WHAT HOW DARE YOU!" Tina shouted before knocking Rock into the air with a powerful uppercut and into an old cart. That rolled down the hill they came up from back into the town.  
  
"Well we have a raft now Tina we'll get to see her boyfriend," tease Kanin.  
  
"Enough he's not my boyfriend!" Tina shouted.  
  
"Awe come on you two can kiss and make up," grin Nellow.  
  
"Yeah go and make up," Dyan inputted.  
  
"Come on lets go," Rambam said.  
  
"I said no and you can't make me go!"  
  
"Oh yes we can," they all said but Genova who was looking back and forth at his human friends.  
  
"Oh no you can't!"  
  
"Oh yes we can!"  
  
"Oh no you can't!"  
  
"Oh yes we can!"  
  
"Oh no you can't!"  
  
"Oh yes we can!"  
  
"No, no, no, no and double no there's no way I'm going over there's and that's final!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe, I'm going there," Tina said dumb founded.  
  
Genova was useing his arms cannons blasting into the water in the back of the boat like a speed boat. They came to a huge dome building floating in the water the only way in was a metal door all the windows were too high to reach expect for Vena. They all pulled the door but it wouldn't open. Vena up and look threw a window she saw weird machines cover with blinking lights running experiments all over the lab. She look threw the other windows but couldn't see anyone inside so she flew back down.  
  
"Well I didn't see anything and didn't see another way in but to fly up," everyone look at her, "No way no how I can only fly with someone under hundred pounds!"  
  
"Oh well I guess we have to go back now," smiled Tina as she lean against the main door. With a lord creek the door open and Tina fell flat on her back.  
  
"Well it looks like Tina can't wait to see her boyfriend," almost laughing Lizerest said.  
  
The girls had to drag Tina again as they look around inside. The place was filled with all kinds of machines of every sharp and size. Pistons pumped, cogs turned and wheels revolved and the noise was ear splitting. They came to the center of the building they heard a springing sound and they saw dozens of machine guns pop up all around them.  
  
"Who are you?" a loud voice called out.  
  
"Hey Harry it's us Rambam and Tina," shouted Rambam.  
  
"Rambam its is you I be right down." All the guns went back up into place.  
  
"Oh great he's coming now you will see a skinning little weakling kitty cat," Tina said in a low voice.  
  
They saw a figure approach them. As Tina stared at the once skinning little weakling cat nerd had turn into a handsome hunk and his lean, muscular body covered with light orange fur and a handsome face his short hair look great with his upper silver body armor with two big plates over his shoulder and matching red pants with his long tail flicking behind him. The girl's mouths flew open in awe at him.  
  
"HHHarry isss that youu?" Tina mumbles in disbelief at the cat hunk.  
  
"Tina it been along time," Harry said as he hug her, "How have you been?" he ask.  
  
"Wow you uhh have grown up allot," she said in awe slowly breaking away from their embrace.  
  
"I remember when were nothing more then skin and bones now look at you!" Rambam said.  
  
"Oh well I just grew up to this after a couple of years of weight training," Harry replied "You and your friends caught me making this new armor come on come to my dining room and have something to eat."  
  
As the day wore on Tina told Harry everything that has happen. "So let me get this straight you guys are traveling around the world to defeat Nightmaris whose powers are almost endless!" Harry said.  
  
"Well it's seems hopeless but you have to try," Kanin said.  
  
"Hey Harry we came here to ask if you would fix the train please?" Rambam ask.  
  
"Well okay but only if Tina would go on a date with me," Harry said to them.  
  
"What!" Tina cried in shock.  
  
"Well you told me if you ever needed my help you would go out with me." Tina lean on the back of her chair fell over then she quickly got up.  
  
"If you think that I wou-," She was quickly cut off when Ann, Vena and Dyan jump on her. Tina tried to break free but it was one to three and was quickly overwhelm.  
  
"She would love to go out with you," Ann said as she held down Tina.  
  
"Okay let me get a couple of things and I go and fix the train," Harry said to them as he walks to another room.  
  
Tina broke sent Ann, Vena and Dyan flying to the walls when she threw them off of her.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING!" she scream, "YOU THINK, I WOULD WANT TO GOOUT WITH HIM YOU?" Everyone turn their faces to her.  
  
"Yes," they all answered.  
  
"He is everything a female looks for in a male when the female looks for a mate or a companion," Genova said. Everyone turn around at Genova at what he said with a dumb look. "What is it did, I say something that wasn't correct, I should update my files if so?" Everyone sweat drop.  
  
"I'm not sure what Genova said but if, I was a girl, I would go out with him," Lizerest committed.  
  
Everyone look at him strangely.  
  
"Yeah he's a dream boat," Ann smiled dumbly  
  
"Grrrr find, I will but, I will get you guys later for this."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Harry got the tools needed they took Harries monitor boat and headed off to Sideway city.  
  
"Come on can't this boat go faster," Nellow complain.  
  
"Stop being a back seat diver!" Sharce told him.  
  
"It's going as fast as it can go!" Harry yelled back.  
  
As they came to the shore bubbles started to appear in the water in front of the boat they saw a huge shape rising up. A pod shape sub bust form the water the top open up a giant who was two times bigger then Rambam was inside. He was dress in the almost same body armor as Rambam was wearing but it was the color black and his weapon was a chain-ball that is use to knock down building his face was cover with a helmet the only thing you could see of his face was his green eyes.  
  
"My name is Gadolinium the strongest member of Dark Force you may have defeated my friend Speedway but you won't beat me," he boasted as the pod rise higher in the water out of any ground base attacks.  
  
"I can now attack you but some of you can't attack me!" He sent his chain-ball crashing down onto their boat breaking it into two halfs but both sides of the boat still floated. Genova return the favor by firing his arm gun at Gadolinium but the bullets just bounce off his armor and the bullets went back to them.  
  
"Hey what side are you fighting his or ours?" Dyan and Nellow yelled at him.  
  
"Forget it unlike Speedway, my armor isn't lessen in defeats for speed," Gadolinium mock at them looking down from his high rise sub, "I think you guys need to get wet here Depth-Hammer it's your turn."  
  
A door swung open right at the water level. Inside was a shark man like Sharce but he was a hammerhead. He had armor like Sharce wears but a dark blue color and was cover everywhere with a garland of sharp steel spikes. His weapon was an anchor with chain and a spear gun attract to his right arm.  
  
"I am Depth-Hammer the dark warlord of water it seems like this will be an even fight after all," Depth-Hammer said looking at Sharce, "So one on one then so will it be?"  
  
"Let it begin!" Sharce replied as both of them jump into the water and began to battle.  
  
The others all stare into the water as the underwater battle began. None of them could see what's going on as the two shark men battled underwater. They could see bubbles headed for the door were Depth-Hammer came from. Depth-Hammer jump into the doorway and started to close the doors while shooting his spear gun at the water below. Sharce bust out from the water tackling Depth-Hammer into the pod as the door close.  
  
"He's a better fighter then I thought but he can't keep it up for long now as for you guys," Gadolinium said turn his attention towards them. He swung the chain-ball at their heads all of them duck as it swing past their heads glazing their hair.  
  
"Hey Vena give me a lift!" Harry told her to do. She flew him up and drops him on the platform and flew around the sub. Gadolinium looks over Harry.  
  
"Nice armor but it won't save you and plus you don't even have a weapon to fight with!" Gadolinium laughs at Harry.  
  
"Who says, I don't!" the gloves he was wearing started to glow then he put his hands together and shot a energy blast at him. The energy blast knocked some of his armor off and crack the left side of the breastplate but it seems it didn't even damage him.  
  
Everyone was shock at Harry wondering how he did that. "How did you do that?" Gadolinium asked in amazement.  
  
"These gloves can let me use my kin energy and use it to send energy blast to destroy what ever I wish," smiled Harry.  
  
"Hey, Kanin is that the same kind of energy attack you use?" Lizerest ask Kanin.  
  
Looking up at Harry, Kanin had a flash of memory of himself throw balls of energy at attackers he couldn't see. A skill that laid deep inside his mind was unlock.  
  
"Well you took me by surprise but now I'm ready now!" Gadolinium threw his chain-ball at Harry but was hit back by an energy blast. The ball landed on his head and without his helmet it would have killed him but all it did knock him down and out.  
  
Looking down Harry saw Kanin lowering his hand after letting out that blast.  
  
'What he can use ki that easy without even trying what kind of guy is he?' Harry thought to himself.  
  
An explosion made a huge hole in the floor where Harry fought. Depth-Hammer was sent crashing on the floor then Sharce jump out of the new made hole.  
  
"Lets go before this thing blows!" Sharce told everyone. The group swam to the shore while Vena flew. When everyone got there they watch the pod blow up. At the sub the two goons woke up Gadolinium look down the hole and saw the place was going to blow up. He turned towards Depth-Hammer.  
  
"You know it's always the waiting that always kills me," Then the sub blew up in his face. At the shore the group saw Gadolinium and Depth-Hammer being blasted off.  
  
"We get you next time!" both of them yelled as they flew off to who knows where.  
  
After some rest at an inn at town Harry fix the train in an hour. "Well I'm coming with you guys Tina still owns me a date!" Harry told them.  
  
"What why you mmm," Tina's mouth was cover with Ann right hand.  
  
"Come on he did help us," Ann told her.  
  
"Well find but after this is over with, I get you guys," Tina said as she walk into the train.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a dark room a dark figure stood by a huge fireplace. The roaring fire cast out light that faded into the shadows of the room. Three figures walk out from the shadow and into the light. As the figures came closer the light reviled them to be Depth-Hammer the water-lord shark, Gadolinium the unstoppable giant, and Speedway the speed demon.  
  
"So you three were all defeated by a ragtag group of heroes want-to- bees?" the figure said having it's back to them.  
  
"Yes boss but they did out number us and are more skilled then they look," Gadolinium replied.  
  
"They may be kids but they are more then they look," Speedway said.  
  
"They will not have us off guard again," Depth-Hammer shouted.  
  
"That is true but you three are members of Dark Force the elite of Nightmaris forces not some low rank fighters," the figure replied its voice grew darker.  
  
"Well boss you have no worry, I will show them a real fight," a female voice arose.  
  
A figure step forward into the mid ground of the light of the fire and shadow of the room. Leaving an outline of a young girl her face hidden by shadow.  
  
"What you!" Gadolinium shouted.  
  
"If we couldn't beat them how can you even think that you beat them," Depth-Hammer growled.  
  
"If, I remember right you and your team mates tried and you're the only one left alive," Speedway stated.  
  
"Well, I know what to expect from them when we fight," the girl smiled, "How about you give me a shot at them boss?"  
  
"Find you head for Ice Island and meet up with Frostbite and give him these orders to take them alive if possible," the figure told her, "And don't comeback if you fail."  
  
The girl walks back into the shadow where she came.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two days later they were at Den city. The city was a normal seaside town where you can get almost anything you want. After they got new supplies they headed to the bay for a boat. The docks were full of ships but none of them would take them to Ice Island.  
  
"Well, I cheek farther down but none of the ships are going to Ice Island," Rambam told them.  
  
"Well it not like a ship captain will just come up and ask if we would be his crew to go to Ice Island," an almost asleep Nellow said.  
  
"Hey you guys want a job, I need a crew to get this cargo to Ice Island?" someone ask from a large shaggy boat.  
  
Everyone look at Nellow who replied "Hey who knew."  
  
"Well if you guys are coming or not?" As they walk a broad Kanin felt the voice was very familiar.  
  
When he got on deck the captain was Gateter the theft.  
  
"Gateter?"  
  
"Kanin?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" both of them ask.  
  
"Will me and my friends are going to Ice island to save some of my other friends but what are you doing here I thought you were on the other side of the world?" Kanin ask.  
  
"Well I sailed here to get more things for me to sale," grinned Gateter.  
  
"Hey Kanin look what, I found," Lizerest said as he holds up some weapons a handgun and a flamethrower.  
  
"So just getting some weapon to sale hey," Kanin said.  
  
"Well since, I'm the only one going to Ice island you so just forget about that," smiled Gateter, "Well what are you guys waiting for lets get the sails down and shove off it will take at least a week to get there!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group had to do what Gateter said or they had to wait for another ship. Kanin and his friends work over the ship getting it sea legs back. The ship was an old fishing boat made lager with parts of other boats it look more like an old scarp yards then a boat. It was 80 feet long and 50 feet wide and 30 feet high. Gateter keeps on jerking everyone around. All but Genova dislike him since he was a robot without feelings and couldn't really dislike him.  
  
There were three other crew members besides them on broad of the ship. Jura of the armadillo clan standing around seven feet tall a judgmental woman. She wore a purple robe and a leader belt warp around her wrist and wore sandals. Her robe left her arms were totally bare. Thick light brown boney plate shell covered most of her back. The shell started on top of her head just stopping just above her fanny. Her body was loaded with muscles like most people of her clan. As she moved, the muscles on her legs flexed and inflexed, as if snakes were just below her skin. They rippled with heavy muscle. But despite having huge muscles she had a very voluptuous physique that did not cost her femininity. She had a bigger bust then that (to the girls anyways) top-heavy bimbo Top Hat. Her breasts were large and firm, any man's and some women's ultimate delight. Her robe was close tightly over her over abundant talent that stretched the fabric to the ripping point. The women of the group all thought as they look from her chest to theirs and letting out a deep sigh. Wishing that they had a better figure. Her face was beautiful and her ears were long and pointed on top of her head. She was the cook of the ship and help carrying the cargo into the ship.  
  
There was a crab man that was the ships engineer keeping the ship in tip top shape. He was also the grunt of the ship the guy along with who did all the heavy lifting. His name was Sheldon. He stood around eight feet tall and just as wide he was a simple minded guy. He was even better built with heavy muscles then Rambam was. His face was a mix of crab and human while having no hair most of his face was covered in a hard shell. His mouth was more like a human then a crab his eyes were a bright sea green. The only thing he wore was a brown kilt around his waist reaching to his knees. His shell was blue-green and a large boney shell was on his back. He also had four arms. The top pair was a pair of claws of that of a crab while the lower pair was more human but had boney shell covering it. Each of his arms was coiled with dense muscles as so were his legs. (3)  
  
The last crew member was a rabbit girl. Unlike most rabbits at her age she was no taller then Dyan was. Her name was Molly she the book keeper for the ship making sure they had everything that they needed before sailing off again. She had white hair and red eyes and long rabbits ear on her head. She was dress in a baggy set of clothes. Gray shorts, white shirts and a long dark blue overcoat that look way too big for her that almost reach the ground. She had a large pocket watch around her neck. She was always hopping around looking at stuff and writing down in her note book she kept in her overcoat.  
  
It was almost nighttime when they sailed out of the bay. As they sailed off they were being watch there by someone threw a magic looking glass.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a dark cave where little light can get to a laboratory hung like an old spider web threw out the vast cavern. Platforms rose form the stone pillars of the cave the bottom was lost in darkness. The walkways were railed hanging from steel cables from the ceiling of the cave. A murky green light that illuminated the chamber came from the dozens of giant glass containers that were lined up on platforms on the sides of the walkways. The containers held monsters half made and fully made held in suspended animation by clear green fluid. The atmosphere was deep with the smell-a thick chemical reek, sharp and acidic, that only covered a darker smell. A smell like insanity.  
  
A dark figure sat watching threw a magic mirror. Sitting in a chair a metal arm rested on the armrest and a faceplate covered the left side of his face. A deep red glow came where his left eye should had been.  
  
Behind him was a giant cylinder that sat in the middle of the large platform. The tube was fifteen feet high and at least ten in diameter, filled with a clear red liquid hooked up to its own computer console and the thing inside filled it, top to bottom. It was monstrous a nightmare. The eleven-foot-tall creature was some pale color, its pebbled flesh a glowing pink because of the red liquid that surrounded it. Its tail was place on the middle of its back at the end was a huge stinger with thick skin and powerful legs of a spider. It's head with its small eyes and heavy, rounded snout of a carnivorous dinosaur, a T. Rex or a raptor, it also had long thickly muscled arms and hands with slender, grasping fingers. It was asleep, or in some kind of coma, but it was definitely alive. Connected to a thin hose was a small, clear mask that covered its nostril slits, and a band of plastic was tied around its thick snout to hold the giant jaws closed.  
  
"So they're going off to save the rest of Kanins friends hmm?" the figure look towards his newest made monster fresh from one of the cylinders.  
  
"You Deceptcon you shall make it so that they will fight among themselves make it so that friends shall become enemies make it that they shall destroy each other out of hate," the dark figure told his minion, "If you fail, I will destroy them myself but till, I'm fully healed and get use to my new body you shall try to destroy them for me," he tap on his arm rest with a metal hand.  
  
"I shall obey your order," said Deceptcon as his bat like wings sent him to the open air towards the waiting ship.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was nightfall when he came to the ship. It was a warm night and there wasn't a lot of sleeping quarter so most of the group slept outside. All the girls were inside Gateter was in the captain's room. Kanin was sleeping at the end of the ship Lizerest in the mass hall with Sharce. Harry slept on a hammock Rambam was setting in a chair and high above Nellow was in the crow nest. Genova was at the wheel keeping the ship headed north. Deceptcon was hovering over the ship.  
  
"Let the shadow of deception destroy the caring of each other and turn them against each other!" he grin as his spell turn all but two to hate.  
  
The next morning Gateter woke up to the sound of yelling and screaming. The entire group along with his crew were yelling and shouting at each other all but Genova were screaming a teach other. He ran over to Genova  
  
"Hey robot what's with them?" he ask.  
  
"I don't know what has happen all of the sudden they hate each other," Genova answered.  
  
"I think we need to tie them down before they start fighting!" Genova and Gateter tied up everybody after, Gateter threw a knock out gas bomb knocking them all out.  
  
"They be out for a while but what made them change?" Gateter asks.  
  
"I did!" a dark voice answered.  
  
They look up to see a monster with the upper body of a man but with bat wings and a snakes head and tail for his feet hovering above them.  
  
"I am Deceptcon, I can change the heart of good to evil but you two were not effete because one is a robot without feelings and you Gateter because you hate everyone even, I couldn't make you even more evil," he said "So looks like, I will just have to handled you the old fashion way."  
  
He flew down and knocks them down. Genova quickly shot a cannon ball at Deceptcon the hit damage him but not allot. Gateter head butted him over the side into the sea. He appeared on the other side and shot a bust of energy blast at them that injured them allot. Picking himself back up Gateter grab a grenade launcher fired away and Genova shot a begrudge of bullets that made a cloud of smoke as they hit Deceptcon. When the smoke cleared he was still alive a little bit beat up but alive.  
  
"You two are stronger then I though but I'm threw playing around if this doesn't work nothing will!" he scream in rage. He flew high into the air and stop when he was hundred feet away. He started to glow with power then he shot an energy beam at them from his mouth.  
  
"I won't let you win!" Genova shouted as his right arm turn into a lazar cannon it began to draw energy then fired at Deceptcon.  
  
His lazar beam cannon hit the energy beam head on. It was a battle of the most powerful. Deceptcon try to win but he was to weak to continue. Genova then use full power that ate up Deceptcons beam. As the lazar beam came towards him he shouted out.  
  
"This can not be!" as he was blasted to nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was noon when the two told the others why the suddenly hated each other. "Wait if this Deceptcon guy was able to turn all living things evil why didn't Gateter change?" Lizerest ask.  
  
"Deceptcon told us that even his powers couldn't turn him even more evil," Genova answered.  
  
"Hey your right no one could ever make Gateter more bad," Nellow said.  
  
"Yeah he's the meanest guy I ever met," inputted Dyan.  
  
"Yeah if you look in a dictionary under mean you find a picture of Gateter right Dyan," the two kids start to laugh.  
  
"Why you little brats wait till I catch you two!" Gateter said as he ran at them.  
  
"Eek,"  
  
"Lets get out of here Dyan," they said as they runaway.  
  
"You think we should stop them?" Harry asks as they watch Gateter running after Nellow and Dyan around the ship.  
  
"Let's just watches they can't run forever can they?" Lizerest answered.  
  
It was evening as the run about continue without any end.  
  
"How long will they be at this?" Molly asks.  
  
"I think they can run forever," Rambam said to her.  
  
"Well you know the boss he has a one track mind," Jura said.  
  
"This will stop it," Ann put out her foot and tips the threesome. They rolled down to the cargo hold. Vena flew after them and then flew back up with them.  
  
"Well they're out cold so let's get some sleep too."  
  
"Good idea we wasted a day watching them running around," Kanin said as he walks into the ship.  
  
"Genova would you mind and sail the ship since you don't need to sleep," Sharce ask. "I will you guys should go to bed now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After everyone was asleep Genova open a panel in his left arm inside was small computer. With a couple of punching some of the numbers a screen appeared.  
  
"This is Genova we are heading towards Ice Island the remaining of Kanin friends are being kept there once we save them we will should be heading towards Amal on Were Island meet us there."  
  
"Confirmed the other group will meet you there Genova over and out," The sheen on his arm computer disappeared as the ship moves to a new adventure. But as the boat sailed away there were uninsured questions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Is Genova a spy? Who was he talking to? And the power he used to kill Deceptcon is that the only power he has? How powerful is he? Who is the one who sent Deceptcon? And will Nellow and Dyan get away from Gateter when he wakes up? Also what does Dark Hat know about Kanin past self and who is the woman he's talking about? If you want to find out you shouldn't miss the next chapter! Also if you think you have a good character to put into the Dark Force team e-mail me your idea and what he or she looks and acts like.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
(1)Mankey from Thundercats  
  
(2)The shadow girls from Revolutionary Girl Utena  
  
(3)Think of Clawful from He-Man 


	5. Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belong to Rumiko Takashi so I'm just using them in this fan fiction and, I have no money.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Afternoon  
  
The open sea gave way as a ship sailed across its vast blue plain. A tall green figure stood at the wheel of the ship sailing it towards a land called Ice Island. The sea cast large pieces of ice almost covering all the open water. As the ship sailed further north the ice bergs numbers increased as the ship sailed on.  
  
A man watches the ship from one of the tops of one of the many icebergs that doted the waters. His skin was darken by travel. His face looked as if it had seen countless battles. Indeed it was true as his outer side was changed, so was his inside too. Once he was a caring person, now he was a cold-hearted warrior.  
  
"So we meet again, Raven,"  
  
He looks over his right shoulder and saw a figure of that of a dragon man. He had a head of that of a dragon but a fusion of a dragon and a human body. His scales were red as blood it wore a sliver body armor that cover everything but his limes. His armor gleamed. His wings fold around him like a cape a long sword was hanging on his belt he wore. "Dracaen, it's been long are you here to finish our battle?"  
  
"No I won't fight you now if I kill you now who knows what danger they will get into on the Ice fort they will need your help and I don't want Nightmaris, to rule over this world that I love."  
  
"Yes we might hate each other but we hate Nightmaris, even more, I will fight you when Kanin other friends are free and this whole thing over with."  
  
"I will look forward for that day," Dracaen leap into the air and flew off leaving Raven alone as he was always been.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kanina woke to the sound of screaming and loud running. He sated up from the chair he had slept on and run toward the sound he reached to the top deck. The sounds were coming from Gateter who was running after Nellow and Dyan again.  
  
"Stop," the threesome stop in running form. Kanin walk up to them "You guys stop already you two stop picking on Gateter and Gateter you stop chasing them okay!"  
  
"Find come on Nellow lets get something to eat," the kids went into the ship. Gateter turned to Kanin.  
  
"Why do you hang around with those two any ways?"  
  
"That prove themselves allot in our travels together." Gateter walk away shaking his head and saying something too low to hear as if Kanin wanted to hear what Gateter was saying.  
  
Sharce walk pass him as he went down in to the ship. Sharce walk over to Kanin who was leaning against the ships rail. "We get to your friends by tomorrow,"  
  
"It's been a very long since I saw them Mack, Jim, Karen, Shena all of them help me but who knows what has happen to them?"  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Kanin you couldn't do anything,"  
  
"I know but I could had save them but I failed at lest, Dyan has forgave me but the others,"  
  
"If you live in the past you will never win this war," Sharce said as he walks away.  
  
"But it doesn't ease the pain my friend." Kanin walk to the front of the ship and gaze forward fearing what will happen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time pass slowly as the ship sailed on. Everyone tried to keep busy so they won't get cabin fever. In the mess hall Lizerest, Rambam, Sheldon Gateter and Tina were playing cards while on top Sharce was talking to a passing by shark about what it been doing. Nearby Nellow and Dyan were fighting each other to increase their skills for the upcoming battle as Harry, Ann, Jura and Kanin watch them. Genova was at the wheel of the ship and Molly was looking over the maps figuring out where they were.  
  
Nellow batted Dyan boomerang away as she attack again. "You're going to have to do better them that to beat me," Nellow gloated.  
  
"Just warming up shrimp," she mocks back.  
  
"I'm not a shrimp you tomboy!" Nellow yelled.  
  
"What how dare you then fight me hand to hand then!" she bellowed.  
  
They both drop their weapons as they began to wrestle with each other. Dyan had the power and height but Nellow was quicker then her.  
  
"Stand still shrimp!" Dyan angrily shouted as she missed him again.  
  
"What and let you get a hold on me if I do I be dead meat," Dyan dive and caught his leg and swing him around a couple of times around her then she let go of him. He flew into Jura she caught him before he slam into her  
  
"Come on you can do better then that kid," she said as she drops him onto the hardwood ships deck. Nellow got up and try to head butt Dyan but she caught him in a headlock.  
  
"Give up," she ask  
  
"Never." He trips her and landed on top of her in keeling form holding her arms down.  
  
"Well do you give up?" he smirk as he lower his head to hers.  
  
"Well you may have me down but not out." Dyan rise her head and kiss him on the lip with this surprise Nellow was easily knock off of her face down as she twisted his arms.  
  
"You cheater!" he screamed under her.  
  
"All fair in fights!" Dyan giggled.  
  
"Nice work Dyan," Ann shouted.  
  
"He could have win if she didn't kiss him," Sharce pointed out.  
  
"But she is right anything is fair," smiled Kanin.  
  
"And it's a great way to surprise your opponent then sucker punch them," Jura smirk.  
  
"As if you know about that!" Molly shouted over to them from the other side of the ship.  
  
"What would you know flat-chested shrimp!" Jura shouted at her shaking her fist at her.  
  
"At least, I'm not an over muscular giant!" Molly shouted back.  
  
"Well, I got two muscles that you never have!" Jura shouted while pushing out her over abundant bust out.  
  
"That just cruel!" Molly cried out as she ran into the ship to her room crying.  
  
"You know you can't push into peoples faces that you have big breast you know," Ann said.  
  
"Well if you have it why not show it," Jura started to giggle which cause her breast to jiggle about.  
  
That caught Harry and Kanin glaze while Ann sighed at she watch them jiggle.  
  
"Well back to what we were talking about," Kanin said while taking his eyes away from Jura having a deep blush on his face, "in most fights people don't kiss each other."  
  
"Beside only a girl can do that move well if it's a girl boy fight," smirk Harry.  
  
"Oh sure take her side but will you get off me you weigh too much!" Nellow pleaded still under Dyan.  
  
"What did you say," Dyan said as she twisted his arms more, "I'm too heavy speck up!"  
  
"Okay you're not heavy now get off," Dyan rolled over laughing her head off while Nellow walk weakly into the ship.  
  
"You know if you keep this up he won't like you anymore," Vena said appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"What you talking about?" Dyan angrily ask as she looked up.  
  
"I seen it before and I see it between you too."  
  
"Oh I get it now they're in love how sweet," said Harry.  
  
"Come on he's younger then me!" her face began to turn red.  
  
"So what if you older my mom was a year older then my dad," Ann inputted.  
  
"And you know what they say about younger men don't you," Jura said leaning down to face Dyan.  
  
"Yeah beside some boys don't like tomboys so be happy with it," smirk Kanin. Gateter came up running up.  
  
"What you mean he's a she?" Gateter ask with a totally shock face. Everyone on the deck looks at Gateter with a blank look.  
  
"What you didn't know?" Sharce ask still leaning on the railing of the ships side.  
  
"Well she is wearing boy clothe and act like one she even wears a armor for a boy and even sound like one but all this time he was a girl that means, I been talking guy stuff to a girl!" Gateter fell over out like a blown out light.  
  
"Wow and all this time he though Dyan was a boy," a stun Lizerest said who followed Gateter up to the deck, "Blab ha haa I wouldn't know either if Kanin didn't told me."  
  
He laugh as he walk back to the card game. Dyan began to shake with anger. She ran for the door into the ship Ann and Vena grab her arms to stop her from beating up Lizerest.  
  
"Cool down girl don't make us hurt you," Vena shouted as she tried to hold on.  
  
"Yeah just because you're a tomboy doesn't mean you have to act like one! Ann said as she grabs her up and took her down into the ship as Vena hold her legs to stop her wild kicking. Harry came behind dragging Gateter with him.  
  
"I hope they cool her down before we reach land," Kanin said to himself. He went to the front of the ship to look for land.  
  
"Yeah having someone like Dyan getting all stream up will just get too noisily around here," Jura said.  
  
"Land oh," Genova yelled as he looks about a mile ahead of the ship. Everyone got to the top deck and look on word as the land mass became bigger as they get closer to it.  
  
"Welcome to Wise the town of ice," Gateter announce to them as they being to see the top of a town. They could the seaport of Wise busy with life for a frozen land. The buildings were all cover with snow but they could see that the buildings were built like a dome perfect for the land they live in.  
  
Genova sailed the junk to the nearby dock. Ships there were all cover with ice and snow and the people all wore thick clothes their faces cover with hoods. After dropping the anchor and putting on some winter jackets the group got ready to get off the boat.  
  
"Hey Gateter aren't you and your crew coming?" Rambam ask as he strap on a huge backpack almost as big as him filled with supplies. They were at the ships docking bay where cargo comes in and out. The cargo door on the side of the haul slide down to the dock. A blast of ice cold wind swept over them as the door open to the air outside of the ship.  
  
"I'm not a fighter but since you guys are going to be gone, I just stay here and trade and sell some of my stuff," Gateter grins zipping up a fur line jacket.  
  
"And, I hate the cold," Molly said. At least they think its was Molly since the figure was covered with layers of coats and jackets. The only thing the saw that confirmed that it was Molly was that two pairs of white rabbit ears peeking from the pile of clothes.  
  
"Yeah too cold for my liking," Sheldon said threw his chattering teeth.  
  
"And we got to get some of this cargo off the ship and replenish our food supplies among other stuff we need," Jura said pulling up a glove on her right hand.  
  
"Always the money maker huh Gateter," Kanin joke.  
  
"We be back as soon as we can," Harry yell as he walk into town with the others following behind.  
  
"Don't come back too soon!" Gateter yelled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The town was small but lively people were going threw daily life, as it wasn't super cold. But for Kanin and his friends they could hardy move.  
  
"Is it always this cold?" Vena was chattering her teeth while holding onto her body trying to warm it up.  
  
"This is summer time it never gets any warmer then this," Harry said as he walk like the cold didn't even affect him thanks to his thick fur.  
  
"Hey where are Nellow and Dyan?" Sharce ask looking around. Everyone turn back and forth looking for the kids.  
  
"Were in here!" Everyone look to Rambam were the voice came from.  
  
"Hey you didn't eat them did you?" Ann asks.  
  
"What how dare you think of a thing!" Rambam shouted.  
  
"Then why did Nellows voice come from you?" Lizerest ask.  
  
"Because were in the backpack that's why!" Dyan shouted from inside.  
  
"Hey you two get out of there!" Rambam yelled thrashing the backpack around. Nellow and Dyan heads pop up from the top of the pack.  
  
"Stop that hurts were trying to keep warm in here," they both yelled.  
  
"Would you two get out of there that's for our supplies," Harry told them.  
  
"But it's too cold out there it makes me so sleepily," pouted Dyan.  
  
"I'm too, I just want to sleep!" Nellow said.  
  
"It's not that cold," Ann stated.  
  
"Well you and Harry are cover with fur so what you know," Nellow pointed out, "Hey Genova how cold is it?"  
  
"It's about -11 below zero," he answered.  
  
"See and were not coming out besides there is a lot of room in here and its warm," Dyan said as she and Nellow pop back in.  
  
"Tell me again why we even keep them around?" Tina asked Sharce. Before he could say a thing Genova step in.  
  
"They're the only ones that can fit into small spaces that we can't and they're are the only ones skilled in stealing," Genova inputted.  
  
"Thanks Genova," Sharce dead paned.  
  
"Well wouldn't want to loss one of them beside they're bout so close together isn't young love grand," Kanin smiled.  
  
"Hey you two don't get too close together," Ann smirk,  
  
"You two can't do that till you're older." The grownups all expect Genova began to laugh out loud then waited for the two to pop out. Tina began to tap her foot waiting for them.  
  
"Hey why their not popping out what in the world are they doing in ....there?" Lizerest said wide-eyed in shock. Genova walk in back of Rambam and use his heat vision to see their body heat on the pack.  
  
"They're seemed to be very close together in each others arms." They all look a teach other then Vena flew over Rambam and opens the pack and look inside.  
  
"Well!" the others ask hoping what they fear wasn't true.  
  
She looked back at them with a grin. "They just fell asleep."  
  
They all let out a sign in relief.  
  
"Oh just let them be besides we need to find a transport," Kanin said as he walk into one of the shops of the town.  
  
"What can, I do for you today?" an old woman asks Kanin.  
  
"Me and my friends are looking for a place called Ice Fort."  
  
"What are you crazy no one goes there and comes back to tall about it!"  
  
"We will take our chance so tell me where's the closes transport at?" Kanin lean on the counter.  
  
"Go north to a place called Zatts you can't miss it," the old lady said dimly.  
  
"Thanks," Kanin said as he walks out again.  
  
"We need to go north of here so follow me," Kanin told the others.  
  
"If we have to walk all the way to the Ice Fort we be frozen before we get here," Lizerest burred out. He looked at Sharce who wasn't wearing anything warm.  
  
"Hey Sharce you have no jacket on so why you're not freezing?"  
  
"Like most of my kind I have antifreeze in my blood so I can swim in these ice cold waters," Sharce answered. Nellow and Dyan pop out from Rambams pack again.  
  
"Are we there let?" they both ask.  
  
"I be there allot sooner if, I didn't have to carry you," Rambam shouted back to them.  
  
"Hey it's too cold for us!" Dyan said back.  
  
"Well you two are too heavy!"  
  
"Rambam if you are getting tired of carrying the backpack I will carry it," Genova suggested.  
  
"Here," Rambam handed the huge backpack to him. Genova strap in on and carried it with no problem.  
  
"Let's go already," Tina shouted as she walks faster.  
  
The shop was nothing more then a warehouse. It look's like it hasn't been clean in years as it was cover with snow and dirt and the windows were all boarded up. It looks like a good gust of wind could blow the whole building down.  
  
"Well this is a dump," Lizerest said out loud.  
  
"Well let go in its cold out here," burr out Vena. Inside was a different story all together it was well keep snow car line up the walls on either end.  
  
"Wow!" gasped Harry as his eye wonder around the room.  
  
"Like it?" a high pitch voice called out. A small bug like creature came buzzing over to them. Its body looks like it was mix with a beetle and that with that of a man.(1)  
  
"You may call me Zatt what can, I do for you today?"  
  
"We need a car to get to the Ice fort do you have one that is big enough for all of us?" Kanin ask.  
  
"Well, I do have this?" Zatt pointed to a large old looking snow tank about 40 feet in length, 20 feet wide and 15 feet high. It was big enough for all of them plus 5 more inside was like a little airplane. It had about two dozen seats most along the wall and had two beds and lot of blankets.  
  
"It's a steal at $14,000 gold coins," "What all we have with us is$2,589!" Lizerest said.  
  
"Well if you give me something that is worth as mush you get the tank," grinned Zatt.  
  
"We don't have anything that worth that much," sighed Vena.  
  
"Well my system use common crystals to power up my systems and what left over is what you call Zan gems that is use for fuel and last for three months but hard to make making it costly so, I can give you 400 gems that would cost you $14,000 so it's a fair trade," Genova said to Zatt. Everyone look wide eye and jaw drop at the robot.  
  
"Well is it a deal?" Kanin ask Zatt.  
  
"Okay, I take the gems."  
  
"Wait a minute Genova why you never told us you make Zan gems?" Harry asked.  
  
"You never ask." Genova replied.  
  
THOOM!  
  
That was the sound of everyone doing a face fault.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After out fitting the tank with weapons and fuel they headed off for the Ice fort. The dive would take at lest a day and a half to get there. Everyone rested up for the battle ahead. Behind them a tall figure watch them then flew off.  
  
The sun was setting as the tank came to the edge of the Ice fort. The fort was cover with ice it was three stories tall and the only way in was the main door that was heavy guarded. The group stood far from view Nello wand Dyan who were still in the backpack again saying it was now even colder.  
  
"Well there's no way in," Rambam said out loud.  
  
"Unless we fight our way threw," Sharce said.  
  
"Oh this is just great," Tina said as she kicks hard at a small snow hill. A loud metal bang followed. "Ouch my foot," Tina cried as she grabbed on to her foot and started to hop about. The snow pack fell away and revealing a metal doorway.  
  
"Wow to think if Tina didn't get mad we wouldn't have found this," Lizerest gasp.  
  
"That why, I love her," Harry said. Rambam bang the door with his club but it didn't move.  
  
"Now there's a strong door," Kanin said.  
  
Genova walk up to the door his hand turned into a cutting tool and cutting the door open.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Hey Kanin how many things can he turn his arms into anyway?" Ann asks Kanin.  
  
"Who knows?" Kanin said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The doorway was for the sewer ways for the Ice fort. They all but Genova recoiled backs from the stench of piss and vomit that bellowed out of the dark hallway. A cold dark walkway was next to a river of sewer water with sludge floating on top. Everyone felt nausea tried to keep from throwing up. Dyan and Nellow pop out again from Rambams pack but went back in a wink of an eye when they caught the smell of the place. They walk along the walkway trying to hold their breath as long as they can and trying not to fall in the water. There were no sounds but their footstep and the buzzing of the lights that lit up the sewer.  
  
At last to everyone's relief that could smell they came to the door at the end of the tunnel. Inside was a huge basement. It was pack with debris and tools. Looking around they found the way out. The hallway was empty of life. They walk around looking for the place where they kept their prisoners. Around a corner they overheard two guards talking coming their way. They slip into an empty room.  
  
"Hey who was that guy that is the blue armor?" the first one asked.  
  
"Don't you know anything that was Frostbite of Dark force!" the second one said.  
  
"Why one of them here?" the first ask.  
  
"Because those pucks you know the guys who took out the bases on the other side of Wall Mountain and the only base on the light side," the second replied.  
  
"Oh yeah don't we have four them in the cold room floor 3 frozen in ices,"  
  
"Yeah the Doctor Cyc came up with that new way to lock up prisoner,"  
  
"Come on we need to get to the cold room now I got the key card lets go."  
  
The two guards walk pass the room they were in and Rambam pulled them in. And they walk out with the key card.  
  
The group made their way to the cold room. Opening the door they found Karen, Shena, Jim and Mack trap in ice next to them was a crane. Kanin walk up to his friends and gaze upon them he turn his head to his other friends.  
  
"We need to get them out now Genova turn your hand into something to melt the ice!" Genova hands turn into giant heat irons. He press them into the ice holding Mack till all the ice was melted away he did this till all four were free. But the four were still out.  
  
"We have to carry them out of here Sharce grab Jim, Rambam get Mack and Tina get Shena, I get Karen!" Kanin called out.  
  
As they were about to go an alarm bell sounded. The door they came from close on them and green gas started to fill the room. They frantically look for another way out but there was no way out.  
  
"It's sleeping gas!" Ann cried before falling down to sleep along with the rest.  
  
Genova ran to the door but was stop by the crane as it lifted him up. The crane arm swung him to a wall and the backpack he had was rip from him. He flew into a nearby power box that shorted him out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The room was then air out of the sleeping gas. Two men and a girl walk in one wore armor like ice under it he wore a blue jumpsuit his face was light blue so were his eyes and hair. The other was half robot half man his head was of a robot this body covered in metal and his left hand was a claw. The girl stood in the shadows.  
  
"So these are the ones who beat some of your teammates?" the cyborg asked.  
  
"They were foolish Doctor Cyc put them in the holding cell and put the robot in your lab," the one in blue order out.  
  
"Of course master Frostbite as you wish," the cyborg said as Frostbite walkout of the cold room.  
  
"My counter part is not here I look around for her," the girl said before walking out. The guards took away everyone but the bag holding Nellow and Dyan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where am, I?" Kanin thought as he looks around.  
  
All he saw was darkness as he looks around as he pick himself up.  
  
"Remember who you are." A voice from the darkness called out.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am who you were before"  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
"Remember who you were"  
  
"Who, I was that doesn't make sense, I am Kanin Claymore a warrior is who, I am!"  
  
"NO"  
  
"What you mean,"  
  
"You are not"  
  
"I'm not me then who am, I?"  
  
A female figure came walking up to him from the darkness.  
  
"You are the one who brings changes to everything around him, the one who walks in the path of chaos, you're the one who makes the impossible possible, the one who brings disorder to order for you Kanin Claymore are..." he could make out her face now her face was a face of a noble looking woman long dark green hair was tied in a high ponytail, "for you are Ranma the Chaos God."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You guys help Kanin all this way," it was Mack.  
  
"Yeah we all join him to fight against Nightmaris," it was Vena.  
  
"I just" can't believe it will ends like this," it was Jim.  
  
"Hey looks he waking up!" it was Karen.  
  
His eyes open up to see Shena and Karen gazing at him.  
  
"Kanin nice to see you again," Karen smiled.  
  
"So been making friends without us," joke Shena. Each grabs an arm and help pulled him up. All his friends with along the walls of a cell there were no bars in the doorway. Thinking back to his dream Kanin wonder if that was true is his real name Ranma?  
  
A cold feeling swept over the group. It was so cold even Sharce was shaking from the cold.  
  
"Finally woke up Kanin," A ice blue skin and hair man in blue stood in the doorway the cold seem to come form him. His face would have been handsome if it wasn't that his face was blank with any kind of feelings to it. And his ice blue eyes showed nothing just coldness.  
  
"Who are you?" Kanin stood up and face the blue man.  
  
"I'm Frostbite of Dark force and if you all are wondering why, I'm the color blue my powers are of ice so everything about me is blue," he grin, "Don't worry about your robot friend is with Doctor Cyc when he's done with him there won't be enough of him left of him to make a lamp," Kanin spring for the doorway.  
  
"Kanin no!" Harry screamed out. Kanin was blasted backwards with a jolt from an electric wall.  
  
"Please we made sure that there is no way out so enjoy your stay till its time for all you guys to die," He walks away grinning.  
  
Kanin shook his head as he got up. "Don't try to look around we did and there's no way out," sighed Lizerest.  
  
"We tried everything to break out but all failed," Tina added.  
  
"Even, I couldn't break threw it," Rambam said.  
  
"Hey what about Nellow and Dyan!" Ann cried in joy.  
  
"I complete forgotten them!" said Sharce as he scratch his head.  
  
"If they can find us and our weapons we can go get out of here," Mack smiled.  
  
"We can only hope," Jim added.  
  
"Yeah just because they're kids and sometimes mess things up they can pull threw," Harry said.  
  
"Hey yeah," Karen and Shena said as one.  
  
"And if they do get into something Dyan can handle it," Vena smiled. Kanin was about to say something when a guard came walking in carrying Dyan as she try to free herself.  
  
"Get in there," The guard threw her in the cell.  
  
"Well we still have that other kid Nellow to count on right?" Karen asked. Everyone's heads fell.  
  
"Sorry but when me and Nellow woke up you guys were gone so we spliced up but, I was caught," ponder Dyan but then started to smile wide  
  
"But I did get that guards remote for the cell!" She holds up a small remote with a red button and push it. "Let's get out of here I know where our stuff is at," She ran out threw the doorway.  
  
"Wow she hasn't change a bit," Jim said starring blankly with the others.  
  
"You mean she has always been like this?" Tina asked. Can't believing that Dyan was always like that.  
  
"Yup," everyone in the first group said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere. Nellow was in the air vent above the lab where Genoa was at looking threw the vent cover. A cyborg walks up to Genova who was chain to a wall.  
  
"For an older model you are quite powerful," Genova look up.  
  
"You may have me and my friends but you miss two of them,"  
  
The cyborg turns and faces him. "We well fine them but you will be dead by then oh wait you were never been alive to begin with oh well."  
  
Nellow kick the cover out and landed on the cyborg back.  
  
"What the?"  
  
The cyborg reached behind his back with its claw hand and grab his neck then threw Nellow to a wall. He then grab onto a steel pipe with his claw arm and started to swing at Nellow. Nellow threw a hammer at him but it wasn't effect either just bounce off. He drogue a blow to the head then another blow from the mad cyborg. He jump backwards but he jump into something he turn his head it was Dyan.  
  
"So glad to see you Dyan lets get this cyborg!" Nellow face the cyborg.  
  
"Sorry Nellow but wrong Dyan I'm her evil double," He around just in time to see Dyan double boomerang slam into his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The others were running threw the base as the guards ran after them after they got their stuff back from the guards who were watching over it. Kanin stop and unleash a wave of energy blast at the guards to slow them down.  
  
"Come this way!" Dyan shouted as she close a metal door behind them.  
  
They all got threw as the door lock it was a lab. A cyborg that look like it was made out of broken parts was holding a pipe and a weird looking gun at an unconscious Nellow and on the far back wall was Genova chain up.  
  
"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Mack shouted.  
  
"So you got out I'm Doctor Cyc and, I'm about to split his mind in two leaving him a mindless slave."  
  
"No you don't," Dyan leap in the air towards him but was knock down by another Dyan.  
  
"What the?" cried Ann shouted out in shock looking at two Dyans.  
  
"Oh no its Dyans evil shadow double but, I thought it was killed!" shouted Jim.  
  
"Yeah, I knock her right into the temple as it fell down," Shena said.  
  
"Sorry but, I'm still very much alive," said the double as it attack Dyan and the others didn't know who was who as the two fought each other.  
  
"What do we do now?" Karen asks as she watches to two girl's fight not knowing which the real one was.  
  
"Rambam grab those two everyone else get Doctor Cyc," Kanin shouted.  
  
Rambam grab the two Dyans by their hand that was holding onto their boomerangs. The others were busy fighting Doctor Cyc. They all kept their distends as Doctor Cyc tried to hit them with the mind gun and all their attacks didn't had no effect. Vena fired with Jim but the arrows didn't even get threw his armor. Kanin unleash a fire blast at him but when the smock cleared Doctor Cyc was still there.  
  
"Sorry but, I'm made out of anti-magic metal you can't beat me with magic," Doctor Cyc mock.  
  
And the others couldn't get close enough to attack as the doctor was swinging a pipe at them. Harry threw an energy ball but it bounce off Doctor Cycs armor.  
  
"Oh didn't, I mention that my armor also reflects energy attacks too," Doctor Cyc informed them.  
  
"It's no use we can't get near him and our long rang attacks can't even hurt him!" Vena shouted.  
  
"Forget it, I'm stronger then anyone here!" Doctor Cyc shouted out.  
  
"How about this," Karen shouted as she chanted a spell, "If direct attacks won't work how about indirect attacks?"  
  
Karen threw a bomb spell under Cyc blasting him into Rambam the two Dyans fell into each other. Cycs mind gun beam hit the two as it fired wildly around the room. The two girls scream as one of the mind beams hit them while they were on top of each other. Their minds mix together then when it was over they fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
"What happen to them?" Rambam shouted as he step hard on Doctor Cyc chest.  
  
"Their minds has mix together the gun would split one mind apart but when two are together the two minds mix together now it's impossible to tell whose the real one is," Cyc then grab onto Rambams foot and threw him across the lab.  
  
He turned around to see the others ready to fight him. "Let's even up the score with so guards get them," Cyc push a button and the lab door open.  
  
A guard fell into the lab dead behind with other dead guards was Raven. Raven let out a blast of lighting that frayed Doctor Cyc the leap at him with his sword unsheathe and cut the cyborg in half in the middle.  
  
"Go now Kanin I hold off the guards you get your people out of here I cleared the way for you," They grab the kids and freed Genova and ran out the lab as a door open and more guards came to fight Raven.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After fighting their way out with the three still unconscious kids they made it to the tank as blasted away with Genova at the wheel. Harry fired the cannon at the main door blocking the guys after them. Ann put Nellow in one bed and the two Dyans in the other.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Mack asked.  
  
"His name is Raven he appears without warning he's a good guy but has a cold heart," Kanin answered.  
  
"Funny its feels like I knew him from someplace but don't know where?" Shena said.  
  
"What we do with the two Dyans?" Vena asks.  
  
"We need to find the evil one and kill it but who is who," Mack sighed.  
  
"This is quite the problem," Jim inputted looking at the two.  
  
"We can't just kill one without knowing who's the real one is, I would never be able to live with myself," Karen said to the group.  
  
"Why not?" Lizerest ask, "One is enough for me," He was greeted with looks that could kill. Sweat drops began to appear on his face as he made aloud gulp, "Or maybe not."  
  
Shena grab him and then slam him head first into a wall he fell to the floor holding his head. "Genova can you scan them and find out whose who?" she ask.  
  
"My scanning system isn't made to do that kind of scanning," he said in a voice that wasn't sad or happy.  
  
"Genova why don't act sad?" Rambam ask.  
  
"Rambam he has no feeling!" Tina said as she slaps his back.  
  
"Well we just have to live with two Dyans," Harry said.  
  
Ann who was watching the kids the whole time turn to the group.  
  
"I think they're waking up!"  
  
The three kids slowly woke up as they regain conscious. Nellow scream when he saw two Dyans laying next to him.  
  
"What the why didn't you guys kill the evil one it knock me out and tried to kill me!" They all shook their heads.  
  
"We can't thanks to Dr Cyc their minds has mix together by that mind gun now even they don't know which one is the real one," said Kanin. The two Dyans look at each other with shock looks on their faces then to the others.  
  
"What you mean, I'm the real one!"  
  
"No, I am!" Then they turn back facing each other.  
  
"Why you!" The two Dyans began to fight again bear handed.  
  
They fight right into Nellow who was beaten up badly but for being thrown out of the fight.  
  
"Who's next?" Nellow ask weakly before falling down too weak to get back up.  
  
"Umm girls would you mind?" Jim asks.  
  
"Why do we have to?" Ann asks him.  
  
"Well!" The other four ask.  
  
"Look at Nellow we don't want to end up like that," Lizerest pointed to the badly beaten up Nellow. The girls pulled the two teens away who tired to breakout the hold the other girls had them in.  
  
"Wait now, I remember the doubles have red eyes!" Jim said.  
  
"Okay let see who has the red eyes," Shena said. She look at the two the one on the left one had black eyes and the right one had red. "She the evil one!" she pointed at her, "She the one who must die!"  
  
"No get away from me!" the red eye one screams as she broke away from Ann and Karen who were holding her. The red eye one jump to the back of the moving tank looking wide eye in fear at them. Kanin walk up to her his heart was hurting at what he was going to do as he drew his sword. She slowly slide down to the floor curling up into a ball and look up to him with tears of fear and saddest in her eyes.  
  
"Please don't Kanin, I don't want to die," she pleaded with him, "I may had been evil but when my mind mix with hers has change me, I now share her past know everything she knows, I have become her so please let me live!" she look down to the floor tears running down her face, "We now share each other past when, I was created from that one eye monster, I had no past I was just made to destroy but now, I do have a past, I don't want to die now that, I have something else to live for instead of just killing," she began to slowly cry and hope that everything would be all right in the end.  
  
Kanin look to his friends all of them faces were dim a few had a tear in their eyes even Genova seem sadden. Dyan walk up to her counter part her face was tear full as her counter part was. She though about her doubles past how she knew no feelings as all she was only a puppet use to kill then but now she has a soul her soul now. Dyan flung her arms around her and drew her close to her.  
  
"You may been evil but you will not die you will live besides, I always wanted a sister," she said holding her double.  
  
"Thank you," her double said as she returned the embrace.  
  
The tank makes a stop suddenly making everyone the fall over. "Hey what's going on?" everyone shouted at Genova.  
  
"There appeared to be a man standing in front of us his skin is blue and so is his armor."  
"Uh no it's Frostbite!" they scream back.  
  
"Well lets ram him," Rambam shouted. The tank dives full speed Frostbite just stands there and when the tank was six feet away he wave his hand and a wall of ice appeared stopping them.  
  
"Quick use the cannons," Mack garb one of the cannon control but Frostbite shot an ice beam freezing the tank over.  
  
"You know this is way too easy," Frostbite gloated. "I just wish one of you good guys were out here!"  
  
"Your wish is my common," A dragon man flew down in front of the icy villain.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You may call me Dracaen." A grin slowly forms on Frostbite lips.  
  
"Well time to die!"  
  
His hand shot forward and an ice beam flew at Dracaen. He draw in his breathe and spit out fire at the beam making a tie blast. Frostbite pop two blades made out of ice from his arm braces and Dracaen unsheathe his sword cover with oil his sword sheathe had flint around the top and the fiction sent the sword on fire.  
  
They sized each other up first then attack each other. Their weapons clash as they fight they seen to be equal in battle. They block each other's blows Frostbite threw both his arm blades at Dracaen but he blocks it and jump back.  
  
"What you're giving up now?" Frostbite asks.  
  
"No just getting enough room for this!" A huge fireball burst froth from his mouth Frostbite was blasted far away. He turns and did the same blast and freed the tank.  
  
"Thank you," Shouted Ann from inside the tank.  
  
"No time for that you guys get out of here more will come," he flew off.  
  
"Is it me or we just kept meeting these kinds of guys?" Lizerest ask no one. "I mean he seem allot like that cold man Raven!"  
  
"He's not," Vena slap the back of Lizerest head. "Genova get the tank out of here!" Genova hit the gas and the tank zooms off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nine hours later they made it back to town. Gater ship side doors open up and a gang plank came down to the dock. The door close shut behind them after tank got into the ship.  
  
"It a good thing this tank is very light for a tank," Jim said. The group walks out of the tank and the two Dyans where the last.  
  
"What there's two of them now?" Gater shouted.  
  
"Ok how did this happen?" Jura ask looking from one Dyan to the other Dyan.  
  
"Gee, I thought that only rabbits multiply fast right Molly," Sheldon said to her.  
  
"Where do you get the idea from?" Molly shouted as she hopped about in a mad way as she tried to jump high enough to hit Sheldon on top of his head.  
  
"I better explain this to you guys," Harry walk Gateter and his crew out the docking holds to the deck telling him everything that had happen. Kanin clap his hands together getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone lets get this ship out of here."  
  
They all got on deck and got the sails down and the anchor up. Karen uses a wind spell to speed the ship along but a battle ship came to view.  
  
"Everyone get ready to battle now!" Kanin call out as the war ship came closer.  
  
"No need for that guys its time for you all to see my real power over water, "Sharce began to mutter some words while he spin his trident above his head. He let out a roar when he finish the spell and pointed his trident at the other ship a huge tidal wave appeared. It washed the war ship away in a heartbeat.  
  
"Wow why you never use that before?" Ann asks him.  
  
"I can only use it near a large body of water," he answered.  
  
"Well let get while the getting is good," Jim said. They got the ship at full speed and in a little while they were clear from Ice Island.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was night everyone but Genova was sleeping. There were now even less beds to go around inside. The ones who didn't have bed had to sleep in the tank beds. Inside the girls main room that connects to each of the rooms the slept in. The two Dyan were fighting again over who gets to keep their name. It was hard too tell which one was which since they both were wearing the same pjs.  
  
"I get to keep my name!" the red eye one said.  
  
"No me!"  
  
"No me!"  
  
"No me!"  
  
"No me!"  
  
"No me!"  
  
"That enough you two are like the two little sisters, I never had or wanted!"  
  
The two young teens turn to see a enrage Tina behind her Ann; Karen, Shena and Vena look dirty eyed at them. Tina was dress in a button shirt and underwear.  
  
"We're trying to sleep here," Vena shouted at them. She was dress in a blue tank top and shorts.  
  
"We were sleeping but you two woke us up," Ann grumbled. She had on a white robe.  
  
"So cut it out!" Shena and Karen cried out. Shena in her under wear and Karen was in a nighty.  
  
"Yeah you too noisy just like Jura when she sleeps soaring so loudly," said Molly as she walk out of the room she share with Jura. She was dress in a oversize t-shirt.  
  
"I don't soar that loud!" Jura said flicking Molly on her head as she join the rest of them. Everyone look at her because she was dress in a nightdress and a nightcap, "But still she's right you two are too loud."  
  
"But, but," the two Dyans tried to say something.  
  
"But what?" Karen asks angry tapping her foot.  
  
"We need a new name for one of us!"  
  
The door to their room open up and there was a half asleep Nellow standing in the doorway dress in blue pajamas.  
  
"Hey what going on here?" he ask very sleepy.  
  
"Huh?" the girls stare at him then look at themselves over.  
  
Two things ran threw their minds. One: they're standing around dress in only in pajamas, nightdress, or underwear. Two: there's a young guy standing in their doorway looking at them. That meant there's only one thing to do in this kind of situation. That most women would do in these kinds of things. (2)  
  
"What do you think you're doing get out of here girls only!" the girls scream as they rush him.  
  
Nellow was pulled into the room before he knew what was happening and the door slam close behind him. Then loud noises of a body begin pounded was heard coming out from the door. Then the door flew open and Nellow was thrown out into the side wall and Karen slamming the door on him.  
  
"Now were where we oh yeah you guys one of you needs a new name," Karen said.  
  
"That right," they both shouted, "Hey its easier that way."  
  
"I got a name how about Myan?" Ann ask  
  
"Works with us," the two new sisters said. Tina reaches into her shirt pocket and pulled out a coin.  
  
"Okay call it," she said as she flipped the coin.  
  
"Heads," the black eye one said.  
  
"It's tails Dyan the red eye one gets to kept her name while you be called Myan from now on we tell the guys tomorrow,"  
  
"Here slip on this Vena told the new sisters." She gave them a ring each a red gem one and a blue one.  
  
"Myan gets the blue one and Dyan gets the red one."  
  
"Now that's over let's get some sleep," Shena said. They all got into their beds the sisters sharing one since they were short by one bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nellow weakly drag his way back to the other bedroom that he shared it with Harry, Kanin, and Sharce. Inside the guys were waiting up for him.  
  
"Let me guess when you open the door they either punch you or threw whatever they could grab at you," laugh Harry.  
  
"I told you not to go," Sharce stated.  
  
"You should learn that you never go in a room full of half naked girls that can and will kick your butt given any little reason," Kanin said. He thought back at some memories he been having and thought of the times when he got beaten up for doing that kind of stuff. (3)  
  
"Well at least they stop talking we can go to sleep now," Nellow climb back into his bed and went to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a dark room a dark figure stood by a huge fireplace another figure walk into the light of the blazing fire.  
  
"Let me see the Ice Base is in ruins the four prisoners are free and lastly the evil shadow twin of that girl is now on their side plus you were beaten badly," the dark figure by the fireplace said coldly.  
  
Into the light of the roaring fireplace the figure of Frostbite knelling to the figure could be seen.  
  
"Can you tell me why shouldn't kill you now Frostbite?" Frostbite jump in shock.  
  
"But sir, I had them they were all mine but then that dragon-man came and ruined everything!" Frostbite pleaded.  
  
"Don't be so hard on my honey-bun sir he did try his best but that unknown problem was unexpected he couldn't had plan on that happing," a low tone voice callout.  
  
"Well that is true Heatwave but when it's your turn, I do hope you do better," the figure said to her.  
  
"So whose turn is it now?" Heatwave ask.  
  
"It's time for those kids to meet Skulla and her partner Packrat," replied the figure.  
  
"Why don't well all attack them at once?" Frostbite asks.  
  
"Simple because they are all doing what Nightmaris plan them to do and go," the figure said, "But of course the master plan that he told me is just the plan, I need to know he may have a plan within the plan for all, I know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group was in the mess hall for breakfast the girls told them what they done last night.  
  
"You know if you two wear a different outfit it will help allot we can't just look at your eyes or those rings," suggested Harry.  
  
"Okay," they said they left then return Myan in a blue shirt and Dyan in a red one.  
  
"Happy?" they said as they went in the kitchen.  
  
"Very" Harry said as he bit in his food. Harry face turn into a blowfish then he spit out the food. "That's the worst tasting food I ever ate!" Everyone looked at the food and put a finger in it and taste it and they did the same as Harry did.  
  
"Who made this stuff?" Nellow ask.  
  
"We did" the sisters said together.  
  
"What's in it?" Ann asks.  
  
"It's pepper soup," they said together.  
  
"Can you two tell us what you going to make before you make it," Lizerest said.  
  
"What you mean you guys don't like it," Myan said.  
  
"I told you two that, I do the cooking around here," Jura told them.  
  
"Well okay we won't make it anymore, I guess only we can eat it" Dyan said.  
  
"What you mean, I like it!" Molly said as she gulp down a third bowl of the soup.  
  
"She has no good taste does she," Jim ask Sheldon who nodded his head.  
  
"That's one problem down but now where to next," Lizerest ask.  
  
"There is an island close to here called Were," Genova suggested.  
  
"Oh goodie," Ann sheik "I get to see my old friends!"  
  
"What?" Mack asks.  
  
"It the place she was born at," Tina answered.  
  
"Hey isn't it the time your people celebrate Girls Day then the twilight festival it will be a great change?" Vena said.  
  
"What's Girls Day?" Jim asks scratching his head. (4)  
  
"Isn't that the day when on Were Island that all the girls," Rambam began.  
  
"Yup it's the day that all the young girls on the island get to shop 50% to 90% off the cost of everything and we girls get to eat for free!" Ann shouted happily. The girls all scream with joy.  
  
"Hey what in it for the guys?" Nellow ask.  
  
"You get to carry everything we buy," Tina said smiling sweetly. All the guys grew sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"Yahoo!" scream the girls.  
  
"Boo!" said the guys.  
  
"Genova get this rust bucket to Were Island, we only have four days to get there," Vena order him.  
  
"Hey wait a sec we guys don't want to go!" Kanin said. All the girls turn to face him with the look saying that there's no way he's going to stop them from going as his sweat drop got bigger.  
  
"Who said you had a choice!" they scream.  
  
"Anyone else have something to say?" Shena ask. The guys just shut their mouths.  
  
"Well there's a good time to get a lot of supplies and items to sell of dirt cheap prices," Gateter said, "So Molly get ready a list of items we should get while there."  
  
"Got it," Molly said finishing up her six bowl.  
  
"I still don't get how she can eat that stuff," Mack said out loud.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They girls had Genova sail to Were and with Karen wind spell blowing all day and all night they got to Were in three days. On the deck Kanin watch as the tiny sport of land became bigger as the ship came closer. He still can't believe it that all his friends are with him now. His new friends that he made and the old ones that they saved. He thought about the memoirs he have been having wondering if they were true or not.  
  
"What could they mean?" he thought to himself, "Is my name really Ranma?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Down below the females of the crew were all in Jacuzzi room that they all share together talking about things. Getting ready for some real shopping workout.  
  
"So you two knew Kanin from the beginning?" Tina asks Karen and Shena.  
  
"Yeah why you ask?" Shena answered eyeing her.  
  
"Yes why?" Myan inputted eyeing her too.  
  
"Could it be that you like him," Molly ask looking at her.  
  
"Hey don't look at me like that he's too small for me!" Tina fiercely said back.  
  
"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU AND KANIN DID IT???" all the girls in the room shouted.  
  
"Wow Tina, I didn't know you were into younger men," Ann said.  
  
"I thought you were into Harry," Dyan and Myan both ask together.  
  
"How do you two keep talking at the same time?" Vena ask them.  
  
"THAT'S NOT IMPORANT NOW!" Karen and Shena shouted out. They were giving Tina death glares.  
  
"So was it good even if he's small," Jura ask.  
  
"You guys have this all wrong," Tina shouted out taken aback by all this misunderstanding, "I mean his height he's 5'6" feet and, I'm 6'2" feet tall, I like guys around my height that's all besides he's more of your size then me!"  
  
"She is right about him being your size small frys," Jura said smirk looking down at Karen and Shena.  
  
"Hey!" they both shouted.  
  
"Besides," she said arms to her sides, having the effect of forwarding the part of her anatomy that found itself being squeezed between her arms, "All you little girls still have a lot of growing before you to reach my rank!" (5)  
  
"Why you!" they scream at her.  
  
Before anything else could be started the door of their room slam open and Nellow came in.  
  
"Hey girls were almost there get rea....dy," Nellow stop as he realize that the women were not wearing anything and all of them were staring at him angrily, "This is going to suck isn't it?"  
  
The women all nodded before advancing onto Nellow who was whimpering as they close in on him.  
  
A while later a really bruise Nellow came ou to the top deck.  
  
"So you walk into them again didn't you?" Lizerest said grinning at the beaten and bloody kid.  
  
"You girls really didn't have to beat him that much," Rambam said to them, "He's just a kid after all."  
  
"Well he should knock first instead of just walking into a room," Karen said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The island name Were home to the most werewolf clan was a pine cover forest island a small port on it the town was in the middle of the island.  
  
"Well lets go," Tina said.  
  
"Hey someone will have to stay and look after the ship," Nellow said  
  
"We guys should just stay we wouldn't want to be stuck here," Harry inputted.  
  
"No worries, I just turn on the force field so no one but us can go on board," grin Gateter.  
  
"Hey what you think you're doing Gateter," shouted Kanin.  
  
"Just call it pay back for beating me last time and, I need to restock the ship." The girls smiled as the guy fell to the ground.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They took the tank and Gater turn on the force filed. The port was nothing more then a fishing pier with only a bar for a building. They drove threw the forest till they came to the town called Amal. The town was built like a circle in the middle was a star sigh and the buildings surround it. The streets were filled with people mostly young girls shopping. They park the tank and everyone got out.  
  
"Let see know who goes with who," Ann smiled.  
  
"We get Nellow and Genova," The sisters said together as they pulled an arm.  
  
"I get Harry," Tina said as she grab onto Harry by his tail and pulled him away.  
  
"I get Rambam," Vena said.  
  
"I get Kanin," Karen said.  
  
"I get Mack," Shena said. The girls left with their helpers leaving Ann to pick from Jim, Gater, Lizerest and Sharce.  
  
"I pick you!" she pointed to Sharce.  
  
"Okay just don't buy to much," sighed Sharce.  
  
"Well see you later we're going to get some good items to sell later," Jura said to them.  
  
"So we see you guys later got the list Molly?" Gateter ask as he and his crew walk away.  
  
"Got it right here boss," Molly said as she pulled out a long list, "Sheldon get the cart ready."  
  
Sheldon grumble as he pushes a huge cart behind the three.  
  
Jim and Lizerest ran for it before the girls could change her mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the shopping center it was a war zone. Girls were pulling pushing, knocking each other over trying to get the best items on sale.(6) Genova watch as Dyan and Myan threw girl stuff into a box with Nellow under it trying to stand with it. Genova was holding bags of girl stuff and there was lots of it dolls, clothes, rings, hats, and shoes. Rambam also was trying to hold everything Vena was buying. Harry look like a pack horse and also was Kanin, Mack and Sharce. Every guy there was trying hard to carry the shopping bags everyone but Genova who was holding the most bags for Myan and Dyan.  
  
When the girls were done shopping they all meet back at the tank. Lizerest and Jim were sitting at a nearby table drinking tea.  
  
"Well if it isn't the girls and their wink, wink helpers," Lizerest smiled.  
  
"I'm sure glad, I don't have a girlfriend," Jim laughed.  
  
"I sure wish, I had one not!" Lizerest started to laugh too. The guys who were carrying the bags just grumbled. After they pack everything the guy sat down for a rest and the girls went in the shop behind them all but Myan and Dyan.  
  
"Tell me again why we did this again?" Nellow ask to no one. Myan and Dyan walk behind him and lean on his back.  
  
"Well," "If," "You," "Didn't," "We," "Would," "Had," "To," "Hurt," "You," they said one at a time for word.  
  
"Yup that's the only reason," Rambam groan.  
  
Kanin drew in his breath and said. "Well couldn't get any,"  
  
"Don't say it!" they guys scream all but Genova.  
  
"Why all Kanin would have said was that it couldn't get..." Genova was stop.  
  
"Don't say it!" they scream again cutting him off.  
  
"If you say it things will get worse," Nellow shouted.  
  
"Say what?" Genova ask.  
  
"It couldn't get any worse!" Nellow shouted before slapping his hand over his mouth. (7)  
  
Then the rest of the girls came out. "Hey guys since this shopping day only last till 6:00 we think its enough rest and time to shop again and all of you get to help this time," Tina said happily. The guys all look coldly at Nellow.  
  
"Did, I do bad?"  
  
"Yes Nellow you did bad and the guys will get you," Genova told him.  
  
"Well if it isn't one thing is another you guys could never stay out of trouble," They turn and there sitting at a nearby table was Raven drinking mint tea and eating those small biscuits.  
  
All their mouths drop and stare at Raven with weird faces. "What are you guys looking at me like that why don't be like your friend Genova he's not looking at me like, I'm doing something totally weird?" Raven began to tap the table with his finger waiting for an answer. Kanin finally spoke slowly.  
  
"Well it's weird that you well look what you're doing!"  
  
Raven looks at himself, "Just because, I'm a cold hearted guy who would rip out your heart in a snap doesn't mean, I don't like mint tea and biscuits. "Everyone's face faulted all but Genova.  
  
"Well that makes some sense," Sharce said rubbing his head.  
  
"By the way what did you do to the Ice base?" Myan ask "And you can call me Myan from now on."  
  
Raven look at Dyan then at Myan bout were the same but Dyan had red eyes.  
  
"Let me take a wild guess here Doctor Cyc mind gun mix their mind together and now even they don't know whose the real one was, but then you remember the doubles have red eyes but none of you could bring yourself to kill her am, I right?" Raven asks.  
  
"Wow you're good!" Nellow said.  
  
"You got it now tell us, I can't stand waiting!" Jim said.  
  
"Find after, I killed the guards that got in my way, I threw a time bomb into the main power room and blew it all up."  
  
"Always a man who has to destroy everything," Tina said.  
  
"I like to make sure the pest problem is over when, I leave."  
  
Vena presses her body on his back putting her head on his right shoulder. "Hey Raven while your here how about helping us out?"  
  
"How?" he ask.  
  
"Well help by holding are stuff when we girls go shopping again the guys need all the help they can get," Vena smiled. The girls giggled a bit while the men mumble.  
  
"Sorry but no," he got up and gently push Vena off of him began to walk away.  
  
"Hey Raven do you know a dragon-man name Dracaen?" Shena ask him. He stops and began to speck.  
  
"He's not a true dragon he is like me my clan can transform into a hybrid of some type of animal, We been after each others heads for years," he parse "It's sad really for only three of my clan as far as, I know is left alive counting me," Raven walk off again.  
  
"So that's why he's so cold," Vena said a bit saddest was in her voice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls walk ahead the men as they were going to shop again. They took the ally way since the streets were all jam up with shoppers and their force helpers. Shena who was in the lead turn a corner and slam into a shake-woman who was upper-half a woman's body lower half a snake. The guys were behind the girls stop at once but one by one the women of the group trip over the shake woman and her girlfriends. A human woman, then a plant- woman, then a fish-women, then finally a bird-woman fell. They all got up again after untangling themselves from the heap of bodies.  
  
"Hey what you think your doing dummy!" the snake women said.  
  
"Who are you calling names who you think you are!" Shena said.  
  
"I'm Jassie, the bird girl is Wendy, plant girl is Leelee, fin head is Shally, and the human is Dawn," the snake women said.  
  
Kanin look the girls over Jassie was wearing a red shirt with a open short green jacket exposing some of her ample bust her purple hair reach to her bottom or is it her tail. She held a red staff that had a purple crystal on top of it. Shally wore a red one piece swimsuit with an open black jacket that reach to her keens that look good with her blue scales. She held a trident like Sharce had. Leelee wore a one-piece green dress and an orange flower bulb grew out from the top of her head. The green leaves of the flower acted like locks of air for her. Wendy a redhead was in a long blue dress with two holes in the back to let out her white wings. At her side was a rapier. Dawn a blue haired woman was in cutoffs and wearing a cap. A large metal shield was on her back. They were all beautiful and had voluptuous figures. But what caught Kanin eye was that Jassie, Shally, Leelee, and Wendy all look familiar to him.  
  
"So you think you girls doing?" someone ask around the corner.  
  
A man with dark blue hair walks out of the other ally he had a shout body but muscular. He wore a red shirt with a breastplate on it with shoulder guards on it and a pair of purple pants. A large board sword was on his back. Behind him were a redhead dwarf, an ape-man, an elf, a deer man and a 20-foot tall giant. The dwarf wore brown pants with an orange windbreaker. As most dwarfs did he carried a large double blade ax. The Giant was extremely overbuilt in muscular he wore baggy blue pants and an open brown vest. He carried a huge metal hammer. The elf had on a green tunic and light-green pants. He carried a bow and two large knives on each leg. The ape in black coat and black pants both were small built. He had a giant three pieces metal flail. (8) The stag wore scale armor and maroon pant.  
  
"These fools crash into us Arturo!" said Jessie. Shena look closely at other group then her face change to shook the same thing with the other group all but Dawn and the stag.  
  
"Have we met before?" Arturo ask Kanin and Shena.  
  
"I don't think so but you all but Dawn and the stag look familiar to me," Kanin answered.  
  
"Well girls lets go it was your fault too."  
  
"Find but don't do it again," Jassie before going away.  
  
"What was that all about," Karen asks.  
  
"I'm not sure but for some reason, I feel like, I know them from someplace," said Shena.  
  
Then a man in gold and sliver came forward his face was like Ravens but more battle wore also as muscular. But he look a lot older then Raven did. "So your Ravens friend, I'm, I right?"  
  
"Yes we are who are you?" Sharce ask.  
  
"I'm Dracaen dragon worrier,"  
  
"Wow," Karen said looking him over.  
  
"So your the guy Raven is after," Jim said.  
  
"I see you ran into my friends," Dracaen said.  
  
"You mean those guys that the girls slam into," Harry said. He got hit in his side by Tina's elbow.  
  
"Yup and by Raven account they get in to mess that, I have to pull them out as much as you guys," They reel back with shock.  
  
"Hey what you mean by that!" they all shouted.  
  
"Me and Raven made a bet if his group that you guys get in to a mess of something, I win the bet the same thing for my group and the dead line is dawn tomorrow so, I be watching you guys," Dracaen walk in a building.  
  
"I wish, I though of that," Lizerest said, "Think of all the money, I could make."  
  
"Shut up," Mack said.  
  
"Come on guys lets go shopping," Ann, said.  
  
The guys tried to run but the girls got them and drag them away with them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the girls finish shopping the guys were all-sore. "Will girls, I hope you're happy we're all out of money now," Harry said.  
  
"What you mean the girls spent all the money we had!" Lizerest shouted.  
  
"All great now we're broke", Jim said.  
  
"Hey wait Genova makes tan gems so we can just sell those things," Dyan said.  
  
They all turn their heads to Genova who said to them.  
  
"I can only make one per mouth." They all fell backwards.  
  
"Great thank allot now what we do like there's a contest for something for money," Nellow said.  
  
"All fighters who want to enter in the town square well be held a battle royal the winner will win 14,000,000 gold coins," a man shouted walking around. Everyone face Nellow with a wired look even Genova.  
  
"Hey who knew?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the town square a battle ring was set up. The town's people sat around waiting for the battle. The announcer of the fight walks into the middle to give the rules.  
  
"All right all those in groups only five people are to enter if you are going to tag team," the announcer shouted out listen off the rules for the fight.  
  
Their group played rock, paper, cutter and Kanin, Genova, Shena, Ann, Rambam, in one team and Lizerest, Tina, Harry, Mack, Sharce in the other team were going to fight. In the seats Nellow sat between Dyan and Myan with Karen, Jim and Vena around them. Nellow and the twins were not old enough to enter and Karen, Jim, and Vena were not good at fighting at hand to hand combat  
  
"So this is where you guys are," they look behind them to see Gateter, Molly, Jura and Sheldon sitting behind them in the next row.  
  
"So the rest of the gang are going to take part in the fight right?" Sheldon ask.  
  
"Yup we're sure to win this fight!" Karen said.  
  
"Oh really?" someone ask from their left side.  
  
They turn and saw Jassie sitting or coiled in a seat next to them.  
  
"How did we miss you there?" Jim asks.  
  
"So your friends are fighting in the games huh?" Jassie ask them.  
  
"Yeah our friends are in two team for the fight so that means were going to get the prize money!" Myan and Dyan said together.  
  
"Don't count on it my friends are in two teams as well," Jassie said.  
  
"So why aren't you in the game huh?" Karen asks glaring at Jassie.  
  
"Same reason as you, I'm not that good at fighting hand to hand and using magic or magic items is against the rules here," Jassie said looking smugly at Karen.  
  
"And you can't use power armor or an exo-skeleton also!" a familiar voice said from there right.  
  
They all turn their heads again and this time it was Mind Hat reading a book waiting from the games to start and Magic Hat who was busy eating a bag of candy. They were sitting right next to them.  
  
"How do we keep missing these stuff?" Nellow shouted out.  
  
"So we meet again," Mind Hat said.  
  
"Hi guys!" Magic Hat said giving them a friendly wave.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Vena asks.  
  
"Who are they?" Karen asks.  
  
"These two are part of a family of bounty hunters that call themselves the Hat Gang," Myan told them of their last meeting with them.  
  
"Wait you mean these two little girls are part of the best bounty hunter gang around?" Jura ask.  
  
"Yup we're the best!" Magic Hat shouted out.  
  
"Our older siblings are in the fighting tournament so there's no way anyone of your teams are going to win this one," Mind Hat smiled at them.  
  
"Yup we're going to win!" Magic Hat shouted out again.  
  
"Hey aren't you guys going to try to catch us?" Molly ask.  
  
"Later but for now let the tournament begin and we see how strong you guys are," Mind Hat said to them.  
  
In privet viewing room two figures were sitting waiting for the games to begin.  
  
"So we just wait till after the tournament?" the shorter one ask the taller one.  
  
"Yes they be too worn out to put up a good fight and we get too see what we're up against before we make our move," the tall one said.  
  
In another room stood a female figure watch down below waiting to see if the one she holds dear is really is who he was before.  
  
To be continue....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time Kanin and the gang are in one hell of a fight on one side its Jassie's friends one the other is the Hat Gang that they already seen their inhuman power. And who are the two figures waiting to attack their group. And who is the woman watching the tournament and who is she waiting for?  
  
Notes:  
  
(1) Think of the flying bug guy from Star Wars the first episode.  
  
(2) That happens a lot in anime's  
  
(3) Ranma has learn from his past life  
  
(4) Got it from a episode of Pokemon  
  
(5) got it from how Naga treats Lina in Slayers  
  
(6) if you think it's a sexless remark then you never seen women grabbing things at a big sale  
  
(7) No matter what you should never ever say those words!!!  
  
(8) think of Nammia weapon from Suikoden 2 


End file.
